Princesa de papel
by DannySaotome
Summary: Una escritora descubrirá que sus sentimientos no son como en los cuentos de hadas, ni como en los hermosos relatos románticos que suele leer. La realidad, en cambio, le demostrará que no todo es color de rosa. Dos chicos, una ilusión ¿Qué será real?
1. Desenmascarando sentimientos

¡Hola!

Hace varios meses estoy jugando Corazón de Melón, y al entrar a la historia me di cuenta que habían personajes a los que se les podía sacar mucho provecho, así que decidida a incursionar en nuevas cosas, me decidí y comencé a escribir esta historia.

Sin más preámbulos, les dejo el primer capítulo.

**Desenmascarando sentimientos**

Observaba desde el aula la lluvia torrencial que golpeaba con fuerza en el cristal de la ventana, nublando la poca visibilidad hacía el exterior, dejando una delgada capa de humedad que se extendía por toda su superficie. Con un suspiro dibujé sobre el ahora gélido cristal varios garabatos, disfrutando de dejar volar mi imaginación sobre el que se había convertido en mi lienzo improvisado.

Miré con algo de nostalgia el dibujo que había hecho y dejé que mi mente divagara aún más sobre la vida de ensueño que llevaría el personaje que acababa de retratar, no sé cuánto tiempo pasó, lo único que sé es que una voz me devolvió a la realidad y me obligó a girar la cabeza en la dirección en la que se encontraba.

—Castiel… —murmuré al ver al peli-rojo mirarme con una mueca de burla en su rostro.

Su sonrisa aumentó aún más conforme se acercaba a mi asiento.

—¿Se puede saber por qué le sonreías tanto a la ventana? ¿Es que ya perdiste la cabeza?

—Yo... la perdí hace mucho…—balbuceé mirándolo esperando a que me destruyera con su inagotable sátira.

—¿No te da vergüenza? Hasta un niño de cinco años dibuja mejor que tú.

—Oh, claro… Olvidé por un momento lo amable y atento que eres –ironicé sonriendo un poco manteniendo una fingida altivez impropia de mí.

Rompí el contacto visual, tomé mi mochila y pasé por su lado sin detenerme a contemplarlo; después de todo, Castiel no era una persona muy formal, así que yo intentaba evitar serlo también. Salí de allí a paso rápido y me dirigí hacia la salida del Sweet Amoris deseando con todas las fuerzas que la lluvia se detuviera un poco para poder regresar a casa y descansar.

Me detuve justo en la puerta del instituto y con decepción observé las gotas de lluvia caer aún fuertemente sobre el suelo. Coloqué sobre mi cabeza el gorro de mi abrigo y decidida a que mi cuerpo recibiera toda el agua que del cielo caía, di el primer paso hacia la estrepitosa lluvia. De repente sentí como una cálida mano rodeaba la mía impidiéndome continuar con lo que planeaba emprender.

Observé al dueño de aquella extremidad y me encontré con unas pupilas doradas tan entrañables que eran capaces de hacerte sentir serena aunque tu mundo estuviera en un completo caos.

—¿No pensarías salir con la tormenta que hay, verdad?—soltó su agarre suavemente y esbozó una sonrisa—. Tengo un paraguas, si gustas puedo acompañarte hasta tu casa.

—¿Estás seguro?—pregunté de vuelta sintiéndome un poco avergonzada por el dulce y atento ofrecimiento de Nathaniel—. Es mejor que vayas directo a la tuya, no tienes que mojarte más dejándome en la mía.

—Faltarías a clase si te resfrías, además, el paraguas es bastante grande, vamos—dio un paso invitándome a acompañarlo.

Me acerqué a él y una vez me hube acomodado a su lado empezamos a caminar a un paso cómodo a pesar del fuerte sonido sobre nuestras cabezas. Al doblar la esquina decidí romper el silencio con el primer comentario que se me cruzó por la mente.

—Te he visto bastante ocupado últimamente—acoté acariciándome los brazos en un vano intento por protegerme del penetrante frío.

—La semana pasada estuve atareado con los exámenes, ahora se puede decir que estoy un poco más libre.

—Realmente se ve que te apasiona tu trabajo como delegado—lo observé con atención, tal vez hubiera una razón para ello más que un simple gusto.

—Por supuesto, de no ser así, no lo habría aceptado ¿no crees?—me sonrió atentamente mientras caminábamos en línea recta y nos acercábamos a mi casa.

Me sentí un poco tonta por la respuesta que me dio Nathaniel, sin embargo, decidí no insistir e intenté pensar en algo más para hablarle, después de todo no quería que ese silencio sepulcral se extendiera hasta que llegáramos a casa.

—Exámenes… —murmuré con una mueca de desencanto adornándome el rostro —. De seguro a ti te fue extremadamente bien.

—Sé que eres una chica disciplinada, si necesitas ayuda sabes dónde encontrarme ¿verdad?—me dedicó una de esas miradas que hacían que mi mundo se detuviera y que mis pobres rodillas flaquearan a causa de ese interminable mar de sentimientos que se apoderaban sin remordimiento de mí.

—Claro… Desde luego—asentí rompiendo el contacto visual e intentando recuperar un poco de compostura.

—Pero… ¿Es que acaso crees que no aprobarás?

—Estoy segura de que no aprobaré matemáticas, física, química… No soy buena en eso, yo prefiero el arte, la música, la poesía…

Nos detuvimos frente a la puerta de mi casa y por un momento lamenté que el camino fuera tan corto. Maldecí en mi fuero interno ya que esta oportunidad no se presentaba a diario, y cuando al fin se daba la ocasión de hablar con él, no se me ocurrían muchos temas de qué hablar.

—Si escribes poemas, deberías enseñármelos alguna vez, también disfruto mucho de esas cosas—expresó tras un instante mirándome con su usual y afable semblante.

—No son muy buenas—me limité a decir—. Pero tal vez algún día te las enseñe.

—Bien, hasta pronto entonces—se despidió y continuó el camino hasta su morada.

Giré sobre mis talones y me apresuré a cambiarme la parte de abajo de mi ropa puesto que se encontraba húmeda. Dejé sobre la lavadora mis vaqueros negros junto a los calcetines y subí de inmediato hacia mi habitación a ponerme mi ropa de dormir.

Deslicé los pantalones del pijama sobre mis heladas piernas esperando que con esto entraran en calor, y caminé hasta mi cama tumbándome en ella disfrutando de la sensación. Cerré mis párpados mientras descansaba y como si de un sueño se tratara apareció en mi mente la imagen de esos cautivadores ojos dorados. Abrí mis pupilas tan rápido como si la imagen me quemara las retinas y observé la cubierta de mi habitación.

— ¿Qué me sucede? Hace apenas un mes lo conozco, y las pocas veces que me topo con él… Bueno, si se ha portado muy bien pero… Habla tan poco de sí mismo… _Tampoco puedo esperar a que se abra a mí en apenas un mes y mucho menos sabiendo que no hemos hablado demasiado._

Me llevé el antebrazo hasta mi rostro y lo dejé descansar sobre mi frente recordando de inmediato aquellos días en los que recién llegaba a la escuela —Es tan dulce… —se me escapó la expresión mientras rememoraba lo sucedido.

Flash back

Me dirigí al Sweet Amoris a gran prisa puesto que ese día mi despertador decidió revelarse en mi contra provocando que llegara tarde a la escuela. Corrí por el pasillo principal al llegar, pero con tal torpeza que caí al suelo con estrépito y junto conmigo, diversos cuadernos y útiles terminaron esparcidos por todo el lugar.

Varias carcajadas de alumnos a quienes desconocía retumbaron en todo el pasillo, mientras yo me incorporaba lentamente y me acercaba a cada objeto para guardarlo nuevamente dentro de mi mochila.

—Aquí tienes—se acercó de rodillas un chico rubio alto, sonriéndome mientras me entregaba el resto de útiles.

Observé su mano y luego levanté mi rostro poco a poco para mirarlo; lo primero que noté fueron esos ojos tan dulces, tan cálidos como el sol y tan llenos de gentileza que era imposible llegar a desconfiar.

—Gracias…—musité y tomé tímidamente los objetos de su mano. Los guardé en mi mochila y la cerré.

Giré mi rostro en dirección al chico y pude ver que me tendía su extremidad, invitándome a tomarla para ayudarme a levantar. No sé cómo o por qué, pero el sólo verlo me hipnotizaba, me llenaba de calma y me producía tanta confianza que no dudé un segundo en corresponderle.

Me levanté y lo miré de nuevo ¿qué diablos tenía ese chico que me atraía tanto? No lo sé, simplemente sonreí, gesto que me devolvió al instante. Con lentitud intenté retirar mi mano que aún descansaba en la suya y me sorprendí al sentir que la apretó un poco más.

—Soy Nathaniel—se presentó—estuve afuera unos días así que imagino que debes ser de los nuevos alumnos que ingresaron ¿no es así?

Asentí a su acertada suposición y me presenté también

—Soy Kimberly y tal como dices, soy nueva, llevo apenas tres días aquí.

—Es un placer, soy el delegado, cualquier duda que se te presente estoy aquí para resolverla. Imagino que ya te han enseñado la escuela ¿verdad?

—Sí, ya estoy enterada, gracias.

—Bien, ten cuidado entonces—soltó mi mano suavemente y se dirigió a la sala de delegados.

Me quedé observándolo hasta que su silueta desapareció tras la puerta del aula.

Fin flash back

Sonreí bobamente al recordarlo y al ser consciente de mi mueca tonta, sacudí la cabeza en un desesperado intento por sacarme de la cabeza al querido chico de mirada dulce.

—No, es agradecimiento simplemente, nada más que eso, nada más…—repetí varias veces para auto-convencerme.

El timbre de mi casa se escuchó varias veces distrayéndome de mi infantil discusión y mermando momentáneamente los pensamientos que me agobiaban acerca del concepto sobre "el amor a primera vista"

Bajé las escaleras y abrí la puerta sin pensarlo; delante de mí un peli-rojo sonreía con burla como si hubiera visto algo completamente ridículo.

—Linda ropa, ja, ja, ja—rió mirándome.

— ¿Castiel, qué haces aquí?—cuestioné sorprendida.

—Te vi salir con el idiota de Nathaniel y como te negabas a decirme dónde era tu casa, decidí investigarlo por mí mismo.

—Dudo mucho que alguien vaya a darte esa información si lo acosas como lo hiciste conmigo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Me estás llamando hostigador?

—Cerca, muy cerca… Ahora bien, dime qué quieres.

—Pero qué mala anfitriona, al menos ofréceme pasar, está lloviendo, no pensarás hacerme charlar aquí.

Suspiré y me hice a un lado para dejarlo pasar mirándole la ropa que se veía húmeda.

— ¿Charlar?

Castiel entró y se acomodó en el sofá de forma tan desinhibida que cualquiera que llegara pensaría que era un miembro más de la familia.

— ¿Qué? ¿Te vas a quedar ahí mirándome? ¿No me vas a preguntar si quiero algo de beber?

No pude evitar reír ante el comentario, ya que a pesar de que no éramos los mejores amigos, con Castiel era con quien mejor me llevaba en la escuela, y ciertamente, me sentía bastante bien en su compañía, no me costaba hablarle, al contrario, era como si pudiera sentirme más libre de ser quien era.

—Por supuesto su real majestad—le hice una reverencia y luego lo miré —¿Qué desea tomar, gran Castiel?

— ¡Ya no me hagas la burla, chiquilla, sólo siéntate!

Fruncí un poco el ceño ante el "amable" comentario de mi interlocutor y tomé asiento aún con mi mirada clavada en él.

—Estás asustándome, primero me acosas y luego te pones así de grosero y misterioso, es mejor que hables de una buena vez.

—Deja de decir tonterías, no te creas tan importante que el único motivo por el que te pedí que me enseñaras el camino a tu casa fue por una razón—se sentó acercándose a mí viéndome con tal seriedad, que me preocupó al instante—Alanis, la chica de la clase B, ¿la conoces no es así?

— ¿Cómo no he de conocerla? si me mira horrible porque seguramente cree que tú y yo tenemos algo—arqueé una ceja observándolo aún confundida.

—Exacto…—sonrió de costado —La he rechazado cinco veces y la pesada aún sigue atrás de mí, debió habérsele fundido el cerebro porque por más grosero que soy continúa ahí, y viendo el caso, la única manera de que deje de seguirme es que te hagas pasar por mi novia.

Me eché hacia atrás en la silla aún analizando las palabras que el peli-rojo acababa de pronunciar. No podía hacer eso, si Nathaniel me veía con Castiel seguramente me odiaría, tal vez ya no volvería a hablarme, y yo me perdería de esas miradas que tanto me gustaban, de todo lo que me atraía de él. Si aceptaba tenía la certeza de que el rubio no volvería a verme de la forma en la que lo hacía.

— ¿Eso era lo que me tenías que decir aquí? ¿No pudiste habérmelo comentado en la escuela?—inquirí analizándolo.

—No—negó rotundamente levantándose del sofá y caminando hasta la entrada —Espero que seas buena actriz…

Me levanté y fuí tras él sintiéndome ofendida ya que ni siquiera había pedido mi aprobación.

— ¡No me preguntaste siquiera!

La única respuesta que obtuve fue el sonido de la puerta cerrándose bruscamente dejándome en un estado de frustración y exasperación bastante importante. Abrí la puerta y vi la silueta de Castiel alejándose con cada paso, deseé gritarle que no le ayudaría, que le dejaría arreglárselas por su cuenta, pero decidí que mañana en la escuela le daría una lección.

Cerré la puerta y volví a mi habitación, encendí el televisor tratando con desespero de olvidarme de la petición de Castiel, pero simplemente se tornó imposible; lo único que pasaba por mi cabeza era la reacción que podría tener Nathaniel, el posible rechazo que recibiría de su parte y la pérdida de todos esos momentos como los de hoy.

¿Estaba aceptando ya el hecho de que me sentía fuertemente atraída por Nathaniel? Si, por supuesto… ¿Qué otra explicación habría? Tenía que aceptarlo y asumirlo, no podía mentirme a mí misma, era un hecho, tan real que lograba inquietar mi interior con tan solo pensar en perderlo.

Dirigí mi mirada hacia el cajón de mi mesa de noche y extraje de allí mi diario; ese peculiar cuadernito en donde las chicas solían desahogarse contando lo que sucedió en el día, dejando que los pequeños trazos del lápiz se convirtieran en su terapia diaria, en un mejor amigo, en un cómplice; era ese el rincón en donde podías contarlo todo sin miedo a que te juzgaran, pero yo... Yo lo veía diferente, significaba para mí algo más profundo: Era el lugar en donde podía dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación y narrar en palabras dulces lo que sentía, lo que escuchaba... Era como vivir en un mundo en el que cada movimiento era sutilmente dicho, donde cada color llenaba el alma de alegría, donde las malas situaciones se podían embellecer con términos sublimes.

Tomé un lápiz y me acosté boca abajo situando mi diario frente a mí y dejando a mi mente flotar en la inmensidad de la inagotable imaginación que me llevaría a trazar pequeñas letras en esa hoja de papel rosa que tenía como acompañante.

_"Tanta dulzura inspira tu ser que me obliga a querer verte otra vez. __  
__Tu mirada radiante, divina, embriaga mis sentidos llenándolos de alegría.__  
__Dime qué hiciste para que toda mi vida girara en torno a tu sonrisa..."_

Dejé de escribir y observé con extrañeza mi móvil que vibraba _¿quién será? ¿Mamá?_ me pregunté mientras deslizaba mi dedo suavemente por la pantalla para desbloquearlo. Abrí el mensaje y vi el nombre "Castiel" en el remitente, y rápidamente leí el contenido.

**¿Qué clase de ropa para dormir usas "amorcito"? Ja, ja, ja, llevo tu pijama en la mente, debí tomarte una fotografía para que todos en la escuela te vieran. **

— ¿Qué tiene de malo?—le eche un vistazo a mi pantalón blanco con ovejitas rosa y a mi camisa de manga larga del mismo color con una oveja más grande en el torso—. Tonto Castiel, mañana verá como su plan se arruina... Y eso de "amorcito" no le queda nada bien—resoplé enojada.

Seguí escribiendo dejando que mi molestia hacia cierto peli-rojo se desvaneciera, hasta que la oscuridad cubrió el cielo con su manto y trajo consigo al dios del sueño que me arrebató entre sus brazos.

Continuará…

**Notas finales:**

Muchísimas gracias por leer, iré subiendo los capítulos poco a poco.

¡Mil besos!


	2. Celos y amor ¿Droga o capricho?

¡Hola!

Segundo capítulo de la historia, intentaré subirlos lo más rápido que pueda. Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios, me hacen muy feliz. Que disfruten de la lectura.

**II Celos y amor ¿Droga o capricho?**

La dulce brisa matutina acariciaba suavemente mi rostro, acompañándome en cada paso, y deleitándome con ese magnífico aroma propio del césped húmedo y fresco. Inhalé profundamente dejando que mis sentidos disfrutaran de la sensación que esa sutil brisa regalaba, y continúe mi camino a la escuela con el regocijo de saber que ese día el clima parecía sonreír con el asombroso sol que se alzaba imponente tras unas pequeñas nubes.

Por tonto que pueda parecer, yo era de esas chicas que se dejaba afectar un poco por el clima, sentía que cuando el sol se hallaba en lo más alto, alumbrando con energía toda la ciudad, yo debía estar radiante, lúcida, alegre; pero por el contrario, cuando llovía solo optaba por resguardarme y no hacer mucho más que pensar.

Llegué al Sweet Amoris una vez más, deseando que el nuevo día comenzara sin imprevistos y así fue... Al menos por un rato.

Me dirigí al aula de clase como de costumbre y estando allí me senté en mi lugar cerca de la ventana. Observé al profesor de Historia entrar y me apresuré a sacar mi cuaderno para anotar los puntos importantes de la lección de hoy.

Iris se acercó y se sentó en el puesto de mi lado izquierdo, dejó su mochila en el suelo y me regaló su mirada más dulce.

—Buenos días Kimmy—sonrió de tal forma que cualquiera pensaría que aquella chica no tenía nunca ninguna preocupación.

— ¡Iris!—exclamé contenta de verla—. ¿Qué tal tu noche?

—Todo muy bien. Por cierto... Alanis no deja de mirarte, ¿ocurrió algo entre ustedes?

Mis ojos se movieron como bólidos hacia la puerta del aula y se detuvieron en aquella peli-negra tan delgada que pareciera que su cuerpo al más mínimo esfuerzo fuera a quebrarse en dos. Ella me fulminó con la mirada, de tal forma que me hizo estremecer.

—Me odia...—murmuré retirando mis párpados de aquella leona que esperaba pacientemente el momento para atacar. _¿Le habrá dicho Castiel algo para que estuviera regalándome esa mirada violenta?_

— ¿Pero por qué exactamente? Según los rumores que he escuchado, Alanis se le ha declarado varias veces a Castiel pero él la he rechazado en cada oportunidad, es que acaso él hace eso porque tú...—no pudo continuar su frase porque la interrumpí bruscamente.

— ¡Claro que no!—vociferé—. Jamás, él y yo sólo somos amigos, pero estoy segura de que ella piensa que hay algo más.

El profesor se dirigió hacia nosotras y colocó sus manos en la mesa de mi escritorio inclinándose hacia mí

—Señorita Kimberly... Ya que tiene tantas ganas de gritar en medio de mi clase, ¿por qué no pasa y nos hace un resumen del tema de ayer? Estoy seguro de que lo domina a la perfección, ¿verdad?

—Yo... Lo siento…—me disculpé sin mirarlo sintiéndome diminuta ante su reclamo.

Unas risas bastante conocidas retumbaron en mis oídos llenándome de cólera.

—Tenía que ser la tonta—oí decir a Ámber.

—Siempre queriendo acaparar la atención—la secundó Li

Charlotte simplemente río.

_¡Genial! Y ahora con la grandiosa idea de Castiel todo el Instituto se pondrá en mi contra, Nathaniel... Seguramente ya no... _ No quise terminar mi pesimista pensamiento, simplemente era difícil, me deprimía demasiado.

El profesor se retiró de mi lugar y dio sus explicaciones por las siguientes dos horas. Finalmente, al terminar, dejó sobre mi mesa una hoja con una actividad de diez puntos que tendría que entregarle al día siguiente.

—Anímate, Kimmy, al menos no te puso un cero en las notas, si tienes uno de esos es imposible recuperarlo con él.

-Gracias Iris... Tienes razón—sonreí, o eso traté de hacer, la verdad no quise llegar a imaginar la mueca extraña que debió verse en mi rostro.

—Vamos a comer al patio—me invitó entusiasmada.

—No... Yo... Iré a... Tengo que...—tomé la hoja entre mis manos y entonces me di cuenta de que debía evitar a toda costa a Castiel usando el enorme taller como excusa—. Debo ver a Nathaniel, seguramente me ayudará un poco con algunos puntos que no comprendo.

—Yo también puedo...—no logró terminar de hablar porque fui muy rápida y salí del aula como un cohete.

Alanis seguía situada justo al lado de las taquillas, tal vez esperándome, tal vez preparando algún plan para hacerme alguna maldad. Ella me vio salir a paso rápido del salón y dio un paso, por suerte Castiel apareció distrayéndola y dándome tiempo para esconderme en la sala de delegados.

Cerré la puerta rápidamente y me recosté en ella dando un sonoro suspiro de alivio, un alivio que se esfumó al instante al ver a Nathaniel mirarme con desconcierto.

— ¿Pasa algo, Kim?—preguntó acercándose.

—Yo...—mi corazón latía con fiereza dentro de mi pecho con cada paso que él daba para acercarse a mí —. Nada...—logré articular mientras llevaba una mano a mi torso, porque sentía que en cualquier momento aquél órgano que allí habitaba, terminaría abandonándome a mi suerte.

— ¿Te sientes mal?—llegó hasta mí y me tomó del brazo dulcemente haciendo que terminara sentada en una de las tantas sillas que había dentro de la habitación.

Él tomó asiento a mi lado y tocó mi frente sólo para asegurarse de que no tuviera fiebre. El contacto de su tersa piel me arrebató lo poco de cordura que quedaba en mí y me forzó a cerrar los ojos. ¡_Contrólate!... No lo conoces, no puedes actuar como una chiquilla enamoradiza. Tranquila, tranquila... Un, dos, tres..._

—No pareces tener fiebre, ¿estás bien?—retiró su mano y me contempló atentamente.

Abrí mis párpados con mesura y exhalé.

—Si... Lo siento, es solo que el profesor de historia me dejó un taller como castigo...

—Oh, ¿por qué te castigó?—inquirió.

—Sólo me distraje charlando con una amiga, así que bueno... Ahora debo hacer esto.

Nathaniel le echó un vistazo a la actividad, mientras yo aprovechaba para frotar mis manos sobre mi pantalón buscando deshacerme del molesto sudor que de ellas emanaba.

—No está muy difícil, pero si es largo, tendrás que hacerlo apenas salgas de clases para que termines pronto—aconsejó aún leyendo el papel.

—Claro, eso haré—musité más tranquila, pero no menos nerviosa.

— ¿Entiendes todo?

—la verdad es que hay algunas cosas que no.

—Ahora estoy ocupado, pero en la tarde ven a verme y te ayudaré con lo que no entiendas.

—Gracias…—sentí un leve calor invadiéndome las mejillas y tomé la hoja que ahora adoraba, mientras me iba incorporando —. Muchas gracias.

—Por nada, te veré aquí en un rato.

Asentí y abrí la puerta olvidándome por completo de Alanis y Castiel. Salí de allí con una sonrisa y una ilusión colmando mi corazón a tal punto que deseaba con ímpetu que el reloj trabajara más rápido para pasar ese tiempo con él.

Caminé unos pasos perdida en mi mundo imaginando sentir de nuevo ese roce suave de su mano, esa voz tan seria y varonil, pero sobretodo esa preocupación tan auténtica, tan real... ¡Dios, pero que patética!

Un fino rostro se situó justo frente a mí, haciendo que detuviera mi caminata y que diera un pequeño respingo al ver de quién se trataba.

—Al fin te encuentro—murmuró Alanis con voz trémula—. No podías seguir escondiéndote como una rata para siempre, ¿verdad?

—Escucha... Estás equivocada, Castiel y yo no... —proferí un grito ahogado cuando la peli-negra me tomó por el cuello y me acorraló contra la pared.

— ¡No me niegues nada, ya lo sé todo!—apretó el agarre en mi cuello y acercó su rostro al mío—. Pero Castiel ya no te va a querer si destrozo tu carita, qué pena... Admito que eras linda...—me aferró más contra el muro y aún sin retirar su extremidad de mi garganta levantó la palma que tenía libre y como si de una garra se tratara, se abalanzó con fuerza hacia mi rostro con las uñas en alto. Cerré mis ojos esperando el impacto mientras con mi cuerpo trataba de apartarla, sin embargo, no sentí dolor alguno, nada... Sólo silencio.

Abrí uno de mis ojos con lentitud, pensando que la adrenalina no me permitía sentir dolor, pero me equivoqué. Delante de mí, Castiel detenía fácilmente el brazo de Alanis, y ella a su vez lo miraba con temor y asombroso.

El guitarrista soltó la articulación de la chica y se situó frente a mí.

—es cierto que me gustan las mujeres con carácter, pero nunca me agradarán las que se comportan como verduleras.

Alanis lo miraba sintiéndose una idiota ¿cómo había permitido que sus celos la controlaran a tal punto? Sin duda se sentía una tonta, y la mirada de Castiel no le ayudaba en nada. Terminó corriendo lo más rápido que sus altos tacones le permitían, para así evitar el dolor que la embargaba al recordar la expresión de asco que le dedicó el peli-rojo.

Me llevé una mano a mi garganta, sintiendo aún como la presión poco a poco desaparecía.

Castiel giró hacia mí para ver el estado en el que me encontraba.

— ¿Ahora también tendré que enseñarte a boxear?

— ¡Es tu culpa! ¿Cómo se te ocurre decirle que soy tu novia?

—Anda ya, no te quejes... Actúas como una princesita débil y digna—me vio directo a los ojos—. Además nadie ha dicho que el juego haya terminado...—tomó mi mentón y se acercó sonriendo.

— ¡Ya te burlaste suficiente de mí!—bufé con molestia retirando su agarre y alejándome de allí con las rodillas temblando un poco.

Me dirigí hacia el baño y al entrar observé mi reflejo en aquél enorme espejo, estaba pálida, me veía terrible.

—Princesita débil y digna…—repetí casi en un susurro.

Estaba ofendida sin duda, y no solo por el hecho de ser la ficha con la que jugaba Castiel, sino por sus palabras; "princesita" en otros tiempos estaba segura de que habría amado que me llamaran así, incluso ahora que había crecido podía admitir que era una de mis palabras favoritas, pero el simple hecho de que te degradaran usando justo ese término como insulto dolía, dolía demasiado…

¿En verdad era tan débil y digna? Volví a ver el espejo y tuve que recordar como Alanis me había atacado — ¿Pude haber hecho algo?—me pregunté mientras abría el grifo y bañaba mi rostro con el agua fría.

A pesar de ser consciente de que Alanis era delgada y tal vez para muchos "fácil de manipular físicamente" a mí en particular me resultó difícil; no sé si era yo la que al final se dio cuenta de lo poco fuerte que era, o si la chica en realidad aparentaba debilidad pero resultaba ser todo lo contrario a la hora de dejarse llevar por la ira. Lo cierto es que aunque forcejeé no logré apartarla de mí.

"Digna" ¿Cómo no iba a estarlo? ¡Por Dios, Castiel era un tonto! No podía jugar así con las personas y esperar que estas aceptaran sus actos con aplomo ¡Era ridículo!

Busqué algo de papel higiénico dentro de mi mochila y limpié el exceso de rímel situado en la parte inferior de mis ojos; acto seguido empecé a maquillarme otra vez. Puse algo de rubor sobre mis mejillas sólo para darles el toque de color que habían perdido y salí del baño de vuelta a clases.

Volví a mi rutina y una vez más las clases pasaban muy lentamente sin que lograran captar mi atención. En lo único que pensaba era en la irritación que sentía contra Castiel y el momento anhelado que pasaría con Nathaniel, sin embargo… No debía alegrarme mucho respecto a eso último, después de todo ¿qué podría pasar? Simplemente nos la pasaríamos hablando de civilizaciones y fechas aburridas que habían ocurrido hacía muchos años.

Finalmente las clases terminaron trayendo consigo un poco de alegría a ese día gris. Me levanté de mi asiento un poco nerviosa por ver a Nathaniel; no obstante, ese simple hecho me hacía sentir un poco mejor, así que pensando en eso me di valor para dirigirme hacia la sala de delegados.

A pocos pasos me encontré con Iris que volvía de dejar unos libros en la sala de profesores.

— ¡Kim! Espérame y volvemos a casa juntas, ¿sí?

—Lo siento Iris, Nathaniel me ayudará con la actividad ¿recuerdas? Me quedaré con él esta tarde.

—Oh…—farfulló con desencanto—. Está bien, suerte con eso, te llamaré en la noche.

—Lo lamento, estaré contigo después, lo prometo—intenté animarla.

—Resérvame un espacio en tu agenda—sonrió—. Suerte con Nathaniel.

Me pareció notar cierto brillo de picardía en lo último que pronunció, pero como no quería entrar en detalles decidí ignorarlo y le dediqué mi más cordial sonrisa.

Caminé despacio hacia el lugar donde se encontraba el rubio y al encontrarse mi salón frente a la sala de delegados, no me tomó mucho tiempo llegar allí.

Tomé la cerradura de la puerta con nerviosismo y apreté mis párpados intentando darme valor, hasta que finalmente logré que se abriera.

Me preparé para ofrecerle mi mejor rostro de "ya estoy aquí" pero el galante rubio no se encontraba ahí. Me senté a esperarlo, ya que lo más probable era que estuviera haciendo algo importante en la sala de profesores y no se tardara en regresar.

Moví mis manos sobre la superficie de la mesa distrayéndome con el sonido que producían mis uñas contra el material. Estaba ansiosa, demasiado, y esa tan sólo era una forma de demostrarlo ¿pero como no estarlo? Si desde que me ofreció su ayuda no había dejado de pensar en ese momento. Era la oportunidad perfecta para acercarme a él.

Los minutos pasaban, la sala se hacía cada vez más aburrida y la puerta tras de mí no parecía abrirse jamás. Observé el amplio reloj que se encontraba pulcramente puesto en una de las paredes y me di cuenta que habían pasado exactamente cuarenta minutos.

_¿Qué habrá pasado? Se habría olvidado de lo que me dijo? _pensé levantándome con tortuosa lentitud de mi lugar y caminando hasta la salida.

Me detuve y miré a ambos lados, nadie se veía por allí, el pasillo estaba desierto. __de seguro se olvidó y regresó a casa__ volví a retomar mi camino pero ahora hacia la salida de la escuela sintiéndome seriamente decepcionada.

Llegué a la primera esquina y la doblé mirando el suelo, recordando lo idiota que fui al ilusionarme tanto con algo que hasta ahora aprendía a conocer.

A lo lejos divisé un pequeño parque, no tenía más que unos columpios y varias bancas, pero era suficiente para mí. Me dirigí hacia una de ellas y me senté sacando la hoja del taller, le di un vistazo y le di vuelta al papel, tomé un lápiz y comencé a escribir:

"_Como la Cenicienta que perdió su zapatilla, dejando allí la magia y sus deseos de conocer más a ese príncipe que vio aparecer como un sueño, así me encontraba yo, implorando ser amada por un distante corazón"_

—Qué malo…—murmuré viendo lo que había escrito.

—Mmm... Un poco—admitió Lysandro sentándose a mi lado.

— ¿Hace cuánto estás aquí?—pregunté.

—Hace unos segundos—respondió—. Buenas tardes... En mis tiempos aún se le daba el saludo a quien llegara.

—Hola... ¿Qué haces aquí?

—No eres muy amable, ¿por qué debería responder?—me observó con su mirada dispar analizándome, leyendo mi expresión.

—Lo lamento... Aún así, me gustaría saberlo.

—Ensayo en casa de Castiel como siempre—contestó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

—Claro, la banda... Lo había olvidado...

—No te ves muy feliz—observó.

—No lo estoy...—repliqué—. Tuve un mal día...

—Ya veo—se incorporó—. Ven...—comenzó a caminar y cuando se halló a una distancia prudente, giró para asegurarse de que lo siguiera.

Lo pensé un momento ¿A dónde me llevaría? ¿Al ensayo con Castiel? Sin saberlo me levanté y me acerqué al joven victoriano, quien caminó hacia algún lugar que sólo yo ignoraba.

Continuará…

**Notas finales:**

Espero que les haya gustado, de antemano muchas gracias por sus comentarios, sus aportes y por el tiempo que le dedican a mi historia. Me da mucha alegría poder ver que la historia gusta.

¡Un beso!

¡Hasta pronto!


	3. Tú, mi juego favorito

¡Hola una vez más!

Me da mucho gusto poder compartir con ustedes un capítulo más de mi humilde historia. Esta vez intenté no tardar tanto en la actualización y claro, como es época navideña, vendré el Lunes (si todo sale bien) con un nuevo capítulo. En fin, las dejo leer, espero que sea de su agrado y de antemano gracias por el tiempo.

**Tú, mi juego favorito**

Caminaba tras Lysandro en completo silencio, contemplando los distintos negocios por los que pasábamos. El recorrido me había parecido eterno, pero no sé si eso se debía a mi preocupación por no terminar a tiempo el taller, o simplemente a la decepción que me invadía después de que Nathaniel se olvidara de lo que había prometido.

Finalmente y después de atravesar dos calles, divisé la silueta de un peli-rojo recostado contra la pared de la portería de varios edificios, fumando despreocupadamente mientras aguardaba a su fiel compañero de banda. El guitarrista ladeó su rostro y nos observó con detenimiento, fijando sus ojos en un sólo objetivo: yo.

_¡Fantástico, Lys, jamás me invitaron a uno de sus ensayos y justo ahora que no quiero ver a Castiel me traes con él! _pensé un tanto irritada por la idea de tener que hacerle frente a quien intentaba evitar.

— ¿Qué hace ella aquí?—Consultó el chico de ojos grisáceos arrojando la colilla de su cigarrillo al suelo.

—Creí que le haría bien venir a verte—las comisuras de los labios de Lysandro se ensancharon en una cómplice sonrisa.

Castiel lo fulminó con la mirada y dio un paso quedando justo frente a mí. Tomó mi barbilla entre su dedo índice y pulgar levantándome el rostro obligándome a verlo.

—Como te gusta hacer esto, ¿verdad?—expresé tras un instante con mi mirada indiferente clavada en la de él.

—Resultas muy divertida… Sobre todo cuando te enojas—acarició mi mentón con suavidad y me soltó —. Ahora bien, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Tenía curiosidad por saber donde vivías y como te negabas a decírmelo decidí investigarlo por mi cuenta—respondí usando su mismo argumento en un tono socarrón.

— ¿Y quién te dice que esta es mi casa y no la de Lys?—enarcó una fina ceja rojiza y sonrió victorioso.

El joven de cabello blanquecino rió suavemente ante el comentario de su amigo. Fruncí el ceño y apreté mis puños a ambos costados de mi cuerpo, no estaba de ánimo para soportar su engreída actitud.

El mar de risas en el que se encontraban mis acompañantes, sólo acrecentaba mi ira y, debido a esto, mi mano se dirigió con fuerza hacia el rostro de Castiel, con tan mala suerte que terminó chocando contra la pared detrás de él cuando el peli-rojo esquivó mi golpe.

Grité de dolor, había sido demasiada la fuerza con la que mi puño impactó el muro, que ahora mis nudillos y la parte frontal de mis dedos habían quedado completamente deshechos. Me arrodillé y con mi mano sana rodeé la lastimada en un intento por apaciguar el dolor que sentía, pero era de tal magnitud que lo único que pude hacer fue permitir que un par de lágrimas se escabulleran por mi rostro.

Lysandro se arrodilló al instante, mientras tomaba mi maltrecha mano entre la suya.

—Vamos arriba, te pondré un poco de hielo—habló el cantante con un toque de ternura en su voz.

Castiel estaba frente a mí viéndome con preocupación o al menos eso parecía.

— ¡Pero qué torpe eres!—me reclamó el guitarrista levantándome en brazos con expresión de molestia —. Eso te pasa por creer que puedes golpearme, ¿te volviste loca?

Lysandro se incorporó y se adelantó hacia el apartamento _No tenía idea de que era tan violenta _pensó al tiempo que caminaba a la portería y entraba a uno de los edificios.

—Puedo caminar —farfullé sin hacer contacto visual, aún seguía molesta con él y seguiría estándolo si continuaba hablándome de esa forma —. Quiero regresar a casa, mamá sabrá como curarme.

— ¿De nuevo actuando como una princesita?—cuestionó exasperado siguiendo los pasos de Lysandro—. ¡Ya nos arruinaste el ensayo, ahora te aguantas hasta que Lys haga algo con esa mano!

Se metió de mala gana al ascensor, me dejó de pie junto a él y apretó el número cinco con tanta fuerza que no pude evitar sentir pena por el pobre botón. Finalmente, las puertas se abrieron y Castiel bruscamente me tomó del antebrazo guiándome hacia el apartamento.

Abrió la puerta y me empujó hacia un sofá blanco con finos detalles en dorado. Caí sentada y una vez más acaricié mi herida con el dorso de la otra mano.

Continuaba enojada, era como si mi ira fuera inagotable, como si aquel dolor que sentía por la ausencia de Nathaniel no cesara a menos de verle, de saber lo que había ocurrido, de confirmar si efectivamente se había olvidado de lo que prometió; pero al mismo tiempo estaba llena de miedos, ¿cómo reaccionaría si me confesara que se olvidó de ayudarme? ¿Me enojaría más? ¿Me entristecería? ¿Qué haría si me enterara de que para él no era más que una simple estudiante y que se comportaba de aquella manera simplemente por cordialidad? La respuesta era obvia: El ángel de cabellos rubios procedía con todos de la misma forma, era encantador por naturaleza, no era ningún trato especial. Tampoco debía ir a ayudarme, eso sólo fue algo que me habría gustado que pasara para acercarme a él, pero no era su obligación, no tenía compromiso alguno, no era su prioridad. ¿Podría enojarme aún más? Claro, ya lo estaba, me encontraba irrevocablemente dolida e indignada con Nathaniel.

Me acomodé mejor en aquel sofá y observé al peli-rojo recostado en el sillón con una guitarra escarlata. Contemplaba el instrumento como si se tratara de un Dios, de una deidad a la que rendía su más grande pleitesía. Era una mirada cargada de una vehemencia insaciable.

Movió sus dedos entre los trastes de la guitarra de tal forma que casi parecían danzar. Su segunda extremidad hacía un movimiento suave con las cuerdas produciendo un sonido increíblemente sosegado, casi apaciguador, capaz de hacerme olvidar de lo ocurrido con aquel chico de dorada cabellera y del fuerte dolor que embargaba mi mano.

Cerré mis ojos y me deleité con la armonía que desprendía cada acorde, con la sensación de paz que me regalaba y con esa comodidad que transmitía. Era absolutamente pacífica la percepción.

La voz de Lysandro rompió el impecable ambiente que vivía y provocó que Castiel dejara de tocar.

—Se ve que lo disfrutas—comentó sentándose a mi lado y dejando un poco de hielo sobre mi mano.

Apreté mis párpados para intentar mitigar el dolor que me producía el penetrante frío.

—Si… me gusta la música—respondí casi en un susurro—. Duele bastante…

Castiel se había sentado y observaba atentamente lo que hacía Lys sobre mis dedos. En distintas ocasiones nuestras miradas se cruzaron pero estaba tan molesta y apenada que simplemente no podía mantener mis ojos fijos en él, cosa que le resultaba de lo más graciosa.

Finalmente después de un rato, Lys vendó mi mano y se levantó del sofá.

—Iré por los amplificadores y el micrófono—anunció mirando a su amigo por un momento y luego se dirigió por un pasillo a buscar los objetos que necesitaba.

—Escucha—el chico de cabellos carmesí captó mi atención al instante—. Lo mejor será que vayas a quedarte un rato en el cuarto de Lys— tomó la muñeca de mi brazo sano y me llevó por el mismo lugar que cruzó el joven victoriano hacia tan solo unos momentos, deteniéndose frente a una puerta blanca con refinado picaporte dorado—. No toques nada—Cerró de un portazo dejándome ahí dentro completamente desconcertada.

Me quedé un segundo allí con mi vista fija en la puerta y di media vuelta para ver qué podía hacer, ya que me había convertido en la prisionera de dos insólitos muchachos.

La habitación de paredes pulcras y blancas, con distintos adornos sobre ellas le daba un toque tan increíblemente victoriano, que realmente te hacía sentir que vivías en esa época. Las mesas, la cama, las lámparas, todo aquello tenía ese peculiar estilo.

—Vaya… Lys es bastante singular—murmuré aún dando pasos por la habitación para observar.

Estaba realmente sorprendida al encontrar a alguien de un gusto tan arraigado como él. Su cuarto, su casa, su ropa, todo tenía ese particular sello personal ¡hasta su libreta!

Me senté en la cama y encontré un laptop blanco sobre ella. Guiada por la curiosidad lo abrí lentamente y fui directo a la carpeta de imágenes. Habían dos fotografías: una de Castiel y Lys junto a un enorme perro negro; la siguiente mostraba a un joven bien parecido, de cabello azabache y una forma de vestir muy particular, bastante similar a la de Lysandro. Junto con el chico, una mujer de cabello largo blanco, alta y con unos ojos amberinos algo coquetos.

— ¿Quienes serán?—me pregunté intentando recordar si los había visto en alguna ocasión, pero no logré rememorar algo en la que aquellos dos rostros se manifestaran.

Dejé mi mochila en el suelo y decidida a invertir mi tiempo en algo, tomé la hoja maltrecha del taller y busqué cada punto en el buscador de internet. Escribí y leí los dos primeros hasta que el sonido de una guitarra causó que mi concentración se escabullera lejos de allí.

Me acerqué a la puerta e intenté abrirla para escuchar un poco más fuerte pero para mi sorpresa, Castiel había puesto llave. ¡_Maldición, esto es el colmo! ¡Como si desde aquí no pudiera escuchar lo que hacen!_

La voz de Lysandro emergió de pronto, tan suave, tan melódica, tan grata de escuchar, era como si de repente todo el mundo girara en torno a él. Era increíble la forma en la que podía transmitir tanta tranquilidad aún a pesar de que la música que cantaba no era del todo apacible.

Volví a la cama disfrutando de la música y resolví los siguientes cuatro puntos. Finalmente el silencio invadió el ambiente y la puerta de cuarto de Lys se abrió.

—La curiosidad es un defecto muy feo…—el albino se acercó a mí y observó lo que estaba haciendo en su computadora.

—Sólo estaba desarrollando este taller… —le enseñé la hoja y el documento resuelto en su ordenador—. Como no puedo escribir decidí hacerlo de ese modo, no estuve mirando nada.

Él me miró y pareció creerme.

— ¿Cómo está tu mano?—la tomó suavemente y la estudio.

—Duele bastante, pero creo que estará bien, parece inflamada…

—No es para menos, pero estoy seguro que en unos días estará como nueva.

El sonido de mi móvil acalló la respuesta que iba a darle al joven victoriano, quien se alejó un poco para darme privacidad.

Deslicé mi dedo para contestar sintiéndome un poco nerviosa ya que quien llamaba era mamá y sabía que por no avisar y tardarme recibiría un castigo. Afortunadamente, después de explicarle lo que sucedió, y utilizando el taller como excusa, mi madre finalmente comprendió el motivo por el que aún no me encontraba en casa.

—Creo que debo irme—colgué y envié rápidamente el archivo a mi cuenta de e-mail, acto seguido cerré la computadora de Lys.

— ¿Tu madre está enojada?—cuestionó el muchacho de mirada impar.

—Estaba preocupada, dice que es mejor que regrese, ya es de noche y le inquieta que salga más tarde.

Castiel entró a la habitación cuando yo ya estaba en pie y lista para salir de la que había sido mi "prisión".

— ¡Pero qué chica más obediente!—exclamó recostándose en el marco de la puerta.

—Debería acusarte por secuestro—refuté guardando la hoja dentro de mi mochila.

—Te recuerdo que quien decidió venir aquí, fuiste tú.

—Y a quien encerraron en una habitación como un perro sin ofrecerle al menos algo de comer.

—Estamos en condiciones muy similares—respondió tranquilamente—. Pero para que no te quejes tanto, comeremos algo en el camino.

Lysandro nos acompañó hasta la puerta y después de despedirse de su amigo y de mí, emprendimos el camino de regreso a casa.

— ¡Cielos, que frío está!—me quejé mientras caminábamos.

—Sé que quieres abrazarme, sólo tienes que decirlo, no busques excusas, me gustan las chicas directas—sonrió con arrogancia.

— ¡En tus sueños!—reí ante el comentario, de nuevo parecíamos volver a la normalidad y eso no podía menos que alegrarme.

—Bien, hoy invito hot-dog—comentó Castiel acercándose a un puesto de comida.

— ¡Vaya, el gran Castiel invitándome, qué honor!

—Que no se te haga costumbre, la próxima vez lo harás tú.

Asentí y salimos de allí caminando, peleando y riendo como de costumbre. Finalmente llegamos a la esquina donde nuestros caminos se separaban y luego de despedirnos cada quien fue por su cuenta.

El sonido de mis pasos era lo único que lograba percibir, la calle se encontraba vacía y de vez en cuando se escuchaban pasos de personas que compartían la misma desolada vía. Atravesé el parque a paso rápido y en mi prisa divisé una silueta, parecía de un hombre y caminaba directamente hacía mí.

El temor que me producía escuchar sus pasos cada vez más cerca, me hacía querer dar marcha atrás y correr, pero al mismo tiempo mi cuerpo parecía no responder. No sé en qué momento me quedé completamente estupefacta, de pie, observando como la silueta se acercaba a mí. En un momento de lucidez mi cerebro envió señales de alerta hacia mis piernas quienes respondieron y corrieron lo más rápido que los nervios les permitían.

Escuché aquellas pisadas acelerándose y mi corazón completamente desaforado luchaba por mantener la calma. Mi respiración agitada y mi mente en completo estado de alerta intentaba buscar alguna solución. Pero antes de pensar en algo se vio seriamente sorprendido por dos extremidades que me abrazaban inmovilizándome por completo.

Cerré mis ojos llena de pánico, dejándome a merced del hombre. Deseaba que todo terminara, que tomara mis cosas y se fuera, que me dejara en paz, pero en cambio de eso su voz… tan grave, tan misteriosa, habló por primera vez.

—Dame todo lo que tengas, preciosa, sino quieres lamentarlo.

Busqué como pude el móvil dentro de mis bolsillos y lo sujeté con mi mano sana. El sujeto lo tomó y soltó su agarre, luego unas risas escandalosas hicieron eco en la calle oscura y vacía. Me giré despacio, reconociendo la familiaridad de esas carcajadas y entonces me di vuelta encontrándome de nuevo a Castiel.

— ¡Tendrías que haberte visto, ja, ja, ja, ja!— su rostro compungido en una mueca de burla y diversión hizo que me hirviera la sangre.

— ¡Idiota, no fue nada divertido!—vociferé con molestia—. ¡Eres un estúpido, me asustaste mucho!

Castiel recuperó la compostura y me miró aún sonriente.

—No es para tanto, deberías tener un poco de sentido del humor.

— ¡El tuyo ya es bastante pesado y no pienso tolerarlo más!

Caminé a paso rápido alejándome de él, pero sentí como tomaba mi brazo evitando que me alejara.

— ¿Pero qué…?—lo miré con ira y vi que él tenía su vista fija en algo, lo que no pudo evitar llenarme de pavor. — ¿Qué ocurre?

—Nada, sólo vamos, te acompaño a tu casa.

— ¿Por qué tan amable ahora?—inquirí con desconfianza.

El peli-rojo se limitó a caminar en silencio todo el camino a casa y cuando hubo llegado a la entrada, tomó mi rostro con suavidad, y se acercó.

— ¿Cas…?—no pude terminar; sus labios presionaron los míos, acariciándolos con delicadeza, con tanta lentitud que resultaba siendo un roce celestial, casi mágico.

Se separó lentamente y una sonrisa de triunfo adornó su rostro. Me quedé completamente congelada, no podía salir del estupor, simplemente me desconcertó ¿Era otro de sus juegos? ¿Por qué me había besado? Quería preguntárselo, pero el calor que me invadía las mejillas y el estado en el que me dejó habían resultado aturdidores, no podía articular palabra.

—Nos vemos mañana—se despidió como si nada, como si lo que acababa de pasar hubiera sido un simple saludo, una simple rutina a la que después de mucho tiempo te acostumbrabas y no generaba emoción alguna.

Llevé uno de mis dedos a mis labios aún húmedos por el beso, los acaricié despacio sin poder creerlo y mientras entraba a mi casa sólo pude pronunciar suavemente dos palabras que describían perfectamente el cómo me sentía.

—Te odio…

Continuará…

**Notas finales:**

¿Qué tal les apreció? ¿Qué opinan de Castiel?

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, especialmente a**: Suno Andrew**, **BllaVrsc**, **Mademoiselle le Chat, Elena**, **Tsukihime-chan Yoru Ni **por estar al tanto de mi historia y regalarme un ratito de su tiempo y comentarme, me hace muy feliz, se los juro.

Gracias también a los lectores fantasmas y a todos los que siguen mis demás historias.

¡Hasta la próxima!


	4. Espejismo

¡Hola una vez más! Me alegra estar con ustedes trayéndoles un pedacito de mi relato. Sé que dije que actualizaría el Lunes como regalo de navidad, pero lamentablemente, y como pueden ver, recién puedo hacerlo. Espero que disfruten de la lectura y sin más bla bla bla, los dejo con el nuevo capítulo.

**Espejismo**

La oscuridad perpetua, el cuchicheo del viento, la melodía del silencio, me acompañaban fielmente en esa fría madrugada. Era consciente de todo y a la vez de nada. Mi mente, mi tan concurrida mente, ahora se encontraba ahogada en un sinfín de emociones que no sabía bien como empezar a interpretar.

—Nathaniel...—se me escapó su nombre como un susurro, uno de esos que el viento arrastra hasta su prisión y no deja regresar jamás, uno de esos que te llenan de incertidumbre, dejándote con el sinsabor de no obtener una respuesta.

Penumbras, simplemente penumbras, me ahogaban, me atemorizaban, me confundían... ¿Qué hacer entonces con el huracán de emociones que te agobian?

—Castiel... —Musité, pero esta vez con un toque de rencor inundando mi voz, con cierto dejo de reproche.

La luna y el sol eran dos cuerpos celestes que se encontraban en la inmensidad de la galaxia, brindándole a la tierra su sombra y su luz. El astro rey tan cálido, tan lleno de esa sutil alegría, colmaba al planeta de energía, de un resplandor inigualable que sólo él podía ofrecer. Por el contrario, la luna, tan fría, tan enigmática, atrapaba a la tierra en una especie de manto ennegrecido, confundiendo, enfriando y regalándole ese toque perfecto entre morbo y misterio, obligándote a desearla, a descubrirla. Así eran Nathaniel y Castiel, dos chicos tan opuestos pero a la vez tan cercanos atrapados por un sólo ser: mi corazón.

Tenía claro que quien causaba que mis nervios se exaltaran era el delegado, pero ahora, después de que Castiel me besara, estaba seriamente confundida por lo que sentía hacia mi ¿podría gustarle yo al chico de gélido corazón? El sólo pensar en la posibilidad me daba escalofríos, simplemente no debía ser, sentía como si de repente hubiera una ley de prohibición sobre eso.

¿Habría significado algo para él? ¿Desde cuándo el interés hacía mí? ¿Y cómo es que no me di cuenta con anterioridad? Resoplé. No pude haberme dado cuenta, porque entre tanta hostilidad era imposible llegar a pensar en algo relacionado con cariño, simplemente era improbable.

Si bien conocía al peli-rojo y charlaba con él a menudo, su intención hacía mi jamás cambió, siempre fue tal cual lo era ahora. Molestia, risa, sarcasmo... Nada era nuevo, sólo aquél beso... Sólo esa actitud coqueta y arrogante, que me había demostrado hasta hace poco, hasta que... De repente me quedé en silencio, la respuesta era clara ¿cómo es que la había perdido de vista luego de lo que pasó? Alanis ¡obviamente ella!

—No...—fue más la voz de mi razón quien respondió por mí—. Se está burlando de ti…

Claro, se estaba burlando de mí, como siempre, como cada día de su vida. Se había convertido en su pasatiempo favorito, en su entretención diaria.

Sin pensarlo me había transformado en su pasatiempo, en esa broma diaria que lo ayudaba a disfrutar de sus momentos de ocio, no había nada más allí, nada más que él mismo burlándose de mi debilidad, de mi estupidez, tal vez hasta de mi forma de ser carente de valor.

Acomodé el edredón de tal forma que logré quedar envuelta por completo, giré mi cuerpo quedando de costado y observé el despertador. Restaban seis horas para volver a enfrentarlo, y no sólo al guitarrista, sino al responsable delegado.

Cerré mis ojos e intente imaginar lo que sucedería al día siguiente. Recreé distintos escenarios, distintas situaciones y después de mucho pensar, me di cuenta que me estaba comportando como una completa idiota. ¿Cómo podía meditar tanto acerca de un beso proveniente de Castiel? Hace varios minutos tenía claro que no era más que un juego ¡y lo era sin duda! Lo único que tenía que hacer era dormir, después de todo, lo único que debía dolerme era la ausencia de Nathaniel, y eso, lo resolvería mañana si decidía escucharlo.

Convencida de no darle más vueltas al asunto, volví a acomodarme y dejé que el sueño poco a poco fuera consumiéndome hasta que lograra perder la conciencia en sus brazos.

*-*.-.*-*.-.*-*.-.*-*

El sol, con sus cálidos rayos envolvía lentamente la habitación consumiendo poco a poco la penumbra en la que se encontraba. La luna nuevamente se escondía dándole paso al nuevo día y regalando con él un nuevo comenzar.

Mi reloj despertador tan cumplido y cruel retumbó por mi cuarto con su sonido característico. Llevé mi perezoso brazo hacia el estruendoso aparato logrando apaciguar sus gritos, y despacio me incorporé. Lo primero que hice fue ver el cielo, era ya una costumbre, era como si lograra augurar la suerte que tendría en el día, aunque, ciertamente, debería empezar a abandonar esa tonta creencia.

Me levanté, mis pies descalzos palparon el penetrante frío del suelo y poco a poco se fueron acostumbrando a la temperatura que tenía. Me dirigí sin muchas ganas a mi guardarropa y allí tardé unos minutos en ver qué iba a usar.

Era de esas chicas que se tomaban su tiempo en combinar las prendas, los colores, los estampados. Me encantaba lucir bien y adoraba el maquillaje, los accesorios y los perfumes, pero al mismo tiempo, aquello no me hacía sentir ni más ni menos, era distinta a Ámber quien de esa forma intentaba demostrar su "estatus".

Tomé unos jeans oscuros, y una blusa con delicados tirantes en color turquesa, los dejé sobre un sillón pequeño y me dediqué a hacer la cama. Rato después simplemente me dirigí al baño, tome una ducha y vestí la ropa. Unos tacones no muy altos negros fueron el toque perfecto junto con un collar con perlas finas largo.

Me maquillé un poco, lo mismo de siempre, nada muy llamativo: un poco de rímel, rubor en las mejillas y un brillo delicado, esa era toda mi rutina.

Desayuné, tomé mi abrigo y salí, pero al hacerlo mi corazón dio un vuelco, había alguien esperándome en la puerta frente a mi hogar. No pude evitar sentirme nerviosa al ver de quién se trataba.

—Buenos días, Kimberly—me saludó Nathaniel mirándome con esos ojos amberinos tan llenos de cordialidad.

Me mantuve en silencio, quería responderle pero mi orgullo se interpuso logrando que mi mirada se dirigiera hacia un costado con la desesperada idea de evitarlo.

El chico pareció preocuparse ante el gesto y dio un paso hacia mí, acto que sin lugar a dudas, permitió dejar correr libre a mis inseguridades.

—Lo lamento—empezó a decir con una voz tan suave que me hizo girar y encararlo—. Mi hermana no ha estado en el instituto hace días por cuestiones de salud y ayer me llamó mamá, no podía cuidarla así que tuve que salir temprano. Te dejé un mensaje en el móvil explicándote.

Lo miré, y por simple curiosidad busqué mi móvil, me fijé y no había ningún mensaje, nada... Y de ser así lo habría visto cuando mi madre me llamó la noche anterior.

—No hay nada—murmuré y aunque no quise que mi voz tuviera algún toque agresivo, no lo logré.

—Qué raro... Lo envié, estoy seguro—buscó dentro de sus bolsillos el teléfono móvil y me enseñó en los mensajes enviados la prueba de lo que estaba hablando.

—Está bien, no te preocupes—bajé la guardia, en primer lugar porque no me mentía; segundo: no fue su culpa que la red se pusiera en mi contra y evitara que el mensaje llegara, y tercero: estaba allí, en mi casa, esperándome, eso no podía menos que alegrarme. Ese simple hecho había mermado la rabia y la decepción que experimenté, me calmó enteramente.

Sin saberlo sonreí, gesto que le bastó al rubio para saber que había quedado expiado de sus culpas.

— ¿Pudiste realizar el taller?—preguntó él sonriendo en su forma habitual.

—Me faltaron cuatro puntos, no tenía mucha cabeza para pensar—contesté sin interés, aún pensativa por lo de Ámber.

Pero él no estaba mirándome, detuvo sus orbes dorados en mi mano herida y la analizó. Al darme cuenta de su curiosidad y como si de un acto reflejo se tratara, escondí mi extremidad tras de mí.

—No es nada...—mentí con una sonrisa incómoda adornándome el rostro.

Él fue rápido, tomó mi brazo atrayéndolo hacia él, dejándolo nuevamente a su disposición. Observó mi mano, específicamente el vendaje precario que me había hecho luego del baño, estaba claro que no era muy bueno y que dejaba al descubierto mis contusos falanges. Me sentí apenada, apenas el chico se me acercaba tenía que ver mis desastres, y encima por culpa del tonto guitarrista.

— ¿Cómo pasó?—preguntó aún con su vista fija en mi mano.

—Fue un accidente _un fatídico accidente que me busqué al intentar golpear al idiota de Castiel_ me caí... —Mentí, no entendía con exactitud por qué lo hacía, sólo sabía que no quería que Nathaniel supiera que había estado con el peli-rojo—. Debí torcerme la mano, no es nada.

Él llevó su mano al bolsillo de su pantalón y desplegó un pañuelo blanco. Retiró el vendaje que hice y volvió a armarlo, esta vez, con precisión y delicadeza.

Solté un quejido cuando lo apretó, pero la sensación que me dejó el dolor fue desvaneciéndose lentamente. Finalmente terminó y me quedé atontada observando el pañuelo.

—Gracias...—pude decir al tiempo que levantaba la mirada para encontrarme con la suya.

—Debes tener más cuidado, sino lo tratas bien puedes producirte más dolor, además debes ponerle hielo, se ve bastante hinchada—aconsejó.

_Es un ángel_ pensé mientras mis ojos hacían un recorrido por su rostro, deteniéndome en cada uno de sus rasgos cargados de esa nobleza característica, de esa bondad perceptible que apaciguaba todo aquel mal sentimiento, todo lo infame y desagradable. Era él, como el sol de aquella metáfora que la noche anterior había invadido mi cabeza.

—Lo haré—respondí después de un rato, o al menos eso me pareció a mí, porque entre mis pensamientos y la forma en la que él me observaba parecía que había tardado una eternidad.

—Entonces dices que te faltan cuatro, ¿verdad?

—Así es, resolví los más largos a excepción de uno, los otros son cortos pero el dolor en mi mano _y un beso inesperado_ no me permitió continuar.

Nathaniel observó su reloj y pareció tener una discusión consigo mismo, pero al juzgar por su expresión y su mirada constante hacia mi extremidad, finalmente pareció llegar a un veredicto.

—Tenemos quince minutos, sé que no es demasiado, pero puedo ayudarte.

— ¿De verdad? Pero… llegaremos un poco tarde a la escuela.

—Lo sé, llegaremos diez minutos tarde, pero por una vez que lo haga ¿no habrá problemas, verdad? Además ya me siento mal por no haber podido ayudarte ayer.

No pude evitar sonreír y sentir un infinito agradecimiento hacia él. Era ya bastante felicidad que estuviera aquí por mí, y, sin lugar a dudas, el que se ofreciera a ayudarme me dejaba en un contundente estado de éxtasis del que difícilmente saldría.

Lo conduje a mi casa nuevamente y después de saludar y presentarlo con mi madre que no dejaba de verlo y levantar su pulgar en señal de "lo apruebo, hija", subimos a mi habitación a seguir con el trabajo.

Abrí mi computadora, conecté mi pendrive y le enseñé el documento con los puntos del taller resueltos.

—Bien, me apresuraré—murmuró el chico de cabellos como el oro comenzando a leer los puntos y dejando varios comentarios con lo que serían "mis opiniones y puntos de vista"

Unos minutos más tarde resolvió tres puntos de los cuatro que faltaban apoyándose en la información de la red y respondiendo a su manera lo que requería la pregunta.

—Es hora de irnos, dudo mucho que te diga algo por un punto—pulsó el botón imprimir y esperó impaciente que la máquina terminara su trabajo.

—Muchas gracias, Nathaniel...—comenté con timidez y genuino agradecimiento.

—No es nada—tomó las hojas, buscó un gancho y rodeó mi brazo con su mano libre apresurándome para que lográramos llegar a tiempo a la escuela.

Mi madre se despidió de nosotros al bajar la escalera y Nathaniel le devolvió una sonrisa cargada de cordialidad, la suficiente como para que mi progenitora ni por un momento tuviera duda de que él era lo mejor para mí.

Caminamos a paso rápido por las calles, y aunque mi casa no estaba demasiado lejos del instituto, cuando estás corto de tiempo, todo parece más lejano de lo que realmente es.

Logramos llegar a la escuela cinco minutos después de la hora debida, pero ese tiempo que para mí no era tan grave, para el responsable delegado significaba dar mala imagen al cuerpo docente.

Para él la puntualidad era un asunto que se debía tomar muy en serio. Era una regla que había que seguir al pie de la letra, y una forma más de mostrar respeto a otra persona, después de todo ¿A quién le gustaba que lo hicieran esperar?

Tomé la hoja lentamente de entre sus manos y sonreí sintiendo como mis mejillas ardían.

—Gracias de nuevo, iré a clases antes de que se haga más tarde—fui caminando hacia el aula y al llegar noté que el profesor estaba ya dando la lección.

El maestro de apellido Farrés era bastante cumplido con sus horarios de clase; pocas veces se le veía tardar en llegar y cuando lo hacía, obligatoriamente recuperaba el tiempo perdido.

Entré y toqué la puerta llamando la atención inmediata de todos mis compañeros que, de tanto en tanto, murmuraban algo, sobre todo Ámber y los dos perritos falderos que tenía como amigas. _Ya regresó… ¿estaría realmente enferma?_

—Pase señorita Evans—me indicó el señor Farrés mientras escribía en el pizarrón algunas fechas relacionadas con lo que estaba hablando—. Imagino que resolvió el taller que le dejé ayer, ¿verdad?

Caminé frente a mis compañeros sintiendo como sus miradas estaban al pendiente de lo que hiciera o dijera.

—Sí, aquí tiene—le entregué las hojas con la actividad resuelta y me quedé esperando que me diera la indicación para sentarme.

—Muy bien, puede tomar asiento.

Busqué un lugar vacío y sólo encontré uno al lado de Ámber _grandiosa suerte la mía_ pensé un tanto asqueada con la idea de tener que compartir dos horas al lado de tan "amable" compañera.

El profesor dejó mi trabajo sobre su escritorio y por varias horas habló y propuso varias actividades sobre el tema en cuestión. Intentando inútilmente captar la atención de sus alumnos.

Había que admitir que el señor Farrés era un hombre bastante tranquilo, pero que también, podía llegar a ser muy intimidante, y aunque en pocas ocasiones se le veía enojado, cuando lo hacía, nadie se atrevía a llevarle la contraria. Desde que llegó a Sweet Amoris, los alumnos empezaron a interesarse un poco en la historia, y eso se debía a su manera divertida de explicar cada suceso, lo hacía y lo decía casi como si sintiera un dolor propio ante los acontecimientos, y empleaba ejemplos innovadores como hacer que los estudiantes actuaran y tomaran decisiones como en aquellas épocas, explicando los pros y contras de las determinaciones que elegían. Era un profesor como ningún otro en el instituto, sin embargo, en ocasiones, cuando su clase era simplemente teórica, resultaba altamente tediosa y aburrida.

Últimamente, sus clases eran así, lo que tenía por consecuencia que la mayor parte de la clase estuviera con la cabeza en otro lugar. Incluso yo, que después de pasar por una noche casi sin dormir, me resultaba más difícil poder concentrarme en cada sílaba que pronunciaba.

Mi grandiosa compañera del lado derecho, escribía notas que se pasaban con sus dos fieles amigas, mientras miraban hacia mi lugar con una sonrisa burlona implícita en sus desagradables rostros.

Me molestaba, no obstante, intentaba ignorar lo mejor que podía la situación para no darles el gusto de verme enfadada. Observé al señor Farrés caminar hacia cada estudiante con una pila de libros para leer una lección que seguramente se encontraría allí y cuando hubo llegado a mi lugar, me tendió un ejemplar. Lo tomé y lo dejé sobre mi mesa hojeándolo con desinterés.

Cuando hubo terminado la clase, y el timbre inundó con su sonido al instituto avisando del receso, Ámber se ofreció a recoger los libros cercanos a ella; así pues, tomó los volúmenes de sus amigas y se acercó hasta mí para llevar el mío consigo, pero no fue hasta ese momento que supe que su "buena intención" tenía un objetivo en concreto.

Al llegar a mí tomó el desgastado ejemplar de historia y apilándolo junto a los que ya tenía, los dejó con fuerza sobre mi extremidad herida que se encontraba descansando sobre la mesa.

Proferí un pequeño grito cuando sentí el peso de los textos sobre mi mano, y la fuerza con la que Ámber los había dejado caer. Abrí mis ojos que con el impacto se habían cerrado, y me percaté de algunas lágrimas que se habían formado latentes sobre mis glóbulos oculares, lo que causaba que viera todo borroso. Parpadeé un par de veces y permití que la tibieza que de mis ojos emanaba, se dispersara libremente por mis mejillas.

—Ay lo siento, fue un accidente—se disculpó Ámber, con esa sonrisa de superioridad cargada de ofensa que tanto detestaba.

Con la manga de mi otro brazo limpié las lágrimas que recorrieron mi rostro y le regalé una mirada de odio puro.

— ¡Pero qué miedo!—exclamó Charlotte observándome—. Vámonos antes de que nos golpee o algo—ironizó y luego rió mientras reunía a sus amigas y se marchaban todas en un mar de estruendosas risotadas.

Miré mi mano, si antes estaba hinchada no quería saber en lo que se convertiría después del "accidental" golpe de Ámber.

—Duele...—murmuré sintiendo como cada uno de mis dedos palpitaban, era como si un corazón se hubiera instalado en ellos.

Volví a envolver mi mano maltrecha con la sana y me quedé allí sentada intentando apaciguar el dolor. Rato después de no conseguir nada, salí del aula justo cuando el timbre daba la señal del final del receso.

Me dirigí a la enfermería entre un mar de gente que caminaba en mi dirección opuesta, causando que me tardara un poco más en arribar a mi destino. Una vez allí, me senté en la camilla para esperar a la doctora que por lo visto había salido.

Los minutos pasaban y nadie llegaba a la habitación — ¿pero qué clase de mal servicio es este?—cuestioné un poco indignada.

Salí de la enfermería y los pasillos ahora desiertos, no mostraban señal alguna de que la doctora se acercara. Pensé en oír el sonido de sus tacones blancos rompiendo el silencio, o su voz tan dulzona hablándole a alguien.

Caminé y al girar por el pasillo principal vi la silueta de dos chicos, una chica y un muchacho para ser más específica. Me detuve en seco al ver de quien se trataba, y entonces dejé de sentir el dolor en mi mano, se había reducido a nada al observar al rubio que tanto añoraba besar a Melody.

Estuve ese instante quieta, sin sentir ni ver algo más que el par de tórtolos que parecían no percatarse de mi presencia, simplemente no existía nada más que ellos dos, nada más que pudiera arruinarles el momento. Me sentí ínfima, estúpida, tonta... ¿Cómo había permitido que pasara? ¡No lo conocía, no lo conozco aún, y me dejé llevar por mis sentimientos erróneos que me convencieron de que el rubio me quería! Era una tonta... Una tonta que voló sobre una nube de algodón acolchonada y cómoda que no me permitía ver más allá, que me cegó a tal punto de creer en fantasías.

Desaté el pañuelo que me había dado en la mañana y lo lancé al suelo con rabia, mirándolo con odio, con dolor. Giré sobre mis talones y caminé a paso rápido hacia la salida del Instituto, no me importaba nada, no en ese momento.

Salí de la escuela, no me percaté de que alguien me seguía, en ese momento lo que sentía era más fuerte, no era consciente de nada más que de la aflicción que me embargaba el alma.

Grave error...

Sentí como al llegar a la calle algo me empujaba con tal fuerza que me hizo caminar rápidamente hacia la mitad de la vía. Un claxon llamó mi atención, miré hacia el frente, un auto se acercaba, mis piernas no respondieron, mis párpados se abrieron desmesuradamente y luego todo fue silencio...

Continuará…

**Notas del autor:**

Mil gracias por la paciencia, por leerme y comentarme. Quiero agradecer especialmentea: **Mademoiselle le Chat**y a **kaila maya the whater**por sus lindos comentarios, realmente me da mucho gusto ver comentarios tan positivos como los suyos.

¡Un besote, gracias por leer, a todos miles de agradecimientos!


	5. Desilusión

¡Hola, chicas!

Aquí de nuevo con una entrega más de mi historia. Espero que sea de su completo agrado. Muchas gracias a los lectores fantasmas y a las chicas que se toman el tiempo de dejarme su opinión. Sin más que decir, las dejo con el capítulo.

**Desilusión**

Oscuridad... Había caído en la inconsciencia al sentir la parte frontal del auto golpearme con fuerza. Intentó frenar, logrando hacerlo, pero aún así me golpeó lo suficiente, como para hacerme desfallecer sobre el frío asfalto.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, pero si tengo claro que mi despertar fue agónico; mi abdomen, y la parte de los muslos dolían demasiado, un dolor en la parte trasera de mi cabeza amenazaba con hacerme retorcer en la camilla en la que me encontraba, y no podía faltar aquello que me aquejaba con anterioridad: mi mano lastimada.

Abrí mis ojos con lentitud, y observé esas blanquecinas paredes del hospital. Todo allí era tan triste, tan monótono, era como si aquél pálido color disfrutara de la sensación de aflicción y miedo de los pacientes que se encontraban en ese lugar.

Una ventana con cortinas que danzaban sin gracia, parecían ser lo único que tenía vida allí. El lugar estaba en silencio, y este sólo era interrumpido por el sonido de las manecillas del reloj. Paseé mi mirada por la habitación, vi una pequeña mesa con un jarrón discreto y varias rosas adornándolo; junto a él, algunas de mis pertenencias.

— ¡Kim, hija!—escuché decir de esa voz tan familiar, tan agradable, tan reconfortante.

Despegué mis labios para contestar, pero un abrazo desesperado, acompañado de tanta necesidad, me mantuvo en silencio e intensificó las ganas de querer corresponderle de la misma manera. Levanté despacio mis brazos, que con tanta debilidad pesaban lo que diez autos, y rodeé con suavidad su espalda.

— ¡Mi niña, mi pequeña! ¿Estás bien?—se separó y me miró con las comisuras de sus ojos derramando tibias lágrimas.

Asentí simplemente y le dedique una cálida mirada para intentar tranquilizarla.

—Estaba tan asustada, amor...—me decía mientras se sentaba y tomaba mi mano entre las suyas.

—Está bien, fue un accidente...—murmuré recordando el empujón que sentí antes de terminar en el hospital.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?—inquirió casi con desesperación.

—Débil... La cabeza me está matando, pero fuera de eso, estoy bien.

—Mi pequeña...—depositó un dulce beso en mi frente—. Me da mucho gusto que nada grave te haya sucedido.

—Si... También a mí me da gusto—hablé suavemente disfrutando de la sensación de calma que me regalaba mi madre.

—Hace un rato, la directora estuvo por aquí, se enteró y... —su mirada se dirigió hacia mí con un temor imposible de ocultar.

— ¿Qué ocurre?—cuestioné con inseguridad.

—Dijo que no debiste salir del instituto, que dentro del reglamento estaba implícita la norma que lo prohibía y que eso acarreaba la... Expulsión irrevocable.

Me quedé congelada, tratando de interpretar las palabras de mi madre. No podía creerlo, me dejé llevar por la rabia de ver a Nathaniel besarse con Melody y ahora simplemente todo se volvía en mi contra, sin una gota de piedad... Había arruinado mi proceso en el Sweet Amoris, y decepcioné a mi madre, que aunque no me lo dijera, sabía de antemano cuanto la afectaba, no sólo económicamente, sino anímicamente.

Su desaprobación estaba ahora oculta por el alivio que sentía al verme bien. Pero detrás de aquella alegría, había un dejo de desilusión por saber que actúe de forma indebida.

Mire la sábana que me cobijaba y apreté mis párpados en un fallido intento por liberar un poco de la frustración que sentía.

—Lo siento, hija...—mi madre rompió el silencio incómodo que se había apoderado de la habitación —. Me gustaría saber por qué saliste de esa manera, ¿algo sucedió?

Me atreví a mirarla, y un estremecimiento recorrió mi cuerpo al ver esos ojos tan desolados. Abrí mis labios y tomé aire con lentitud para comenzar a explicar lo que había sucedido. Le debía la verdad después de lo que había provocado. Rato después, ella estaba al tanto de mis sentimientos por el delegado.

—No te culpo, Kim, el chico es bastante guapo, y se ve muy formal, pero... Ya no eres una niña— apretó mi mano y habló con serenidad—. Los cuentos de hadas no existen, las novelas con finales felices sólo cobran vida en la ficción. La realidad es completamente diferente; los chicos no son príncipes caballerosos ni galantes, no irán a tu rescate cuando te encuentres en algún apuro, ni te prometerán que eres la única con quien pasarán sus días—hizo una pausa sólo para revisar mi expresión y continuó—. Hay hombres buenos, los hay, pero puedes toparte con hombres que no le den importancia a tus sentimientos, que sólo pretenden divertirse, jugar, probar... Y de ellos, hija, es de los que debes prevenirte.

—Lo sé... —Fue lo único que pude pronunciar, porque mi cabeza seguía recordando el beso de Melody y Nathaniel.

—Escribe, crea, sueña... Pero jamás intentes idealizar al chico que te guste, no le des la personalidad que te encantaría que tuviera, porque te llevarás una sorpresa y no será muy agradable. Aprende a apreciar la realidad, lo palpable, y aférrate a lo que ves y vives.

— ¿Lo estaba haciendo mal?—pregunté sin despegar la vista de la manta blanca que cubría la mitad de mi cuerpo.

—Te enamoraste irrevocablemente de Nathaniel porque lucía como un caballero, porque se comportaba amable, pero en realidad no lo conocías. Lo idealizaste, le diste más relevancia de lo que merecía y entonces te viste caer... Pero fuiste tú quien lo vio así, tú y sólo tú...

—Y gracias a mis ilusiones sin fundamento, estoy fuera de la escuela...

Mamá acarició mi rostro en un suave roce.

—Intenté convencer a la directora... Pero parece muy firme en su decisión. Lo siento, hija, buscaremos algo más.

Mi corazón afligido y frustrado pedía a gritos poder exteriorizar lo que sentía. Pero no sin antes destrozarme con los recuerdos de las personas con quienes compartía el tiempo en el instituto.

Iris, Lysandro, Castiel, Nathaniel... ¿Cómo pude arruinar todo así? Me sentía tonta, tan infantil e idiota como nunca antes. Había arrojado todo por un enorme abismo que no tenía retorno. Olvidé que habían cosas más importantes para mí que el amor... Pero lo que más me dolía, era haberme perdido tanto por alguien que no se dio cuenta de lo que sentía.

Un nudo en la garganta me ahogaba en la desesperación y no me permitía hacer otra cosa más que llorar. Mis ojos se humedecieron con rapidez y dejaron correr libre el cristalino líquido aprisionado en ellos.

—Soy...una tonta... —rompí en un sollozo.

—No hija, no seas tan dura, algo haremos, desde que estés bien de salud todo lo demás se recupera—me acarició el cabello.

Continué llorando con desconsuelo durante un rato y cuando al fin me hube calmado, mamá retiró su abrazo con lentitud.

—Todo estará bien...—susurró mientras se acomodaba mejor en su asiento.

El doctor llegó en ese momento, se presentó, se acercó a mí y me revisó, hizo una serie de preguntas y exámenes que por suerte y a juzgar por su expresión supe que salieron bien. Me recomendó reposo, y le hizo saber a mamá que el alta me lo daría en tres días, puesto que no había daño grave.

El dolor en la cabeza se debía al impacto con el suelo, pero este, no había afectado la memoria, u otros funcionamientos vitales.

El doctor salió de la sala y cerró la puerta tras de sí, logrando que mamá enfocara su vista en mí y me regalara una de sus maternales sonrisas, todo aquello en un vano intento por infringirme algo de felicidad al saber que mi salida sería rápida.

— ¿Puedes traer mi computadora?—le pregunté esperanzada, ya que aunque para ella mi estancia sería corta, para mí, estar aquí sin poder hacer nada significaba una eternidad.

—Claro, hija, iré por ella ahora—se acercó y me besó la frente.

—Gracias, mamá.

La observé salir de la habitación y sin quererlo posé mi vista sobre la cubierta dejando allí que mi mente tuviera la libertad de explorar a su disposición.

¿Podría llegar a perdonarlo? O, más bien, ¿perdonarme a mí misma por haberme dejado llevar de esa manera? Después de todo, mamá tenía razón, yo lo había creado todo, y era por ese motivo que ahora sufría. Era increíble como el ser humano lograba hacerse ilusiones tan rápidamente cuando se encontraba vulnerable al depender exclusivamente del corazón.

Pestañeé un par de veces y entorné mi vista ahora en la mesa junto a mi camilla, necesitaba con premura una hoja y un lápiz, me urgía escribir lo que sentía, lo que pensaba, era desesperante no poder expresarme sobre el papel como tanto me gustaba.

No era un secreto para nadie que tenía una pasión con los poemas y frases. Desde que era niña recuerdo que solía escribir en un cuaderno algunas de las historias que pasaban por mi cabeza y que desde ese momento, se me fue volviendo costumbre el tener que anotar lo que sentía mientras vivía alguna emoción en específico. Cada una de ellas, con el tiempo terminaban convirtiéndose en un mar de sutiles y sensuales palabras que daban vida a mi propia versión de los hechos.

Busqué algo en qué poder expresarme, casi con desesperación, como un sediento que necesitaba agua. Sólo hallé una servilleta, pero nada con qué escribir sobre ella. Con la mirada inspeccioné la habitación en busca de mi bolso, y lo vi allí descansando sobre una silla cerca de la mesa.

Decidida a alcanzarlo me incorporé despacio e incliné un poco mi cuerpo al tiempo que extendía mi brazo. Finalmente conseguí acercarlo a mí y de su interior extraje mi pluma.

Coloqué la servilleta sobre la mesa y empecé a escribir, dejándome llevar, dejando salir todos esos sentimientos arremolinados en mi interior que amenazaban con hacerme enloquecer sino lo plasmaba sobre el papel.

_"La vida se encarga de poner en tu camino a las personas con algún propósito, siempre hay un por qué, siempre hay una razón. Pero todavía no logro entender el motivo por el que te encontré... ___

_No le hallo sentido a un encuentro de un amor no correspondido__  
__No encuentro explicación a quererte desde las sombras sabiendo que tu mirada, tu sonrisa y tus pensamientos le pertenecen a alguien más... ¿Acaso el destino se mofaba de este querer insubordinado? ¿De esta batalla emocional de la que sólo yo resultaría derrotada?___

_Sin ningún atisbo de duda me atrevía a asegurar, que aunque todavía ignore el motivo de tu presencia en mi historia, serás uno de esos recuerdos que difícilmente podré olvidar..."_

Repasé mi fragmento y sonreí, era lo que estaba intentando escribir, era la constatación de lo que había sucedido y por supuesto, mi tan anhelado consuelo.

En cuanto mamá trajo la computadora, logré escribir varios versos más, resultaban tan apaciguadores, tan reconfortantes, era parecido al alivio que sentías al estar sumergido en el agua por mucho tiempo y después de un rato lograr inhalar el oxígeno al salir a la superficie.

Así, dando rienda suelta a mi imaginación, logré sobrevivir a los tres días de estancia en el hospital.

~Al tercer día...

Había podido caminar más y cada vez me dolían menos las piernas, era una mejoría sin duda. Mi cabeza estaba un poco mejor, aunque aún permanecía el dolor, pero nada en comparación con el primer día que desperté; y por último, mi lastimada mano, se veía mejor también, aunque todavía me costaba bastante llegar a mover un dedo.

Aquel día era mi salida, y mientras encontraba una escuela nueva tendría que permanecer en casa, o trabajar los fines de semana para intentar ayudar en algo a mi madre. No estaba muy emocionada con la idea de tener que hacerlo, puesto que me habría encantado continuar en el Sweet Amoris, pero ya que las cosas habían resultado así, no me quedaba más opción que resignarme.

Mi madre y yo guardábamos mis pertenencias en una pequeña mochila que habíamos dejado en la habitación para ir almacenando allí mi computadora y mis objetos de uso personal. Recogimos mi ropa, mis libros enormes de historia que aún llevaba a la escuela aquél día antes de que todo ocurriera y algunas otras cosas más.

Cuando todo estuvo listo mamá me dirigió una mirada cargada de emoción y luego sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa tenue, suficiente para hacerme sentir un poco mejor por volver a casa.

Me incorporé despacio y tomé la mochila repleta de mis pertenencias. Caminé despacio hacia la puerta con un sentimiento de bienestar colmándome el alma, al fin dejaría atrás esas paredes blancas y monótonas, al fin podría olvidar el caminar de las manecillas del reloj que parecían torturarme y obligarme a recordar cada segundo que estaba allí, al fin era libre de esa prisión blanquecina...

Una enfermera se había quedado allí, para darnos los últimos detalles y recibir la habitación que dejé libre. Hizo una llamada en el teléfono de la habitación y una chica llegó con sábanas nuevas.

Salimos al fin, y mientras caminaba pude observar personas en la sala de urgencia que esperaban por una atención inmediata. Algunos de ellos se veían bastante mal y sentí algo de pena por ellos al estar allí esperando en semejantes condiciones.

Finalmente la puerta de la salida se encontraba frente a mí, alzándose orgullosa al servir, paradójicamente, como bendición y maldición. Bendición, por supuesto, para los que como yo, terminaban su proceso allí dentro, y maldición, para los que apenas tendrían que empezar algún tratamiento en ese lugar.

Debía ser completamente sincera en esto: Realmente desde niña había odiado ir al doctor, nunca me gustó y nunca me gustaría. Era demasiado temerosa, y aunque con el tiempo fui haciéndome a la idea de que no era tan malo como pensaba, aún quedaban residuos del miedo que solía experimentar cuando debía ir por algún motivo. Así que, obviamente, el regocijo que sentía era bastante grande, aunque mi salida de ese lugar no trajera precisamente normalidad a mi vida.

La luz del sol me dio de lleno en la cara, embriagándome con esa tibieza tan propia del astro rey. Me daba una sensación de alegría y de una renovadora calma que no sabía bien cómo explicar. Cerré mis párpados y contemplé el cielo tan azul y despejado que casi parecía irreal. Sonreí para mis adentros en cuanto me di la vuelta para observar el que fue mi hogar por tres días.

Mi sonrisa se desvaneció de inmediato y una mueca de sorpresa invadió mi rostro en cuanto mis ojos se toparon con la imagen del peli-rojo, recostado desinteresadamente en la pared junto a la entrada.

Mi madre me dirigió un mohín lleno de incertidumbre, pero mis ojos insistían en posarse en el chico rebelde que ahora sonreía desde su posición.

—Ya voy, mamá—fue lo único que pude decir ante la sorpresa que me embargaba.

Castiel se acercó a mí con esa sonrisa que tan bien conocía.

—Así que sobreviviste...—comentó en un tono tranquilo, cargado de gracia.

Mi madre lo fulminó con la mirada y se alejó antes de gritarle algo a Castiel por decir semejantes imprudencias.

—Ya sabes lo que dicen: Mala hierba nunca muere—repuse con alegría —. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—No te vi en días, ni en tu casa, ni en el instituto, ni en los lugares que frecuentas, así que pensé ¿qué mejor lugar para buscarla que en el hospital? Es bastante torpe.

—Sí, claro... Y dejando las payasadas de lado, ¿cómo te enteraste?—inquirí enarcando una ceja.

—Escuché a Alanis contarle a Ámber sobre lo que pasó—declaró con calma mientras cruzaba sus brazos por encima del pecho.

— ¿¡Alanis!?

Castiel asintió.

—No... ¿¡Pero cómo lo supo!?—exclamé sin retirar la vista de esos iris color plomo.

— ¿Tengo cara de vidente?—cuestionó con sarcasmo.

—Aún así... Eso no dice nada de por qué estás hoy aquí, se supone que nadie sabía que me darían el alta.

Castiel pareció meditar su respuesta, y después de unos segundos simplemente me analizó con la mirada.

—Con un "gracias" es más que suficiente...—respondió.

No sabía qué pensar, realmente era muy dulce de su parte venir justo cuando me daban el alta. Pero sobre todo me encantó el detalle de que notara mi ausencia... De alguna forma lo averiguó y ahora estaba aquí. Mi curiosidad estaba al límite, realmente quería saber cómo había llegado a saber sobre mí, pero dado que con quien hablaba era Castiel, lo mejor era no preguntarle.

—Gracias—murmuré levantando el rostro para enfrentar el de él.

—Sí, sí, ahora vete, nos veremos mañana en la escuela—me dijo mientras ladeaba el torso para comenzar a caminar lejos de allí.

—Me temo que ya no nos veremos tanto como antes—me mordí el labio tratando de liberar un poco la frustración que me producía ese tema.

Pude sentir como me observaba y entonces decidí continuar hablando.

—La directora me ha expulsado de la escuela—solté sin premeditación.

Dirigí mi mirada al suelo, no quería dejar que las lágrimas se escabulleran de mis ojos, no frente a él.

—Te voy... —No continúe la frase, no podía quedar como una tonta sentimental, después de todo, seguro que pensaba que no era el fin del mundo, y hasta me envidiaría por no tener que volver a ese lugar.

—Entiendo, yo también te voy a extrañar...—parecía serio, su semblante era indescifrable, casi parecía como si le afectara en algo la noticia—. Después de todo, me hacías partir de risa con todo lo que te sucedía. Me cuesta pensar que ya no podré reírme de ti, es realmente nostálgico...

— ¿Sólo por eso me vas a extrañar?—pregunté un poco ofendida.

— ¿Qué más pretendes que diga?

—Nada...

Él sonrió

— ¿Ya te enojaste?—indagó.

—No estoy enojada—refuté.

—Claro...—las comisuras de sus labios se ensancharon un poco más —. Te veré mañana—echó a andar como si nada, tan despreocupadamente como siempre, dejándome llena de dudas, pero con una emoción que aún no lograba entender del todo.

_"A todas nos vendieron la falsa idea del hombre ideal que te rescata de enormes castillos custodiados por dragones, que te busca para esposarte y ser felices para siempre, pero ¿Qué sucede cuando te das cuenta que, a veces, el príncipe azul no se encuentra en el chico más caballero, sino en la imperfección de un chico imperfecto?"_

_Continuará…_

_**Notas finales: **_

_¡Gracias a todas por leerme, especialmente a mis chicas maravillosas que siempre me regalan su opinión: _**Mademoiselle le Chat**** ,**__**keelly****, ****laura excla love nagumo haruya****, ****kaila maya the whater**Gracias por el apoyo a mi historia, son increíbles, chicas!

Nuevamente espero que haya sido de su agrado, y millones de gracias a todos pos el tiempo en leer mi relato.

¡Un besote enorme y hasta la próxima!


	6. Por ti, vuelvo a caer

¡Hola, chicas!

Traigo hoy un nuevo capítulo, espero ir subiendo más deprisa los demás. Les mando un beso, y gracias por leerme.

**Por ti, vuelvo a caer…**

Mis ojos, viajaban de un lugar a otro a medida que el auto avanzaba por las concurridas calles que atravesábamos. Estaba absorta; completamente perdida en mis pensamientos a pesar de ser consciente de los lugares con los que mi mirada colisionaba.

Sentía alivio, emoción y un extraño sentimiento de desasosiego hacia lo que respectaba a mi futuro. Siempre imaginé que el concepto de aquella palabra, conllevaba cierta estabilidad, y que no cambiaría en un plazo muy corto puesto que no había razón para ello. Todo lo daba por hecho, y no imaginaba más que un año escolar completamente normal como a lo mejor, solían pensar la mayoría de las personas de mi edad. Lo cierto es que, aunque la palabra futuro, para aquellos que pensaban como yo, tuviera una connotación bastante lejana, resultaba siendo un concepto que dependía del ahora. Poniéndolo de modo sencillo: la palabra "futuro" es mucho más cercana a nosotros de lo que nos atreveríamos siquiera a imaginar.

Todo lo que haces tiene una reacción; dependiendo de cómo actúas hoy, cuentas con la posibilidad de predecir lo que pasará después. Todo funciona así, y simplemente así.

Si lo pensaba con detenimiento, el hecho de que saliera apresuradamente de la escuela, sin autorización alguna y en plena hora de clase, era suficiente motivo para merecer un castigo severo, aunque francamente, no habría pensado en algo tan drástico como la expulsión.

De pronto mi letargo se vio interrumpido por el sonido y el movimiento que producía el móvil dentro de mis bolsillos; sin muchas ganas di un suave tirón para liberarlo. Observé la pantalla durante un fragmento de segundo y vi que quien llamaba era mi amiga Iris, así que sin meditarlo mucho respondí.

— ¡Kim! ¿Cómo estás?—habló precipitadamente cuando escuchó que yo había contestado.

—Bien por suerte. Falsa alarma, amiga—bromeé por puro hábito, era una de las maneras que tenía para aligerar la tensión.

—No sabes el alivio que me da escucharte, Kimmy, apenas ayer me enteré de tu expulsión y del accidente, pero no respondías el teléfono ¡Estaba tan preocupada!

Lo cierto era que había ignorado las llamadas, sólo por el hecho de no darle lástima a ninguno de mis compañeros.

—Lo lamento, Iris, no tenía el móvil a mi disposición—mentí con tanta tranquilidad, que si yo misma me hubiera escuchado, habría creído lo que decía sin dudarlo siquiera.

El auto aparcó frente a mi casa y después de ver a mamá dejar las maletas en la entrada y dirigirse de nuevo hacía mí para ayudarme, me incorporé, aún siendo consciente del leve dolor sobre mis muslos.

— ¿Estás bien? Es decir, ¿completamente bien de salud? ¿Te pasó algo grave—inquirió la peli-roja con una voz de genuina preocupación.

—Estoy en plena forma, de hecho te sorprendería saber que hoy me dieron el alta.

Al llegar a mi hogar sentí una calidez propia de quien después de mucho tiempo regresa a su morada. Ahora podía entender mejor el dicho: "hogar dulce hogar"

— ¡Oh, Kimmy, eso es maravilloso! ¿Crees que podría visitarte?

Me tomé unos segundos para cavilar su petición.

—Sí, desde luego... Me haría bien un poco de compañía sabiendo que no nos veremos tan frecuentemente como antes—la frase se fue extinguiendo en mi garganta como una llama al viento.

— ¡Perfecto, entonces espérame allí! Y no te desanimes, pequeña Kimmy, pronto volverás a establecer una rutina en otro lugar, y nosotras continuaremos hablando, te ayudaré en los deberes, eso no cambiará.

Sonreí ante el dulce y atento comentario de mi compañera y por un momento, varios recuerdos acudieron a mi mente, obligándome a rememorar los ratos que compartí junto a Iris.

—Gracias... No sabes lo bien que me hacen sentir tus palabras—respondí con sinceridad—. Te estaré esperando ansiosa.

— ¡Hasta luego, Kimmy!

Escuché el sonido que produjo antes de colgar y eché a andar por la cocina en busca de algo para comer antes de subir a mi habitación. Abrí el refrigerador perezosamente, y dejé que mis ojos buscaran a su conveniencia lo que se convertiría en mi almuerzo. Tomé un yogurt de fresa y cerré de nuevo la puerta del aparato, con el objetivo de encontrarle alguna compañía al frío lácteo. Observé en la alacena y encontré una bolsa de muffings.

— ¡Perfecto!—murmuré mi victoria y continúe mi camino hacia el enorme sofá negro de mi sala.

—Kimberly, te prepararé el almuerzo, deja eso para más tarde—la voz de mi madre como la de cualquier otra en estas ocasiones, contenía un cincuenta por ciento de reprimenda y otro igual de protección.

Abrí de todas formas la bebida y di un sorbo. Me quedé allí hasta que mamá me llevó el almuerzo especial de "bienvenida a casa" que había preparado, y a partir de allí permanecí absorta en un programa de televisión que presentaban.

Perdí la noción del tiempo y cuando observé el reloj me di cuenta que habían transcurrido poco más de dos horas. La idea de volver a mi cuarto y quedarme instalada allí hasta la noche, era bastante tentadora, sin embargo mis doloridas piernas me imploraban por una dosis más larga de quietud y reposo en el cómodo canapé.

No me moví de allí, y pasé el tiempo charlando de trivialidades con mi madre. Agradecía a mi progenitora por entretener mi escurridiza mente y evitar que recuerdos relacionados con besos llegaran de nuevo a torturarme.

Exhalé con fuerza cuando mamá subió a su habitación, y me quedé allí intentando darle vueltas al tema que acabábamos de tocar. Era interesante y al mismo tiempo espeluznante. Si, espeluznante por completo, pero no por eso imposible o improbable; de hecho, cada vez más se volvía parte de mi realidad.

Resulta apenas normal que cuando te encuentras con algo nuevo, tiendas a sentir que no eres suficientemente capaz, o tal vez llegues a pensar en las dificultades que acarrea. Lo cierto es que, cualquier cosa que hagas por primera vez, sea desconocida y te haga dar un paso fuera de tu zona de comodidad, aterra a casi todos. La clave está en aceptar, asimilar e intentar.

Me quedé un poco preocupada sopesando mis opciones: habían tiendas de ropa cerca, tal vez podría probar suerte en alguna de ellas, o enviar currículums a un restaurante y empezar de esa forma. Lo importante era intentarlo ¿no?

Enfoqué mi vista nuevamente en la televisión, tomé el control y me dediqué a cambiar de canal hasta encontrar algo que llamara mi atención. Finalmente, y después de pasar por los mismos canales una y otra vez, como si mágicamente los programas se terminaran en el rato que tardaba en volver a ellos, encontré un show de una novela que solía ver mamá. Di vueltas al control sobre mi mano y rato después hubo un beso que me dejó completamente absorta en mis pensamientos… O debería decir, recuerdos.

Besos... Todos alguna vez hemos pasado por aquella situación. Resultaba de lo más grato si iba acompañado de un sentimiento real. De allí su valor, su importancia, su trascendencia. Sin embargo, los tiempos, las personas y las creencias cambian; los besos ahora suelen ser un saludo, algo tan común como el hecho de respirar o simplemente parpadear. Su valor se perdió, se extinguió, y no quedaba más que los lejanos recuerdos de lo que solían ser.

Lo había visto muchas veces, y aunque supiera que los chicos como Castiel suelen besar al ton ni son como si se tratara de algo tan normal como lavarse los dientes, yo aún tenía la pequeña ilusión de que ese beso para él, significara algo más que un simple hábito.

Mi ensimismamiento e introspección acerca de los besos, se vieron interrumpidos por el sonido del timbre. Me dispuse a abrir pero mi madre se adelantó. Escuché a Iris saludar a mi madre al abrir la puerta, y un tono masculino la secundó. Se trataba de una voz que simplemente me congeló la sangre, que bloqueó momentáneamente todos los pensamientos negativos, todas las reflexiones que había hecho, reduciéndolas a nada más que a distantes voces en mi cabeza.

—Pasen—oí decir a mi progenitora y a continuación unos pasos la siguieron, haciéndose más fuertes conforme se acercaban.

— ¡Kimmy!—Iris me abrazó con un ímpetu asombroso, digno de quien hace bastantes años no ve a alguien a quien aprecia. Le devolví el gesto, tratando de hacer que mi enloquecido cerebro funcionara de la manera correcta para recibirla cortésmente.

—Me da gusto verte—respondí lo más tranquilamente posible y le dediqué una sonrisa cargada de simpatía.

—También a mí, Kimmy, y no sólo yo…—sus pupilas se movieron hacia el grácil rubio de mirada cálida, que me veía con una expresión de preocupación y alivio desde el fondo de la habitación.

Caminó hacia donde me encontraba como si se tratara de un espejismo y luego se sentó en el sofá, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada de permiso a mi madre quien aún se encontraba allí.

Mi respiración se aceleró, sentí como mi corazón de nuevo latía con fuerza dentro de mí. El golpeteo por poco me deja sorda, y si no hubiera sido por la expresión de regocijo que compartían ambos rostros, habría jurado que podrían escucharlo también.

—Kim...—Nathaniel tomó mi mano, tan delicadamente que casi parecía que se tratara de un pétalo de rosa que al menor movimiento podría marchitarse.

Me estremeció su roce, era celestial, mágico, sublime... Pude haber buscado la palabra que describiera mejor lo que su simple mano me hacía sentir, pero la verdad era que no encontraría algún término que explicara la sensación tan maravillosa que me embargaba en aquél momento.

Imaginaba que Iris tenía sospechas sobre mis sentimientos por Nathaniel, pero ahora, gracias a mi reacción y al calor que invadía mis mejillas, estaba segura que no le quedaría duda alguna.

Intenté contestar al delegado, pero simplemente las palabras no parecían conseguir hacer vibrar mis cuerdas vocales. Miles de recuerdos del beso con Melody se hicieron presentes en mi memoria, y sin quererlo, mis ojos se posaron en sus finos labios.

—Kim, ¿estás bien?—inquirió con su mirada cálida como los rayos del sol en la mañana.

—Vamos, Kimmy, no vas a quedarte muda ahora que hemos venido a verte, ¿verdad?—me urgió Iris.

—No... Desde luego que no—mi voz parecía algo irritada, no conseguía que sonara más apacible luego de recordar el beso.

—Me enteré de tu expulsión del Instituto—comentó Nathaniel con su expresión incómoda adornándole el rostro—, intentaré hablar con la directora, enseñarle tus calificaciones, tal vez algunos profesores puedan interve...

—Shh...—mis dedos índice y corazón viajaron hasta posarse sobre su boca, lo observé unos momentos y tomé aire para hablar —. Gracias por tu preocupación, y por tu interés en ayudarme, pero sabes bien que la que actué mal fui yo. Ahora estoy pagando las consecuencias de lo que yo misma provoqué. Soy responsable y sensata.

Retiré mis dedos de sus aterciopelados labios y le dediqué mi mejor sonrisa.

—Kimmy, ¿y por qué saliste así?—preguntó Iris, que parecía bastante analítica e interesada por el motivo de mi huida.

—Estaba enojada—me limité a contestar.

—Sé bien que esa es una regla de lo más relevante, pero Castiel siempre lo hace... Admito que el accidente empeoró la situación dado que el Instituto es responsable de ti durante el tiempo que tengas que estar allí, pero... Con tus calificaciones y tu expediente seguro te dan una segunda oportunidad—habló Nathaniel que aún albergaba esperanzas en lo que yo ya las había perdido.

—Es cierto, una junta de estudiantes pidiendo tu regreso también ayudaría, tal vez si todos se lo pidiésemos...—comentó Iris con un toque de timidez afectando su tono.

Nathaniel acarició con su pulgar mi mano sana atrapada en la de él, y no logré saber si fue con el objeto de hacerme perder el hilo de mis pensamientos o una discreta caricia que nada tenía que ver con pretender que cambiara de opinión. Lo único que puedo decir es que acepté su ayuda sin dudarlo.

Estar bajo el "efecto Nathaniel" era conciliador, me ayudaba a calmarme y a no recordar el dolor, pero al mismo tiempo, el observar su rostro de ángel y saber que no sería mío, me producía una punzada en el alma difícil de ignorar por más "hechizada" que estuviera.

—Gracias, chicos—sonreí a ambos—, de verdad... Esto significa mucho para mí.

—A ti Kimmy, eres buena chica, no mereces perder el resto del año escolar—me alentó la peli-roja.

Nathaniel parecía pensativo y no fue sino después de un rato que decidió hablar.

— ¿Por qué estabas enojada?—cuestionó con interés, casi como si hubiera descubierto una parte del misterio que no había considerado.

Mi mirada chocó con la de él y no supe qué responder, primero porque una oleada de rabia me estaba carcomiendo el alma, y segundo me parecía una completa ironía que justo él me preguntara aquello. Siempre suele suceder, que la persona que más aprecias es quien te pregunta las cosas que deseas evitar, sobre todo por el hecho de que ignoran que son ellos mismos el motivo.

—No tiene importancia—murmuré —. No me sentía bien. La mano me dolía demasiado, fui a la enfermería pero al no encontrar a nadie allí, creí que ir por un momento a casa y tomar un analgésico me calmaría el dolor. La enfermera no apareció así que... Eso me enojó, de verdad la necesitaba...—parte de la verdad era mejor que mentir, y eso, al menos en algo, me hacía sentir mejor.

—Sí, entiendo que te hayas enojado por el inconstante servicio que nos ofrece la Doctora Molly, hablaré con la directora—ofreció Nathaniel.

—Ya es suficiente con que la molestes con el asunto de mi regreso al instituto, no tiene caso, simplemente debió estar ocupada con otra cosa.

Iris parecía prestar atención a cada mirada, palabra o gesto que nos hiciéramos entre los dos, y eso sólo me complicaba las cosas.

—Su trabajo es ayudar a los estudiantes—repuso el delegado con firmeza.

—Pierde cuidado—le pedí a Nathaniel—, ya bastantes problemas causé, sólo quiero olvidarme de todo y dejar tranquilo ese tema. Si le doy más vueltas al asunto terminaré tratando de encontrar sospechosos, hasta dar con el responsable del empujón que provocó es... —Me interrumpí bruscamente al darme cuenta de que estaba hablando de más. De inmediato noté sus semblantes cambiar al analizar cada sílaba que había pronunciado.

Iris se llevó las manos a los labios en señal de asombro y el rostro de Nathaniel siempre tan amable y apacible había desaparecido por completo; sus ojos parecían crispados, expresando el asombro y la exaltación que mi súbita confesión le habían causado.

—Esto es grave, Kim, ¿estás segura de lo que estás diciendo?—sus orbes ambarinos me estudiaban, intentando escrutar la verdad escondida en los míos.

—Yo... Bueno, eso sentí... Estoy segura que antes de cruzar la calle alguien me empujó—resollé sin atreverme a mirar sus rostros cubiertos por el pánico.

—Esto hay que investigarlo, casi pudo ser un homicidio—se apresuró a añadir la peli-roja.

El agarre en la mano de Nathaniel se convirtió en uno más compacto, incrementando nuestro contacto y reduciendo a nada el espacio entre nuestras extremidades. Me perdí observando nuestras manos unidas y pude notar la tensión que sentía con tan sólo mirar la manera en la que sus dedos se cerraban con fuerza alrededor de la mía.

—Iris tiene razón, tiene que abrirse una investigación, pudieron haberte matado, Kim, no se trata de ignorar algo de esta naturaleza—me instó el rubio.

—Pudo haber sido un accidente...—murmuré.

—Sea como fuese, Kimmy, tu vida estuvo en riesgo—la peli-roja de cabello trenzado simplemente me dedicó un apretón en mi hombro.

—El hombre que conducía el auto pudo haber visto algo, tal vez eso ayude—intervino Nathaniel una vez más.

— ¡Claro, seguro notó algo extraño!—exclamó mi amiga con el entusiasmo extendiéndose en su voz —. ¿Tú no viste nada?

—El auto impactó contra mí, me golpeé en la cabeza, no pude ver nada más que el auto acercándose.

—Ouhh...—escuché el resoplido de desilusión que emitió Iris.

— ¿Como está tu cabeza?—inquirió el delegado.

—Mejor, el día que desperté fue bastante doloroso—repliqué—. Al menos ahora es cada vez más ínfimo, al igual que el de mis piernas. Tuve mucha suerte...

—Al menos estás recuperándote—sonrió más tranquilo, pero no menos tensionado. Lo noté porque su mano aún aferraba la mía con fuerza.

—Nathaniel... Mi mano...—le advertí antes de que él resultara rompiéndome los huesos de la única extremidad sana que me quedaba.

— ¡Lo siento!—liberó mi palma y retiró la suya, haciéndome lamentar por haber dicho algo al respecto.

Resultaba increíble como él me hacía olvidar de todo, podría perdonarle lo que fuera porque su simple presencia resultaba ser el analgésico perfecto a mi dolor. Era mi alivio y mi desconsuelo.

¿Cómo era eso posible? No lo sé, tal vez los seres humanos nos aferramos con uñas y dientes a las cosas que nos dañan. Sentimos morbo y casi una adicción incomprensible ante las situaciones que resultan perjudiciales. Y llevándolo a mi caso, era doblemente fatal, porque por un lado tenía al chico que salió directo de un libro de cuentos de hadas, que ignoraba por completo mis sentimientos hacia él, y por el otro tenía al rebelde, intranquilo y seductor que sólo deseaba jugar y resultar vencedor.

Nos quedamos allí en la sala de mi casa viendo una película, era bastante interesante, pero no más que Nathaniel, así que de vez en cuando le dedicaba una discreta miradita, y mientras lo inspeccionaba supe que el haberse quedado teniendo deberes, debía resultarle extraño dado que no acostumbraba a dejarlos para después, pero allí estaba él, con sus dorados ojos fijos en la pantalla, concentrado en la película que parecía divertirle. Sonreí sin pensarlo.

Les agradecía enormemente su compañía, me hacía sentir mejor el saber que contaba con mis compañeros. Sin lugar a dudas, era el mejor regalo que podían ofrecerme.

La luna se asomaba en el cielo en forma de uña, casi parecía que el enorme firmamento sonreía, o por lo menos a mí, solía darme esa impresión. La película terminó y junto con ella el espectáculo de ver al rubio. Intenté levantarme para despedirlos, pero ambos insistieron en que no lo hiciera.

Los vi salir de casa, después de recoger algunas palomitas que se habían caído al suelo, y me quedé con un sentimiento tan hermoso, que no pude dejar de sonreír.  
Levanté mi manta, y me fui despacio hacia las escaleras para refugiarme en la calidez de mi habitación. Evité llamar a mi madre porque ya estaba dormida y no quería interrumpir su sueño. Así que despacio fui subiendo, hasta que el timbre volvió a sonar cuando casi llegaba. Giré lentamente y bajé de nuevo.

— ¿Qué se les habrá olvidado?—me pregunté y cuando hube llegado a la sala, eché un vistazo rápido, pero no vi nada allí.

El timbre rompió de nuevo el silencio pero esta vez lo hizo en varias oportunidades, causando que me apresurara a abrir. Quité las cerraduras y empujé la puerta para ver de quién se trataba.

Afuera, Castiel me miraba con lo que parecía ser algo de pena.

—Ten—arrojó a mis manos una caja que logré atrapar y se echó a andar una vez más por las oscuras calles sin pronunciar palabra.

Me quedé viéndolo hasta que su silueta desapareció y luego observé la caja en mis manos; eran chocolates con relleno de frutas. No pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa aún más grande y entré de nuevo a casa completamente inundada en un sentimiento de regocijo imposible de ocultar.

Juré escuchar algo entre los arbustos de la entrada pero no presté atención, nada me arrebataría mi momento de júbilo.

Continuará…

**Notas finales: **

Nuevamente gracias especiales a todas esas chicas que me comentan siempre, realmente agradezco su apoyo y su lealtad, y les reitero mis más sinceros agradecimientos por acompañarme en este caminito:

**Mademoiselle le Chat:** ¡Es un gran gusto para mí que te agrade la forma en la que escribo, realmente me hace mucha ilusión! ¿De verdad eso sentiste? Pues, vaya, realmente puedo decir que es un gran honor que te hayas identificado con las situaciones.

Jajaja, ya verás como todo se va desarrollando. Ya no tienes que actualizar más la página, ahora si ya está el capítulo. De verdad te agradezco el siempre estar aquí, linda, es increíble tenerte. ¡Un beso!

**katheriiine****:** ¡Me alegra que te guste la historia Y Castiel que debo decir que a mí también me encanta! Gracias por comentar y por el tiempo en leerme, te mando un besote.

**malena99**** :** ¡Linda, gracias por el comentario por aquí y debo decirte que es un placer saber que te gusta la historia y el cómo está narrado! Los detalles de los poemas realmente han marcado mucho esta historia y no quisiera dejarlos, aunque últimamente Kim no ha escrito demasiado.

Es un verdadero alivio el saber que te agrada la personalidad que le estoy dando a Castiel, sin duda pensé que me estaba quedando muy OOC, pero el que lo menciones es un subidón de moral. Tienes razón, el pelirrojo es un chico frio, pero en medio de esa máscara de chico malo posee un lindo corazón.

Si, Nathaniel realmente se equivocó aunque ya ves que ignora el motivo. ¡Te mando un besote y gracias por comentarme!

**Roxi gonzales****:** ¡Qué gusto que te haya gustado, linda! Gracias por leerme y comentarme. Espero seguir teniéndote por aquí. ¡Besote!

**keelly****:** ¡Me alegra que te gustara! También yo amo a Castiel, es uno de los personajes que más me gustan y al que mejor partido se le puede sacar. Espero que con este capi queden un poco más dispersas tus dudas. ¡Te envío un besote gigante, gracias por comentar!

¡Muchas gracias a todos por leer, hasta la próxima!


	7. Sospecha insaciable

¡Hola una vez más, chicas!

Aquí les traigo otro capítulo de mi historia, de antemano gracias por su tiempo y espero que lo disfruten.

**Sospecha insaciable**

Había pasado la mayor parte de la noche despierta, en primer lugar porque me encontraba inquieta con el tema de mi posible regreso al Sweet Amoris, y por el otro lado, lo que tendría que hacer si la remota probabilidad de convencer a la directora fallaba.

Suelo ser de esas chicas que se ilusionan en un segundo, y dado que ya estaba lo suficientemente alegre pensando en que tal vez se hiciera realidad, también me llenaba de emoción el hecho de que fuera Nathaniel quien lo hubiera propuesto, ya que sin lugar a dudas, él reforzó mi esperanza en volver a ser una alumna en el instituto.

Parte de mi "discurso nocturno" se basó en la increíble y desagradecida forma en que los seres humanos vemos el mundo. Nunca nos detenemos a pensar en que cada cosa que poseemos tiene un valor, y que debemos apreciarlo porque requirió un esfuerzo en su momento.

Para nosotros el sentimiento de estima sobre algo o alguien, está ligado a nuestro ego; luego de que luchamos por obtenerlo, y cumplimos nuestro objetivo, se convierte en "algo más", en la simple y llana costumbre de contar con algo que ya ganaste y que no te pueden arrebatar.

Peleamos día a día por ser mejores que los demás, por competir y destacar, pero luego de que se consiguen los resultados, terminan siendo parte de un pasado coleccionable que en reuniones familiares podrás enseñar con orgullo.

Desde luego que la satisfacción sobre lo que consigues con esfuerzo es un sentimiento increíble. ¿Pero qué hay de las situaciones normales por las que atravesamos día a día? El sólo hecho de abrir los ojos, de respirar, de volver a ver la luz del día, de vivir... ¿No es ya suficiente razón para valorar y atesorar? Claro que sí, pero las personas no somos conscientes de ello a pesar de saberlo; estamos todo el tiempo inmiscuidos en nuestros problemas en el trabajo o en la escuela, nunca nos detenemos a pensar en esos no tan pequeños detalles que nos rodean. Sólo cuando nos encontramos en una situación en la que estamos en riesgo de perderlos, o los perdemos para siempre, podemos apreciar el valor de lo que teníamos.

Sin pérdida no se comprende el valor.

Yo había tenido la oportunidad de estudiar, de permanecer en el mismo lugar con mis amigos, aprendiendo, formándome, creciendo... Y cuando lo perdí comprendí que las clases, los deberes, y en general las cosas que allí hacen, son invaluables.

Había quedado a la deriva en un mundo enorme, completamente indefensa y desorientada. ¿Qué hacías cuando los planes que tenías se derrumbaban frente a tus ojos? Era necesario tener un plan B, de eso no hay duda, pero yo ahora no estaba preparada para cambiar de estrategia, así que ponía mis ganas y enviaba vibras positivas, hacia el delegado y mis amigos para que lograran convencer a la anciana directora.

Cubrí mi cuerpo todavía más con las mantas, y dejé mi mirada se extraviara en el azul del cielo.

*-*.-.*-*.-.*-*.-.*-*.-.

~ Narrador: Castiel

Clases y más inútiles clases ¿cuándo acabaría aquella tortura diaria? ¿De qué me serviría todo eso? Sólo perdía mi tiempo escuchando aburridos profesores hablar sobre cosas que no me atraían en absoluto. Odiaba tener que escuchar tanta habladuría, y odiaba aún más no poder escapar de allí.

Esperé impacientemente oír el timbre sonar para escabullirme de esa aula como una sombra, y poder respirar aire fresco en la azotea. Pero para mi desgracia el reloj no parecía moverse de donde estaba.

Observé con detenimiento a las personas que compartían la clase conmigo y detuve mi mirada en una peli-negra muy peculiar, de vez en cuando me dedicaba una que otra miradita, y yo por supuesto, no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad. Sabía de antemano que no resultaría nada bueno de eso, ¿pero qué más da? Si así consigo lo que quiero, valdrá la pena.

Lancé una rápida mirada a la ventana, luego al reloj y por último a mi desgastado cuaderno. Lo abrí sin muchas ganas y empecé a romper suavemente varios trozos de papel para crear una pequeña masa circular; luego de tenerla listas la arrojé a las cabezas de los que se localizaban más adelante de mí. Varios de ellos observaban a los lados tratando de detectar al culpable, pero al no dar con él, simplemente volvían a enfocar su atención en la aburrida lección de literatura. Repetí el proceso un par de veces más hasta que una chica de aspecto cansado me atrapó en mi travesura y se quejó con el maestro ¡Patética sin duda!

— Castiel, deje de comportarse como un chiquillo malcriado, ya somos lo bastante grandecitos como para estar arrojando papelitos, ¿no cree?—inquirió mirándome—. Lo enviaré a la dirección ahora mismo así que sígame.

Me levanté de mi lugar con tranquilidad y decidí seguirlo, no sin antes dedicarle un guiño a Alanis que me veía desde su asiento con una sonrisa en su rostro. Volví mi mirada al profesor que aguardaba impaciente y cuando hube traspasado el umbral del aula, el sonido del timbre retumbó por los pasillos.

—Genial...—esbocé una sonrisa triunfal y eché a correr rumbo a la azotea. Escuché los gritos del maestro pero no me detuve, no era de ninguna forma tan sumiso, ni tan tonto.

Al llegar a mi lugar predilecto simplemente me recosté en el barandal, saqué un cigarro de mi bolsillo, lo puse en mi boca y lo encendí con el mechero que siempre llevaba conmigo. Observé el horizonte, me encantaba la visión y la tranquilidad que allí se respiraba. Lejos del ruido y de los maestros.

Había robado la llave varios meses atrás y nadie parecía disgustado, excepto el idiota de Nathaniel, pero con ese las cosas eran fáciles de arreglar; un par de amenazas y asunto resuelto. Exhalé el humo del cigarrillo y dirigí mi mirada al cielo. Vaya que hacía un muy buen día.

El pequeño objeto cilíndrico apretado entre mis labios actuaba como relajante en distintas ocasiones, no solía fumar demasiado, salvo en algunos ensayos con Lysandro, o en una que otra reunión con amigos. Pero el motivo por el que lo hacía ahora era completamente diferente; estaba preocupado. Si bien no era un sujeto al que le inquietaran muchas cosas, ésta en particular se estaba saliendo de las manos.

Desde aquella noche en la que le di el susto de su vida a Kim, habían empezado a suceder cosas extrañas, alguien estaba siguiéndonos, y no sólo en una oportunidad, sino en varias. Estaba claro que no se trataba de alguien muy experimentado en el tema del espionaje, pero aún así era desconcertante.

Había llegado a creer que se trataba de una simple casualidad hasta que oí hablar a Ámber y sus siamesas con Alanis sobre lo que ocurrió con Kim. Así fue como me enteré y supe de inmediato que no se trataba de una coincidencia. El rumor se esparció por la escuela y varios incluso, llegaron a comentar que se trataba de un suicidio. Todo se volvía cada vez más un disparate, y decidí deambular por su casa varias noches, sólo para asegurarme. La primera de ellas confirmé que el rumor era cierto y que Kim no se encontraba en su casa; la segunda noche pareció normal, su madre o al menos eso creía yo, entró a la edificación hablando por teléfono, fue allí cuando supe que Kim tendría el alta en tres días; y la tercera noche sólo fue silencio, no había nada raro allí. Ni rastros del espía, nada en absoluto...

Cuando fui a ver su salida del hospital, no estaba enterado de su expulsión, supongo que tomaron la decisión de inmediato el día en el que todo ocurrió, pero yo no me paso la vida entera en la dirección, así que no estaba al tanto.  
Después de que ella lo mencionó, pensé en pasar esa noche a su casa con alguna excusa, sólo para ver si a su llegada algo extraño ocurría y así fue; de nuevo la presencia de alguien moviéndose dentro de los arbustos. Sólo que no estaba seguro de si se trataba de algún animal. Tal vez era uno y yo aquí como un idiota jugando al detective.

No entendía bien por qué me importaba el hecho de que mi compañera fuera perseguida por un psicópata, pero, fuera la que fuese, si lo sabía, no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados. No quería sentirme responsable de una muerte cercana a mí.

Escuché en la puerta algunos golpes que se iban volviendo cada vez más persistentes y me acerqué a abrir.

—Estuve golpeando hace cinco minutos-espetó Lys con su tono condescendiente característico.

—No escuché—repliqué comenzando a caminar de vuelta a donde me encontraba.

—Estás bastante distraído, y si me lo preguntas, creo que ir a una estación de policía es lo más adecuado.

—Tal vez concuerde contigo—murmuré.

—No veo la razón por la que debas hacerlo por ti mismo, Castiel, ciertamente es peligroso.

—Eso lo sé... Pero se necesitan pruebas para recurrir a la autoridad, así que de todas formas, seguiré intentando averiguar algo.

—Como prefieras, sólo intento protegerte un poco—comentó Lysandro—, por cierto, parece que Nathaniel, y varios más se han reunido en el pasillo para intentar convencer a la directora de reingresar a Kim a la escuela.

—Ese tipo no hace más que actuar como buen samaritano—hablé con exasperación mientras retiraba de la cajetilla otro cigarrillo.

—Deberíamos bajar y ver en qué termina todo, tal vez Kimberly pueda regresar, sé que eso te alegrará.

—Lo único que me alegra sobre eso es que regresaría mi payaso personal.

Lysandro esbozó una media sonrisa –Imagino que es tu forma de decir que la extrañas, no veo que pudieras haberlo expresado de otra manera.

Giré sobre mis talones para encararlo — ¿De qué rayos hablas?

—Te espero abajo—se dio la vuelta y desapareció en las escaleras.

Me quedé un momento allí y cuando terminé mi cigarro, bajé con desgano. Cuando descendí, divisé a un grupo de personas reunidas frente a la sala de delegados. Distinguí a la vieja directora y a Nathaniel justo a su lado con una carpeta entre las manos y varias otras cosas que no me interesaba saber de qué se trataban.

Iris, el profesor Farrés, Kentin, los dos clones Alexy y Armín, Ámber y sus amigas, Alanis, Violeta y Rosalía estaban allí reunidos con el rubio tonto. Incluso Lysandro tenía la seria intensión de apoyar al delegado.

Caminé despacio hasta el grupo y a una distancia de la multitud Alanis hablaba con sus nuevas amistades. Simulé no prestarles atención y permanecí allí para escuchar.

—No puede ser que mi hermano esté de parte de esa mosquita muerta de Kimberly—se quejaba la tonta, cabeza hueca de Ámber.

—Es increíble que tanta gente la quiera de vuelta, por mí que se quede en su casa y no regrese—la secundó Li.

—Después de lo difícil que ha sido, si la directora acepta su reingreso no sé qué más podría hacer para alejarla—el tono preocupado que empleó Alanis me dejó pensativo —. ¡No es posible que dejaras que tu hermano fuera a visitarla justo anoche!

—Traté de impedirlo—se defendió la rubia—Amenacé con decírselo a papá, pero dijo que debía asegurarse y luego simplemente se marchó molesto.

— ¡No hiciste nada importante para detenerlo, sólo con decírselo no era suficiente, si regresa será tu culpa y todo lo que ha sucedido será en vano!-exclamó la peli-negra sin perder el control en su tono de voz.

—Si regresa le haremos la vida imposible, no se resistirá y se largará de aquí, te doy mi palabra.

—Eso espero—refutó Alanis—, no puede volver ahora que Castiel parece interesarse en mí.

Murmullos, sus voces se habían reducido a pequeños susurros en mis oídos. No pude evitar escuchar e hice bien; Alanis sin duda parecía saber algo que todos ignorábamos. Mi plan estaba hecho y lo llevaría a cabo, no podía fallar.

Me acerqué al grupo de chicas que parecían estar discutiendo y sonreí. Noté la mirada de Alanis y Ámber fija en mí.

— ¿Qué harás en la tarde?—pregunté a la peli-negra viéndola con detenimiento.

Intenté ignorar la cara de molestia que me dedicaba Ámber y continué con mi estrategia. Era buen plan, averiguaría algo, me divertiría con una chica en el proceso y de paso me vengaría de Kim por dejar entrar a su casa tan noche al idiota de Nathaniel, que seguro iba con otras intensiones ¿qué podía salir mal?

—N-na...nada—respondió la chica con nerviosismo.

Sonreí.

—Perfecto... Entonces a las cuatro en el parque—tomé su barbilla y me acerqué hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de sus labios, sentí su aliento chocar contra el mío y luego me separé acariciando su mentón. Todas las chicas caían con eso.

Di un paso hasta reunirme con Lysandro y de repente mi preocupación se había esfumado, estaba de tan buen humor que quería escuchar las suplicas de Nathaniel a la vieja.

—... Sus calificaciones son bastante buenas y su expediente es impecable, no hay muchos alumnos que lo tengan.

—No debería intentar justificarla, delegado Nathaniel, lo que hizo está estipulado en las reglas y las reglas se hicieron para cumplirse—declaró la directora.

—Estoy segura que si le da la oportunidad ella no volverá a cometer esa infracción—intervino Iris—. Después de su accidente lo menos que quiere es perder sus estudios.

—Pues debió pensarlo mejor antes de salir de la institución—repuso la anciana con firmeza.

—Podrían dejársele trabajos complementarios como castigo por lo que cometió—habló el señor Farrés —, puedo encargarme personalmente de emplear ese castigo.  
La directora pareció meditar la idea del maestro.

—Aburrido...—murmuré y me fui de allí antes de saber nada. La verdad era que poco me importaba si regresaba. Sólo me irritaba la excesiva preocupación de Nathaniel ¿acaso estaba tras ella?

A paso lento me dirigí al patio y me senté en una de las bancas con el objetivo de escuchar música. Tuve que levantarme una vez porque sentí algo extraño y allí encontré el cuaderno de mi olvidadizo amigo. Eché un vistazo a las letras y recordé el ritmo de algunas. Rato después, me dediqué a tararear las canciones de Winged Skull y así permanecí hasta que la hora pactada con Alanis llegó.

Después de haberme saltado las clases, la hora de salida por fin había llegado, así que me apresuré hacia el parque para el encuentro. Apagué mi reproductor de música y aguardé a la peli-negra con la esperanza de que no me hiciera quedarme allí por mucho tiempo; después de todo, odiaba esperar, y si tardaba demasiado ya no me encontraría aquí.

Para mi sorpresa Alanis llegó antes de que empezara a sentir mal humor, y eso le sumó puntos. Pasé un brazo por detrás de sus hombros cuando se acercó a mí y me quedé viéndola.

— ¿Bien, a dónde te gustaría ir?—pregunté esperando que no me hiciera ir demasiado lejos.

—La zona comercial, ¿estaría mal para empezar?—noté un tono carmesí en sus mejillas y sonreí al saber que me pedía ir a un lugar bastante cerca de aquí.

—En absoluto—respondí y nos encaminamos hacia el sitio acordado.

— ¿Por qué decidiste invitarme a salir?—inquirió una vez comenzamos a caminar.

— ¿Tiene algo de malo? ¿No es eso lo que siempre quisiste?

—Sí, siempre lo deseé, pero estabas con... Ella...

— ¿Ella? Ah, si... Mi novia—enfaticé la última palabra.

— ¿Aún lo es?—cuestionó con su expresión completamente desorbitada.

—No, claro que no, de hecho sólo le ayudo a contactar a la policía por algo extraño que le sucede últimamente... Es la única comunicación que tenemos.

— ¿Policía? ¿Por qué?

—Eso nos encantaría saberlo, tenemos varias teorías... —Le acaricié la mejilla con tortuosa lentitud —. Un acosador, alguien que quiera vengarse… Un admirador secreto…

Sentí como se estremecía y acerqué mi rostro al de ella.

—Me encantaría ayudarte, Castiel, pero realmente no sé de qué hablas, no tenía idea de que estaba pasando por algo así...—mientras hablaba besé su mejilla con suavidad.

—Perdona... ¿Qué decías?—susurré cerca de su boca.

—No deberían... Pedirle ayuda a la policía, es demasiado… ¿no crees? supongo que fue un accidente lo que le sucedió, es bastante torpe… Además ya está todo bien ¿verdad?—se retiró un poco mirándome y ahora haciendo danzar su dedo pulgar sobre mis labios, con una sonrisa.

_Demonios, esto va a ser más difícil de lo que imaginé_

—Quizás, pero siempre es mejor asegurarse...

—Están exagerando, ¿qué te hace pensar que sea un crimen? ¿No es eso muy extremista?

—Eso no lo sabemos... ¿O Acaso tú sí?—pregunté de nuevo cerca de ella.

—Desde luego que no… ¿Por qué crees que yo…?

—Sólo digo que… tal vez alguien sepa cosas que nosotros ignoremos.

—Escucha… yo… no soporto que pienses mal sobre mí, ¿realmente crees que yo le haría algo así a Kimberly?—Cuestionó con un tono de voz cargado de aflicción.

Llegamos a la zona comercial finalmente y pasamos por varias tiendas de ropa, música y demás. Decidimos tomar asiento en una banca cerca de allí.

Apreté mis puños sobre la tela de mis vaqueros negros, la verdad ya me estaba hartando de que me tomaran por tonto.

—Si mal no recuerdo intentaste golpearla—procuré esconder el enojo que me carcomía las entrañas pero el autocontrol no suele durarme demasiado.

—Sólo fue una pequeña riña escolar…

—Escúchame, y que te quede claro de una vez por todas—la contemplé fríamente, ya estaba fuera de mis casillas—. Si sabes algo acerca de lo que le sucedió a Kimberly o tú misma eres la directamente responsable, me olvidaré de que eres una chica y después de darte una buena paliza, me encargaré de que encuentres un buen lugar en la cárcel. Así que es mejor que cuides tus pasos, porque estaré vigilándote de cerca.

Los orbes azules de Alanis se abrieron como platos por la sorpresa. No respondió de inmediato a mis acusaciones, sólo permanecía allí sentada apretando los puños y tal vez hasta las ganas de llorar, pero no me importaba.

— ¿Por qué haces esto…? ¿Por qué te interesa tanto?—cuestionó sin hacer contacto visual.

—Eso no te incumbe.

— ¿Te gusta mucho, no es así?

— ¡Kimberly es una tarada, tonta, cursi, plana y de pésimo gusto que no se sabe cuidar sola!—gruñí—. Ya fue suficiente, no más preguntas estúpidas.

Crucé los brazos por encima del pecho y resoplé ¿por qué las mujeres eran tan complicadas? Por todo tienen que estar comparándose, no se sienten completas si no tienen un modelo al cual vencer, es realmente patético.

No me molestaba que pelearan por mí, siempre había tenido muchas chicas que se interesaban, pero jamás alguna llegó tan lejos como Alanis, y lo decía tomando en cuenta que casi golpea a la tonta de Kim, porque en realidad, no tenía prueba alguna de que hubiera sido ella la culpable de lo que sucedió con el auto.

Continué en mi posición hasta que sentí la pequeña mano de Alanis situarse en uno de mis brazos, apretó un poco su agarre y luego se irguió quedando cerca de mí por un costado. Se acercó lentamente y me besó.

Sus labios al principio fueron dubitativos, casi temerosos, buscaban la respuesta por parte de los míos pero al no obtenerla se movieron con más ímpetu, exigiendo una contestación, casi resultaron suplicantes. Aligeré mis brazos para acercar su pequeño cuerpo y aplastarlo contra el mío. Respondí el beso con la misma intensidad, con el mismo frenesí que ella había marcado.

Ella enredó sus dedos en mi cabellera en un intento por acercarme más, y yo por otro lado, me deleitaba acariciando su pequeña cintura, sus delicadas y deliciosas curvas femeninas. De pronto sentí fuego, y deseé obtener más, sin embargo un ruido nos obligó a separarnos y ambos miramos en la misma dirección.

Frente a nosotros Kim, con una hoja en su mano, nos miraba alternadamente.

Continuará…

**Notas finales: **

Muchas gracias a todas por leer, como ven este capítulo contiene el punto de vista de nuestro pelirrojo así que espero les agrade porque realmente hacerlo es complicado. XD En fin mis chicas, les mando un besote.

**Mademoiselle le Chat****:** No tienes nada que agradecer, al contrario, soy yo la que lo estoy por tenerte como lectora fiel. En serio, muchas gracias. ^^

¿Así que te pasa lo mismo que Kim con el delegado? Vaya, pues, ¡qué casualidad! Y si, la verdad es que pasa que caes una y otra y otra vez. *suspiro*

Fue un buen gesto por parte de Nathaniel el querer ayudarla, y el preocuparse ante el acontecimiento. Y es que Kim, no quería hacer demasiado al respecto.

Me alegra que te gustara, de veras, muchas gracias por el tiempo. ¡Un besote!

**Roxi gonzales****:** ¿Caíste? Este rubio nuestro nos va a matar a todos con sus detallitos. Castiel ni hablar, fue bastante inesperado sin duda. Muchas gracias por comentar, linda. ¡Un besoteeee!

**Jessica:** Muchas gracias por darle la oportunidad a mi historia, por leerme y comentarme. Espero verte más por aquí. ¡Te mando un beso!


	8. Corazón de cristal

¡Hola mis chicas!

Siento realmente la tardanza, ayer quería actualizar pero mejor lo hacía hoy con calma para poder responder a sus comentarios como se merecen. Perdón por la tardanza, pero a partir de aquí pretendo actualizar cada viernes o fin de semana, por semana (valga la redundancia)

Sin más que decir, espero que disfruten el capítulo.

**Corazón de cristal**

¿Cómo podía no molestarme por lo que veía? ¿Acaso tenía alguna maldición que me obligara a presenciar todos los besos de los chicos cercanos a mí? ¿Será una broma cruel del destino para mofarse de mi sufrimiento una y otra vez? ¿Por qué tenía que encontrarme justo a Castiel besando a Alanis de quien huía con ahínco hace unos días? Preguntas, inquietudes, dudas... Crecían como espuma, haciéndome odiar mi vida, mi tan desastrosa vida ¿Acaso a esto se le podía llamar así?

Últimamente todos parecían no notar que mi mundo iba de para atrás, que cada acción que emprendía se fuera al traste en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y que mi para nada ecuánime sentido del amor, estuviera completamente equivocado, arruinado, y destrozado.

Aún no olvidaba el beso entre Nathaniel y Melody, y el destino se empeñaba en recordármelo de una u otra forma, no había escape ni salida, era un túnel oscuro, cubierto de dolorosas espinas que al caminar se incrustaban en mis pies, haciéndolos sangrar, llorar de dolor, pero que al final, no había más opción que seguir allí hasta encontrar una ruta de escape.

Sí, sé que sueno como una chiquilla deprimente, lo sé... Pero ¿cómo podía no hacerlo? Mi vida parecía estar bajo un manto oscuro del que inútilmente intentaba huir.

Mis ojos viajaban de un lado al otro, encontrándose con la mirada llena de desdén que me dedicaba Alanis, y la tan conocida e incómoda inspección de Castiel. No dije nada, sólo los observé, no me sentí de ningún modo tan mal como lo que experimenté cuando descubrí a Nathaniel, pero si había un dejo de rabia y una sensación de decepción acrecentándose en mi interior.

El guitarrista se puso en pie, y se acercó a mí sin rastro alguno de arrepentimiento en sus facciones. Su mirada tan penetrante y fría como una bala me atravesaba por completo, pero yo no me atrevería una vez más a darle el gusto de mostrarme débil. La Kim que le hacía frente al gran Castiel había retornado, y no iba a permitir que nadie volviera a pisotearla.

— ¿Qué diantres haces aquí?— consultó con su voz áspera y gélida capaz de congelar hasta el mismísimo infierno. Sostuve su mirada sin un ápice de duda, y luego tomé aire para responder.

— ¿Por qué debería contestar a eso?—repliqué con tranquilidad; por primera vez después de todos los acontecimientos me sentía fuerte, y ahora que había logrado que mi voz temblorosa se esfumara dando paso a la imperturbable y jovial que usaba siempre, no permitiría que el pelirrojo me arrebatara mi momento de valentía.

Él pareció sonreír, sabía que le agradaba mi respuesta, mi actitud, aquella fue la que me acercó a él en los primeros días del Sweet Amoris y la que me permitió conocer un poco más de tan irreverente pelirrojo.

— ¿El golpe te volvió rebelde?

Sonreí, aún a pesar de sentir esa ráfaga incontrolable de cólera hacia él. La verdad era que me estaba costando mantener la imagen de chica fuerte cuando todo mi interior se encontraba derruido, pero ya no me quedaba más que perder, así que ¿por qué no jugar su mismo juego?

A él por supuesto, y a juzgar por esa risilla socarrona que aún se mostraba inquebrantable en su faz, parecía agradarle mi gesto.

— ¿Quién lo iba a decir? Hace un momento te veías como una frágil chica a la que podían controlar con facilidad, y mírate ahora, cualquiera diría que eres más dura que el hierro pero en realidad...—dio un paso hacia adelante—, creo que estás actuando así porque estás...—mientras hablaba sus pasos me condujeron hasta un muro con el que mi espalda chocó al no tener más terreno a donde moverse —, celosa... —Recargó su mano derecha sobre la pared a la altura de mi rostro.

—Eso es muy presuntuoso de tu parte ¿no crees, Castiel?—sostuve su mirada sintiendo como mis mejillas ardían y como mi corazón se aceleraba ¿acaso no lo podía evitar cuando un chico estaba cerca de mí?

La sensación era completamente diferente a lo que Nathaniel me hacía sentir: no estaba tan nerviosa, podía pensar con claridad, no había tal despertar desenfrenado de mi corazón. De hecho, estaba segura de que el sentimiento que ahora me embargaba era la impresión de tenerlo tan cerca. Sin olvidar que yo era bastante tímida.

—No es en absoluto presuntuoso. Tú por el contrario, te empeñas en esconder lo que sientes... ¿Acaso querías que fueras tú a quien besara?—acercó su rostro que aún conservaba esa sensual y confiada sonrisa hasta que sintió como mi mano se posaba con algo de brusquedad sobre su pecho, alejándolo parcialmente de mí.

Aproveché su distracción para ladear mi rostro hacia un costado y al hacerlo pude percibir como Alanis clavaba sus pupilas azul marinas en mí. Casi pude distinguir el odio que transmitía, el dolor y la irritación que las acciones del pelirrojo la hacían padecer, y sin embargo no me importó; ¿por qué debería importarme? ¿Acaso ella mostró alguna vez algún buen sentimiento hacia mí?

Teniendo aquello en mente, le dediqué desde mi lugar una sonrisa triunfal, fue corta, pero la disfruté. Volví mi vista al pelirrojo, quien contemplaba mi rostro desde su lugar, parecía disfrutar el gesto del que también yo me jactaba. Estaba segura que a pesar de no haber visto el semblante enojado de Alanis, sabía a la perfección que yo había alardeado de mi "victoria" con el mohín que acababa de realizar.

—Era la confirmación que necesitaba, sin duda estabas celosa—las comisuras de sus labios se extendieron un poco más, convirtiéndose en una mueca arrogante.

—En tus sueños, Castiel... Sólo intentaba devolverle un poco de todo el sufrimiento por el que me ha hecho pasar.

—Pero qué sorpresa...—se acercó a mí, directo a mi oído y me permitió escuchar más de cerca su respiración —, esa es la Kim que me gustó desde el principio—susurró sensualmente permitiendo que su aliento chocara contra mi piel logrando aturdirme un poco.

Permaneció allí en esa posición por lo que me parecieron horas, o incluso siglos. ¿Que estaba tratando de hacer? ¿Era otra de sus pesadas bromas?

Apreté los dedos de mi mano aún instaladas en su pecho y me percaté del latido de su corazón bajo mi extremidad. Era regular, pasivo, extremadamente sereno. Cerré los ojos por pura inercia y me dediqué a escuchar esa melodía que resultaba incluso más hechizante que su respiración, más dulce que su aliento y más tranquilizante que sus propios besos. Lamentablemente, mi calma fue robada por el autor de mi letargo y toda paz que pudiera sentir ahora era reemplazada por la confusión. Observé la mano de Castiel sobre mi antebrazo y acto seguido sentí como me obligaba a caminar a su paso, no tardamos mucho en quedar al costado de donde Alanis con los ojos echando chispas, nos miraba vacilante.

—Espero que la advertencia te haya quedado clara—sentenció Castiel con apatía y echó a andar por la calle a paso rápido, arrastrándome con él.

El dolor en mis piernas era intenso, no había caminado a paso normal desde que salí de casa y hacerlo ahora de esta forma estaba acabando con mi tolerancia al dolor.

—Cas...Castiel... Detente...—casi fue un susurro pero supe que él escuchó mi queja porque me miró de refilón; no obstante, no se detuvo.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora me torturaba? ¿Qué buscaba? ¿Qué quería? Caminé hasta donde pude esforzándome por no dejarme vencer.

—Basta...—jadeé —. Basta... Ya...

—Eso debiste pensarlo antes de tener la grandiosa idea de salir—el guitarrista se detuvo frente al parque cerca del instituto y no me miró, sólo permaneció allí esperando a que me recuperara.

No quería parecer débil, no frente a él, no quería darle algún motivo para que después estallara en carcajadas, ya había sido suficiente, ya no deseaba que todo terminara así. Me incorporé despacio aunque no pude disimular la mueca de dolor, y esperé que no fuera muy lejos de allí a donde me llevara.

—Vamos...—pronuncié después y mis ojos se dirigieron a los suyos.

—Idiota...—murmuró mientras se inclinaba un poco y uno de sus brazos se extendía por detrás de mis piernas, levantándome del suelo con facilidad —. ¿Qué demonios hacías afuera en ese estado?

—Buscaba empleo en las tiendas de ropa... Ya ves que debo tener un plan B por si las cosas en el instituto no resultan—expliqué dejando que mi cabeza descansara en su pecho.

— ¿No pudiste esperar al menos a que te dieran la respuesta?—cuestionó pero esta vez parecía tranquilo.

—Soy bastante impaciente…

—Y bastante tonta además.

— ¿No permitirías jamás que me olvidara de eso, verdad?—inquirí traviesamente.

—Desde luego que no, tu torpeza sobrepasa niveles inimaginables. No es algo que pase desapercibido.

Me quedé allí con la cabeza enterrada en su pecho sabiendo que me llevaba a casa. Si bien Castiel no era muy caballeroso, tenía detalles como estos que lo hacían incluso más adorable, puesto que eran escasas las ocasiones en las que se le podía ver actuar de esa forma. Sin embargo, era todo un misterio para mí lograr saber en lo que pensaba, en lo que quería... ¿Sería realmente cierto aquello que me susurró? ¿O era una de sus tantas mentiras?

Me sonrojé al pensar en lo cerca que había estado de mí, de lo íntimos que debimos vernos, porque a pesar de la postura dominante que él adoptó, logró acercarse a mí y permanecer dócil en la hendidura entre mi cuello y mi rostro.

— ¿Oye tarada, por qué no dices nada?—preguntó deteniéndose frente al portón de mi puerta —. Abre, no me quedaré aquí todo el día, estás pesadita.

Lo miré con enojo, y luego del bolsillo de mi abrigo extraje las llaves. Abrí la puerta y la empujé con mi mano, permitiendo que Castiel entrara a casa, y que al hacerlo diera un puntapié hacia atrás para volver a cerrarla.

— ¿Tu habitación dónde está?—preguntó con algo de impaciencia.

—Subiendo las escaleras a la derecha.

Él se encaminó hasta allí y me dejó sobre la cama. Esperé a ver alguna reacción de su parte, tal vez verlo caminar hacia la entrada para marcharse, pero en vez de eso se sentó en la silla giratoria frente a mi escritorio y se dedicó a navegar por internet con toda tranquilidad.

No dije nada por temor a molestarlo y me dediqué a ver la cubierta de mi cuarto como si estuvieran escritas las respuestas de lo intentaba buscar. Dejé uno de mis brazos caer por encima de mis ojos y traté de asimilar todo lo que había sucedido.  
¿Qué hacía Castiel besándola? ¿Cómo iba a hablar sobre el tema? ¿Cómo creerle luego de verlo estar en los brazos de Alanis tan a gusto? ¿Qué significaba todo? ¿Por qué no se marchaba? ¿Qué planeaba quedándose aquí?

Apreté el edredón en un fallido intento por liberar la frustración y la decepción que me abrumaban.

_Basta... Basta ya Kim, agradécele el gesto y olvídalo, es Castiel ¿qué esperabas que hiciera? Al menos ahora se comporta bien contigo, deja de pensar tanto en todo, sólo deja que las cosas fluyan._

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, pero si sabía que el silencio sepulcral parecía no querer abandonar la atmósfera de mi habitación. Sin premeditación me incorporé y bajé mis pies al suelo, tenía que entretenerme con algo y no tenía a la mano mi reproductor de música.

—No te atrevas a levantarte—el semblante de Castiel era tan frío y distante que me detuve en un santiamén

—sólo quiero mi Ipod...

—Tienes tu móvil, ¿es que no tiene música o lo que sea que necesites ahí?—inquirió—. Vuelve a acostarte, deja tus caprichos para otra ocasión.

—Castiel, ¿no crees que te estás pasando?—lo miré fijamente entre agradecida y enojada —. No estoy enferma, y puedo caminar, es sólo que a tu paso me es doloroso.

—Lo que sea, quédate ahí—su voz sonó autoritaria y me estiré para buscar los auriculares de mi teléfono en el cajón. No tenía mucha música allí, de hecho casi no lo usaba para ello, pero viendo que el pelirrojo le agradaba tenerme de prisionera, me resigné a usarlo.

Volví acostarme mientras la música se reproducía, regalándome la calma que momentáneamente había perdido. Resultaba increíble cómo el simple hecho de escuchar una rítmica me regalaba tal serenidad; podía atravesar por la situación más extraña y siempre podía venir aquí y deleitarme con la armonía y la letra de una canción. Era como un bálsamo refrescante al dolor.

El timbre sonó y a decir verdad desconozco cuantas veces lo había hecho, estaba tan inmersa en las letras que no me di cuenta de lo tarde que estaba, y que sobre mi mesa reposaba un sabroso sándwich que seguramente había preparado Castiel.  
Mi mirada se dirigió al escritorio donde el pelirrojo había permanecido, pero sólo divisé su silla vacía y un plato con migas de pan. ¿Había ido a abrir la puerta? ¿O se habría marchado ya?

Me levanté despacio con mis auriculares aún puestos para abrir la puerta en caso de que Castiel no estuviera en casa y al acercarme a las escaleras percibí la voz del guitarrista alzándose sobre la que parecía ser la de Nathaniel.

—... ¡Así que ya puedes ir largándote!—exclamó el pelirrojo con exasperación.

— ¡No tienes ningún derecho a echarme de aquí, necesito hablar con Kimberly, así que hazte a un lado!—Advirtió el delegado.

—Castiel por favor... Sólo vinimos a contarle a Kimmy lo que sucedió con la directora, ella merece saberlo—intervino Iris actuando como mediadora entre ambos muchachos.

—Vamos, Castiel, entiendo que estés preocupado por ella, pero es un asunto que necesita saber—la voz de Melody surgió de pronto tan pasiva y femenina como de costumbre.

Me quedé de piedra cuando la escuché, ¿qué estaba haciendo ella aquí?

— ¿Tu novia defendiéndote, Nathaniel? vaya que has llegado lejos... —Comentó burlón el chico de ojos grisáceos.

Novia... La palabra se repetía como eco en mi cabeza y eso fue todo lo que pude discernir, todo lo demás había pasado a segundo plano y no podía más que rememorar una y otra vez ese beso.

Sentí pasos en la escalera y me apresuré a llegar el cuarto, esforzándome por caminar rápido. Cuando estuve cerca a mi cama, me senté, subí los pies y fingí no haberme enterado de nada. Respiré con profundidad, no debía permitir que la tristeza me invadiera.

De pronto una canción resonó en uno de los auriculares, deteniéndome, tal vez animándome... Haciéndome ver lo tonta que había llegado a ser.

_No es culpa de la vida, ni de quién te hizo mal,__  
__tú sola te lastimas, dándole cuerda a un amor virtual.__  
__no es culpa de la luna, ni del cielo, ni del sol,__  
__tu instinto sigue enfermo,__  
__no sabe de lecciones tu corazón_

Los pasos se hicieron más fuertes y dubitativos al llegar a mi habitación.

— ¿Kim?—llamó la voz varonil y hermosa del delegado que tanto amaba.

—Pasa...

Su figura se hizo presente en mi recamara, obligando a mis ojos a mirar los suyos, a ver directamente a esas bellas pupilas doradas tan cálidas...tan diferentes a las de Castiel.

_Tú siempre te mentiste perdida en su mirada,__  
__¿por qué sigues buscando ahora donde ya no hay nada?_

Él se acercó a mí y se sentó suavemente sobre mi cama, tomó mi mano entre la suya, y me dedicó una sonrisa que debería ser ilegal... Y lo digo porque lucía exactamente como un ángel, como una visión divina que postergaba mi dolor, convirtiéndolo en adoración inmediata.

— ¿Que... Qué... Sucedió?—pregunté sin romper el contacto visual perdida en tan apacible semblante.

— ¡Kimmy!—exclamó Iris acercándose a mí del lado opuesto a donde se encontraba Nathaniel.

— ¡Iris, hola!—mi voz sonaba intacta, sin atisbo de dolor, lo cual me aliviaba.  
Melody tomó asiento en frente de mí, justo al lado de Nathaniel; tenía las comisuras de sus labios curvados en una media sonrisa. Castiel se mantuvo de brazos cruzados, recostado al umbral de la puerta, mirando hacia la ventana.

—Quería que Iris te diera la noticia, pero ella insistió en que fuera yo quien lo hiciera—habló el rubio.

Le dediqué una miradita a Iris y ella me respondió con un guiño. Volví mi atención al delegado nerviosa por la respuesta.

—Después de tratar de convencer a la directora, con varios argumentos y pruebas, ella... Accedió a darte otra oportunidad en el Sweet amoris.

No podía creerlo, era increíble, demasiado increíble, era fantástico, maravilloso, estaba completamente emocionada. Abracé a Nathaniel con fuerza, guiada por la sensación de alegría que me embargaba.

— ¡Gracias, gracias, muchas gracias!—vociferé con júbilo.

Nathaniel dudó un poco en responder el abrazo y cuando finalmente lo hizo, me alejé para verlo.

— ¡Muchas gracias!—noté sus mejillas cubiertas de un color carmesí y me pareció la visión más hermosa del mundo.

Abracé a Iris con la emoción viva en las venas y le agradecí con el alma el esfuerzo. Definitivamente esta vez no dejaría que nada me arrebatara esta nueva oportunidad.

Me alejé y fue entonces cuando noté las manos entrelazadas de Nathaniel y Melody, me quedé allí quieta apretando los párpados como si la sola imagen me quemara las retinas y luego sentí esa desolación invadiéndome de nuevo. Quizás fuera por la emoción que aún pululaba por mi cuerpo que saqué fuerzas para continuar con mi actuación de chica fuerte.

_Despiértate absurda, no sigas a obscuras,__  
__él nunca te quiso, él sólo te hizo probar la locura...__  
__Despiértate absurda, la vida no es esto, __  
__abre los ojos y empuja al olvido sus besos..._

—Gracias por todo, de verdad... Esta noticia es increíble...

El agarre de la mano de Melody se aferró más a la de él.

_La princesa de un cuento que no existe, __  
__niña absurda, dile adiós a lo que fuiste... _

—Me alegra Kim, Nathaniel de verdad se esforzó, Iris ni hablar, incluso el profesor Farrés—me animó la castaña.

—Si... Gracias, no podría pedir nada más...

—La única condición que puso la directora es que harás algunos deberes extra que el profesor Farrés te impondrá—me dijo Nathaniel

—Y te esperan mañana en la sala de profesores a primera hora, la directora hablará contigo—lo Secundo Melody.

— ¡Vaya, pues... Jamás me cansaré de darles las gracias, chicos!

—Yo te recomendaría que dejaras de juntarte con Castiel para que rindieras al cien por ciento. Las malas compañías no suelen dar buenos resultados—aconsejó el rubio.

—Y yo te recomiendo que cierres el pico antes de que la escuela se quede sin delegado—refutó Castiel.

Ambos se lanzaron miradas de desprecio mientras yo permanecía allí sintiéndome diminuta, aunque por fuera mis gestos no denotaran más que felicidad, sin una pizca de remordimiento.

Era consciente de las peleas entre Castiel y Nathaniel, y también fingí interés en las conversaciones amenas en las que Iris y Melody intentaban inmiscuirme. Asentí, escuché, hablé cuando era necesario y de nuevo salió a relucir aquella máscara protectora que me permitía mentir y actuar como si el mundo fuera el más ameno de los lugares.

Las personas nos valemos de miles de artimañas para aparentar la vida perfecta, pero detrás de aquel antifaz se esconden los miedos más insólitos, los sentimientos más sombríos y los amores más irracionales.

Por fuera nos blindamos con una coraza protectora que impide a cualquier incauto acercarse demasiado, pero cuando logran penetrar y son nuestros sentimientos los responsables de maniobrar la vida, intentan por todos los medios proteger a aquel ser palpitante que se alberga en nuestro interior. Pero es allí donde sin lugar a dudas, más fallos se presentan.

Finalmente el corazón de tantos daños va resquebrajándose, y termina asemejándose a un cristal; que aún roto, continúa funcionando. Su imagen se distorsiona, pero aún puede trabajar como uno solo.

Mientras pensaba en todo aquello Melody, Nathaniel, Castiel, Iris y yo disfrutamos de una cena hecha por mamá con motivo de celebrar la buena nueva. Todos nos deleitamos con la rica comida y después de aquello, mis acompañantes debían retirarse a sus respectivos hogares.

Mamá me besó en la frente y fue a dormir temprano como siempre, mientras yo me quedaba allí despidiendo a mis invitados.

Nos dirigimos a la entrada entre miradas furiosas por parte de los chicos y risillas estruendosas provenientes de Melody e Iris.

Solté el pestillo de la entrada y empujé la puerta hacia atrás para abrirla, un momento después observé las miradas sorprendidas de mis invitados sin comprender el motivo de aquella expresión. Curiosa, giré mi cabeza hacia el frente, el viento me dio de lleno en el rostro haciendo danzar mi cabello, y entonces me quedé atónita ante la visión que se suscitaba delante de todos nosotros.

Continuará…

Notas finales:

La canción que escucha Kim se titula "Absurda" y pertenece a Anahí, si alguien quiere escucharla dejo **aquí** el link de la canción. Aclaro, que, obviamente, las cursivas que utilizo pertenecen a la canción.

Muchas gracias por leerme, se los agradezco mucho, chicas, de verdad es muy emocionante. Siempre es lindo recibir y leer sus comentarios.

**Giulia Riotti****:** Les daré a todas alguna escoba para que lo golpeen, la verdad que Castiel si estuvo mal. Pero espero que en el próximo puedan al menos "aligerar" esa pequeña molestia que creó el pelirrojo.

Muchas gracias por leerme, y por atreverte a comentar, lo valoro mucho. ^^ Un saludito para las sobras en las que te encuentras y, me alegra mucho que la historia haya sido de tu agrado. Te mando un beso.

**Mademoiselle le Chat****:** Jaja, tengo una cámara en tu habitación jojo B) y sí, qué cosas, Castiel realmente se salió de contexto por muy muy buena intención que tuviera. Sin duda Kim tiene mala suerte con los chicos.

Muchas gracias por siempre comentarme, por leerme y por tu tiempo, eres un sol. *-* Espero que hagas la tarea que ya van varios días y no quiero hacerme responsable por las rabietas de los profesores. (?) XD ¡Un besote enorme!

**ANONIMO:** ¡Hola! Bienvenida a la historia me hace mucha ilusión que te gustara. Por supuesto que la continuaré, no soy de abandonar historias, y aunque tarde siempre regresaré. Espero estar publicando una vez por semana, desde este capítulo. Gracias por leerme y espero seguir teniéndote por aquí. ¡Un beso!


	9. Luna escarlata

¡Nuevo capítulo arriba y a tiempo! Las dejo con la nueva entrega. ^^

**Luna escarlata**

El frío congelante que impregnaba la atmósfera a la que nos expusimos al abrir la puerta, no tenía relación alguna con el entumecimiento que sentí de pronto en cada parte de mi anatomía. Fue tal la conmoción que logró trastocar la placidez que había sentido momentos antes. De pronto todo pareció un lejano recuerdo, un feliz y volátil recuerdo.

Sentí el estremecimiento de Iris quien se hallaba a mi lado, pero mis ojos no podían mirarla, estaban atrapados en aquella chica delgada cuyas mejillas marmóreas eran ensuciadas por el negruzco rímel que se había dispersado con libertad sobre cada una de ellas.

Su semblante tan hostil y lleno de desesperación e ira, nos vislumbraba desde su posición con inquebrantable desprecio. Respiraba con agitación mientras sus dos brazos se estiraban a la altura de los hombros posicionándose justo frente a su delgado cuerpo. Ambas manos aferraban con fuerza un arma, tal vez con la esperanza de que el temblor que las poseía no resultara vencedor. Un fino dedo acariciaba el gatillo con dudosa firmeza apuntando a mi dirección sin rastro alguno de vacilación.

Un llanto silencioso abandonaba sus labios, y el sonido de su respiración era el único capaz de irrumpir la densa quietud que abarrotaba el ambiente.

— ¡Idiota, no dejaré que nadie, nadie, nadie! ¿Escuchaste bien? ¡Nadie, se burle de mí, te vas a arrepentir de esto, Kimberly!—habló con el odio más puro que haya escuchado alguna vez y reforzó su agarre en el arma.

Nathaniel dio un paso levantando los brazos en señal de rendición y como si se tratara de una reacción a un estímulo, Alanis de inmediato lo apuntó. Sentí el temor recorrer mi cuerpo en cuanto lo hizo, casi quise correr, protegerlo, apartarlo del peligro, pero estaba paralizada presa del pánico que se hacía cada vez más y más fuerte.

—Alanis, cálmate, sea lo que sea, hablando podemos solucionarlo—expresó Nathaniel en tono conciliador.

— ¡No se solucionará nada, no te metas! ¡Kimberly no puede obtener lo que yo quiero, no puede quedarse con lo que me pertenece!

—Sea lo que sea que Kim te haya arrebatado... Todo tiene solución, no cometas un error por algo así, Alanis—continuó el rubio tratando de apaciguar las enormes llamas de odio que desprendía la peli-negra con cada palabra.

— ¡No des un paso más!—gritó la chica con vehemencia.

—Nath...—le oí murmurar a Melody con un tono de preocupación tiñendo su voz.

—Vaya... no pensé que fuera una demente—comentó Castiel con tanta tranquilidad, que casi parecía estarse divirtiendo—. ¿Qué?—preguntó cuando sintió mi mirada escudriñándolo.

—No es divertido, Castiel, estoy asustada, si alguien sale lastimado yo...—Murmuré mientras miles de pensamientos negativos cruzaban por mi mente.

— ¡No seas dramática, seguro es de juguete eso que trae en las manos!—exclamó el pelirrojo caminando hacia Alanis con ademán impaciente —. Se acabó la función, suelta esa arma ahora.

—Castiel... Dime por qué... ¿por qué?—su voz se quebró al instante y dejó que las lágrimas empaparan sus finas facciones.

—Porque estoy cansado y quiero irme a mi casa, así que deja de actuar como una psicópata y vuelve a casa a jugar con tus muñecas que ya es muy tarde.

— ¡No! ¡Estoy preguntándote por qué ella y no yo! ¿¡Por qué!?—exigió saber ahora apuntando débilmente hacia el pecho de Castiel.

El guitarrista dio algunos pasos más para quedar cerca de ella y finiquitar el teatral encuentro que provocó; Melody aprovechó para correr al lado de Nathaniel y tomarlo de la mano, e Iris y yo continuamos inmóviles delante de la entrada.

— ¡Respóndeme!—profirió la peli-negra con un grito desesperado lleno de frustración.

El guitarrista consiguió inmovilizarla llevando las manos de Alanis hacía su espalda y sosteniéndolas allí.

— ¡No! ¡Si no eres mío no serás de nadie, Castiel!—la chica en su desesperación por liberarse del agarre del pelirrojo accionó el gatillo logrando que una bala impactara en el muslo del músico.

El sonido nos dejó atónitos, completamente aturdidos, y alarmados.

Observamos como el rockero caía al suelo y también como la frágil chica contemplaba la escena con el temor reflejado en sus ojos. Logró salir del estupor y corrió por las calles tan rápido como sus altos tacones le permitían.

Nathaniel soltó la mano de Melody y corrió tras la agresora logrando alcanzarla rápidamente; sin embargo, Alanis en su angustia por marcharse del lugar, consiguió propinarle un rodillazo en su parte más sensible, dejando al rubio incapaz de continuar tras ella.

— ¡Llama a la ambulancia!—le ordené a Iris y corrí hasta Castiel sintiendo como mis piernas aún doloridas y temblorosas se esforzaban por no fallar.

Iris se apresuró a buscar el teléfono con el semblante casi tan pálido como el de una hoja de papel, mientras la castaña se hacía cargo del delegado.

—Dios...—Fue lo único que pude decir al inclinarme frente a Castiel y estudiar la herida. Me quité la camisa que llevaba puesta sin importarme nada más que detener el sangrado y la amarré con fuerza haciendo un torniquete alrededor del muslo.

Escuché a Iris hablar tan de prisa por el teléfono que no estoy segura si el que estaba al otro lado de la línea había logrado entender algo. Esperé y le rogué a las estrellas, los dioses o al destino, que no tardaran en enviar la ambulancia.

El rostro de Castiel compungido en una mueca de dolor me estaba matando, y la espera por el vehículo que lo llevaría hasta el hospital era torturante.

—Resiste...—le susurré porque ni siquiera mi voz quería cooperar.

Castiel pareció mirarme un momento y luego simplemente esbozó una media sonrisa, que aún a pesar de su mueca de dolor logre vislumbrar.

—Eres una... tabla de... planchar ¿Lo sabías?

En otras condiciones tal vez le hubiera seguido el juego, posiblemente me hubiera sonrojado, o quizás molestado, pero ahora nada de eso me importaba, ni siquiera el hecho de estar con el torso semidesnudo delante de dos chicos.

—Siempre tan encantador incluso en los peores momentos...—ironicé.

—Considera unos... implantes...—volvió a decir.

—Shh... Ya no te esfuerces.

No fui consciente de cuando Nathaniel y Melody se situaron a mi lado, pero después de sentirlos y dedicarle una rápida mirada al delegado, me tranquilicé un poco al verlo bien.

Él entró a casa más recuperado y un momento después me puso sobre los hombros un abrigo.

—No vayas a resfriarte—me sonrió al tiempo que me ayudaba a ponérmelo.

—Delegado…Idiota... y aguafiestas...—se quejó el pelirrojo, apoyándose en mí, dejando su rostro descansar cómodamente sobre mi hombro.

Nathaniel pareció adquirir una tonalidad azulada en el momento en el que sus ojos dorados se toparon con los de Castiel, pero luego se dedicó a inspeccionar el torniquete y su reloj de pulsera con impaciencia.

—Hay mucha gente mirándonos—acotó la castaña contemplando las ventanas abiertas de los vecinos entrometidos que no perdían detalle alguno.

Abracé a Castiel curioseando exactamente lo mismo que Melody y después de un rato, algunos optaron por ir a dormir. Otros en cambio, parecían pensar que se trataba de un homicidio y podían apreciarse sus rostros miedosos asomándose cautelosamente por detrás de las cortinas.

Mi madre bajó asustada a inspeccionar lo que estaba sucediendo, pero afortunadamente la ambulancia llegó justo en ese momento, evitándome tener que responder a los millones de cuestionamientos que estoy segura deseaba plantearme.

—Hija, ¿pero qué... Dios, ese chico está bien?—consultó con el horror vivo en su faz —¿Qué fue lo que pasó aquí? ¿Kimberly, A dónde irás?

Los paramédicos dejaron a Castiel en la camilla y lo subieron apresuradamente al auto.

—Sólo dos personas podrán acompañarlo—anunció uno de los doctores mirando al grupo de gente reunida frente a la casa.

Ladeé mi rostro en dirección a donde se encontraban mis amigos, pero ninguno parecía querer permanecer al lado del pelirrojo, sólo Iris se ofreció a acompañarme. Me despedí de mi madre que se quedó completamente desconcertada y algo aterrorizada por el hecho de que algo así sucediera frente a su hogar. Sin duda tenía razones para angustiarse pero principalmente su impaciencia se debía a que me hubiera ido con un chico herido sin decir mucho más que un simple: 'estaré bien, mamá'

Subimos al auto y me senté al costado opuesto de donde descansaba el cuerpo de Castiel. Iris me imitó sin despegar ni un segundo la mirada del guitarrista que parecía sufrir entre sueños. Habían logrado detener la hemorragia, pero aún debían esterilizar la herida y, por supuesto, extraer la bala de su muslo, así que al pobre chico le quedaban horas de larga agonía.

—No puedo creer que Alanis... Ya sabes...—susurró la pelirroja mientras jugaba con sus dedos revelando la ansiedad que experimentaba—. Fuera tan lejos con el asunto de Castiel, es... Obsesivo a un punto que da escalofríos.

—Lo sé... Créeme que lo sé mejor que nadie—asentí despacio sintiendo el temblor de mis manos y mis piernas ya que me encontraba en un estado de nervios bastante importante—. Lo de esta noche fue... Perturbador.

—Fuiste muy fuerte, Kimmy, lo ayudaste... No sentiste miedo, no te vi dudar, fuiste hacia él con tanta determinación que ni siquiera percibí temor en tus actos.

—No...—la miré para que distinguiera el rastro del pánico que estaba segura se revelaría en mis pupilas—. Sentí miedo, jamás había sentido un miedo más grande que este, jamás... Te lo juro. No sé cómo logré que mi cuerpo respondiera, me asombra haber podido reaccionar...

—Con más razón deberías sentirte orgullosa—esbozó una sonrisa tan débil que apenas pude apreciar.

La ambulancia se detuvo y los enfermeros y paramédicos se apresuraron en sacar la camilla de Castiel; acto que se llevó a cabo en poco más de un minuto y posteriormente corrieron llevándolo hacia la sala de urgencias, mientras monitoreaban sus signos vitales. Fui como un bólido tras ellos pero no me permitieron traspasar aquella puerta metálica.

—Lo siento, estaremos informándolas de todo lo que ocurra con él—prometió el internista y sin más que decir desapareció tras la enorme entrada.

Una chica se acercó a nosotras, vestida de blanco y con una libreta. Ambas nos quedamos a la espera de lo que buscaba.

—Nombre del paciente, edad, y sus parentescos.

Iris fue quien respondió a los cuestionamientos de la mujer que tomaba nota y nos observaba con detenimiento.

—Yo soy su prima—mintió la pelirroja—ella es...—su mirada claramente imploraba por una contestación rápida de mi parte, una respuesta que no contuviera titubeos ni dudas.

—Su novia—respondí con una seguridad que me dejó atónita.

Después de dar nuestros números de teléfono y algunos otros datos, nos indicaron que debíamos aguardar en la sala de espera.

La madre de Iris al saber en dónde se encontraba su hija después de lo que ocurrió, fue por ella hasta el hospital y la llevó de vuelta a casa.

Me quedé allí observando mi móvil queriendo llamar a Lysandro, pero dado que no quería alterarlo, y mucho menos a esa hora, opté por permanecer allí, hablando con mamá para que estuviera tranquilla y durmiera en lo que restaba de la noche.

Rato después una enfermera apareció tras la puerta y de inmediato me buscó con la mirada.

—Te llamo luego, mamá, descansa—colgué con rapidez y esperé a que se dirigiera a mí.

— ¿Eres la chica que viene con el muchacho, verdad?—cuestionó asegurándose.

—Sí, así es, ¿él cómo está?

—Hace 15 minutos suturaron la herida, todo salió bien, afortunadamente la bala no impactó en un lugar significativo, y hace un momento fue remitido a su habitación.

— ¿Puedo verlo?—pregunté enseguida.

—Desde luego, y por cierto, necesitamos a su padre, madre, o alguien que pueda hacerse cargo de él.

—Sus padres no están en el país, él vive solo—expliqué—. ¿Hay algún problema?

—No, ninguno... Está en la habitación 302.

Asentí pensativa sin saber cuál era el siguiente paso, tal vez tendríamos que pagar algo para salir de aquí, o hablar con la policía por el asunto de la bala, en cualquier caso rogaba que fuera la primera alternativa.

Me encaminé hasta la habitación que me habían dicho a paso rápido aún absorta en mis pensamientos, pero con la latente esperanza de verlo. Subí la escalera de dos en dos, y así hasta que conseguí llegar al tercer piso. Busqué en los números de los cuartos hasta dar con el que buscaba y una vez allí me di valor para abrir la puerta. Di un paso hacia la camilla donde el pelirrojo estaba completamente dormido, se veía tranquilo, muy diferente a como lo había visto horas antes, tampoco quedaba rastro alguno de molestia en su semblante.

Me acerqué despacio a la cama como si temiera despertarlo y me senté frente a él en un asiento pensado para los visitantes. Suspiré una vez cerca del pelirrojo dejando escapar por medio de aquella exhalación toda la preocupación que me exaltaba.

Permanecí un rato así inspeccionando sus facciones mientras dormía tratando de advertir algún rastro de dolor o tal vez algún quejido silencioso, pero por fortuna Castiel parecía estar en completa paz. Viendo aquella situación y tratando de darme ánimos pensando que en pocas horas la directora del Sweet Amoris me esperaría en su despacho, decidí dormir en lo que restaba de la madrugada.

Programé la alarma en mi teléfono celular y echando un último vistazo al rostro de Castiel, dejé descansar mi cabeza sobre uno de los brazos que mantenía en la camilla. Tomé la mano del guitarrista delicadamente entre la mía pensando en que si despertaba y necesitaba algo, sólo tendría que apretarla un poco.

Finalmente, y con mucha facilidad logré conciliar el sueño.

._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.

~Narrador: Castiel

Mis ojos se fueron acostumbrando lentamente a la penumbra de la habitación, aún podía sentir un dolor punzante en mi pierna, pero el calor que había experimentado antes había desaparecido; aún así, era insoportablemente lacerante.

Estaba cegado por la rabia, y sabía bien que si volvía a ver a Alanis, terminaría en un instituto psiquiátrico, en la cárcel o peor aún, dos metros bajo tierra. Todas las ideas me resultaban bastante atrayentes, excepto dejar que esto pasara olímpicamente, porque ¡maldita sea, fue demasiado!

Sentí una extraña calidez invadiendo mi mano y parpadeé despacio mientras mi cabeza se dirigía hacia esa dirección. Pude distinguir la silueta de alguien que dormía y entonces vi que se trataba de Kim.

Me quedé viendo su palma entre la mía, y noté como mis mejillas eran invadidas por ese bochorno tonto que siempre se hacía presente en este tipo de situaciones. Suerte que nadie estaba mirando, así que no importaba.

Sin saber que hacer di pellizquitos sobre el dorso de la mano de Kim, tratando así de despertarla. No sabía qué hacer y como no quería permanecer solo sabiendo que tenía compañía, me pareció que lo mejor sería charlar un rato.

La dormilona de Kim parecía encontrarse en un sueño muy profundo y decidí entonces ser menos sutil. Si quería que despertara iba a necesitar un poco de agua, gritar o quizás incluso darle una gran sacudida, pero mi última determinación fue hacer uso de otra idea que cruzó por mi cabeza: me acerqué despacio, liberando mi mano de su agarre y con ella apreté su nariz evitando así que pudiera inhalar algo de aire. El plan dio resultado puesto que la sensación de no poder respirar la alertó rápidamente y terminó por abrir los ojos.

— ¡Al fin!—protesté con un dejo de burla en mi voz.

Ella pareció mirarme un poco adormilada y luego se levantó bruscamente de su asiento.

— ¿¡Te sientes mal!?—preguntó alterada.

Me daba gracia la cara de zombi que tenía en ese momento, estaba seguro que si hubiese tenido una cámara a la mano le habría sacado una foto de recuerdo. Sonreí sin darme cuenta y seguí observándola sin responderle.

— ¡Castiel, es en serio! ¿Te pasa algo?—continuó preguntando.

—Da miedo tu rostro sin maquillaje... Y pensar que no tienes ni como rellenar el escote ni como verte guapa en la noche… Debería darte vergüenza.

Ella me analizó con la mirada y luego simplemente volvió a tomar asiento entre malhumorada y aliviada.

—Me asustaste...—murmuró.

—No sabes el susto que me llevé al verte...

—Ya, no seas payaso, ¿acaso qué tengo? ¿Y para qué me despertaste?

—No tienes nada que envidiarle a un zombi, y te desperté porque estaba aburrido, no hay televisores, música o algo que me ayude a entretenerme, es como estar en clases con el señor Farrés.

—Es un hospital no un hotel, Castiel—me recordó—y ya deja de decir tonterías si no quieres que me enoje y me coma tu cerebro.

— ¿Quieres comerte el mío para compensar el que te falta? Sólo pídemelo y por pura lástima te regalo un poco.

—Ja, ja, el accidente te volvió más pesado de lo normal, ¿no es así?—cuestionó.

—Es probable, por cierto... Lamento lo que pasó, fue mi culpa—confesé ya encaminando la conversación hacia algo serio.

— ¿Tu culpa?—preguntó la muy torpe.

—Sí, no creí que Alanis tuviera tal desorden mental, de haberlo sabido no le habría dicho que eras mi novia, tengo la impresión de que hubiera sido más sencillo de ese modo.

—Al fin dices algo coherente—cruzó los brazos por encima de su pecho—. Pero nadie lo sabía, y ahora que lo mencionas, me pregunto qué pasará con ella.

— ¿Qué pasará con ella?—pregunté con irritación —. Va a tener que pagar por lo que hizo, no puede quedarse así.

—Claro que tiene que pagar por lo que hizo. Ella es quien no debería regresar a la escuela, eso sería arriesgado para todo el personal... Estoy segura que Nathaniel hará algo al respecto después de lo que sucedió anoche—comentó—. O tal vez pueda ayudarla a comenzar sesiones psicológicas...

Le hice un mohín de desaprobación, ¿por qué siempre tenía que nombrar al idiota ese?

—Sí, bueno, mejor duérmete—miré hacia la ventana enojado.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?—inquirió con desconcierto.

No respondí. Ella pareció meditar un poco.

— ¿Sabes? De verdad creí que... Te gustaba Alanis.

Dirigí mi mirada a ella nuevamente pero ahora con una sonrisa.

— ¿Ahora estás celosa?

— ¡No! ¿Cómo es que puedes enojarte y sonreír un segundo después?

No dije nada más, estaba seguro que su inseguridad provenía de los celos que sentía y eso por alguna razón me hacía sentir bien.

Continuará

**Notas finales:**

Castiel, y sus cambios de humor tan drásticos. ¿Qué les ha parecido, chicas? Muchas gracias de nuevo por sus comentarios que me alegran muchísimo el día. Especialmente a:

**Mademoiselle le Chat****:** Jaja, como olvidar que vives a través de Kim, y si, Castiel es una caija de sorpresas, puede llegar a confundirte en un momento, o simplemente puede hacer que no termines creyéndole absolutamente nada, así que estoy muy de acuerdo en que en el fondo es un lindo chico, y no taaan al fondo, pero si.

Espero que los profesores te recibieran la tarea. Muchas gracias por comentar, linda. ¡Un besote!

**ANONIMO:** Muchas gracias nuevamente por el comentario, me hace muy feliz. ^^ Y me alegra demasiado que te haya gustado el capítulo. ¡un besote enorme y nuevamente gracias!

Gracias también a los lectores fantasma y les agradezco de antemano por ponerme en sus alertas.

¡Un abrazo cariñoso!


	10. ¿Un sueño hecho realidad?

¡Hola una vez más! Siento no haber subido el capítulo la semana pasada, pero aquí vengo sin falta a dejarlo. Desde ya, mis más sinceros agradecimientos por leerme.

**Un sueño… ¿Hecho realidad?**

Aquella mañana me encontraba en el instituto y después de una larga charla con la directora acerca de las reglas de la institución, salí de la sala de profesores rumbo a la planta alta llevando el peso de algunos libros que el señor Farrés me pidió que dejara en un aula especial.

Abrí la puerta con la ayuda de una chica que pasaba por allí y al entrar observé una habitación con cómodos sofás, un escritorio antiguo y un montón de estantes muy parecidos a los que habitaban la biblioteca. Lucía muy amena, y el color de las paredes, los muebles y las alfombras, combinaban perfectamente regalándole un aspecto muy confortable.

Dejé los libros sobre el escritorio, y guardé la llave en el bolsillo de mis banqueros evitando así perderlas. Caminé por la habitación y aproveché la oportunidad para inspeccionar un poco. Los libros eran en su mayoría sobre historia y literatura, por lo que imaginaba que allí el señor Farrés se sentiría bastante a gusto. Leí los títulos de varios ejemplares en voz alta, y luego sonreí al encontrar un autor muy reconocido por sus fábulas: Esopo. Tomé el libro entre mis manos y millones de recuerdos sobre mi padre se hicieron presentes en mi memoria.

Él solía leerme una historia cada noche antes de dormir, así que busqué en el ejemplar la página que contenía la fabula que a papá más le gustaba: "el pastorcito mentiroso". Permanecí leyendo hasta que la puerta del aula se abrió. Me sobresalté y dirigí mi mirada hacia el autor de aquella acción encontrándome directamente con el radiante rubio que tanto me gustaba.

—Oh, hola, Kim, no esperaba encontrarte aquí—saludó cordialmente —, ¿cómo te fue con la directora?

—Mantuvo peinado su alto moño así que puedo decir que bien—contesté sin perder la calma.

—Me da mucho gusto—extrajo de los estantes un libro y se sentó cerca de mí—. ¿Qué hacías?

¿Cómo era posible que su simple presencia me pusiera de esa forma? ¿Cómo es que tenía que pensar tanto la respuesta que daría a cada cosa que preguntaba? ¿Por qué con él todo era tan meditado? Cada paso, cada palabra, cada mirada... Todo era auténtico, pero notaba esa sensación de nerviosismo consumiéndome a cada segundo. Era como si tuviera que acertar con la respuesta, o buscar la que más le agradara.

—Yo... Leía—respondí medio minuto después.

— ¿Esopo, eh? ¿Te gustan sus fabulas? Recuerdo que a Ámber le gustaba mucho "la gallina de los huevos de oro".

Era toda una odisea estar a su lado fingiendo que tenía el control de mí misma, cuando en realidad todo mi interior se moría porque él me notara, porque viera en mí a alguien lo suficientemente capaz para estar a su lado, pero sobre todo, me moría por abrazarlo, por sentir ese calor que desprendía su cuerpo y sentir sus labios danzando con avidez sobre los míos. Quería verlo sonreír, quería ser yo la que estuviera junto a él, y sin embargo estaba allí a la deriva, arriesgándome a un rechazo seguro porque él no era un hombre libre y no era de aquellos que aprovechaban la oportunidad cuando se encontraban a solas con una chica.

—Sí, papá me leía una cada noche, y creo que esa fabula es lo único que tengo en común con tu hermana.

—No creo que sea lo único, Ámber es un poco difícil pero dentro de todo es buena chica—comentó sonriendo.

—Si... Desde luego, tú la conoces mejor que nadie—repliqué haciendo un recorrido por su tan hermoso rostro. Ni siquiera me interesaba la conversación, y menos si era relacionada con Ámber, todo era mejor cuando lo tenía frente a mí y lograba apaciguar lo malo que sentía.

El libro se resbaló de mis manos y cuando me incliné a recogerlo me encontré el rostro del rubio tan cerca que olvidé mi nombre, la hora, el lugar, la gente y la cordura. Ambos nos sorprendimos, causando que nos separáramos apenas unos centímetros. Nuestras miradas estaban perdidas la una en la otra y pude notar un color carmesí en sus mejillas, aumentando el nivel de encanto en ese rostro perfecto. Su respiración tan serena sólo acrecentaba mi nerviosismo y el estupor que estaba viviendo. Permanecí inmóvil, deseando que terminara o que continuara, y fue allí cuando Nathaniel pareció dar el paso que necesitaba para saber lo que sucedería un segundo después; me aproximé a él dejándome guiar por lo que sentía y cuando nuestros labios casi se rozaban, me detuve un momento y cerré mis ojos, permitiéndome disfrutar de ese cálido aliento que tanto había deseado y que ahora tenía a mí disposición. Estábamos a centímetros de fundirnos en un beso, y cuando casi ese sueño se hacía realidad, todo desapareció, llevándose los sentimientos aún vívidos arremolinados en mi interior, dejándome simplemente con una sensación de notable desconcierto.

Desperté en el suelo con una de mis manos sobre el brazo que al caer me había golpeado. Me senté como pude y observé mi asiento en el suelo. Permanecí allí un momento sintiendo aún los nervios que el sueño había dejado en mí, y entonces la cruda realidad se hizo cada vez más palpable; estaba en el hospital, Castiel estaba herido, nada había sucedido y, por supuesto, Nathaniel no me había besado.

—¿Oye, estás bien?

La voz de Castiel resonó en la habitación sacándome de inmediato de la estupefacción en la que me encontraba inmersa. Miré hacia arriba y sus ojos plomizos me contemplaban con un aire de incredulidad y preocupación bastante tangibles.

—Estoy bien...—respondí francamente mientras me levantaba del suelo y dejaba la silla en su lugar —. Lamento haberte despertado.

Él pareció analizarme con la mirada antes de decir algo más.

— ¿No te hiciste daño, verdad?—cuestionó ladeando su rostro evitando hacer contacto visual.

—No, estoy bien, vuelve a dormir.

La alarma de mi teléfono celular acalló cualquier respuesta que el pelirrojo fuera a darme y me apresuró a prepararme para el encuentro con la directora. Tomé mi móvil, desactivé el molesto sonido y caminé hacia la salida de la habitación.

— ¿Y? ¿Ya te vas? ¿Así nada más?—inquirió el guitarrista deteniendo mi caminata.

—Iré al baño, me arreglaré un poco—giré para encararlo —, no puedo irme así.

—Y ese abrigo es de tu madre ¿verdad? Lo digo porque no tienes con qué rellenar la parte de enfrente y se te ve algo grande.

— ¡Pero qué fijación con mis pechos tienes, deja de mirar ahí, pervertido!

Él sonrió de medio lado y por alguna razón me pareció increíblemente adorable, a pesar de que en aquel gesto hubiera un toque de ese tan característico egocentrismo y de esa tan arraigada autoconfianza.

—No te desagrada del todo, tienes que aceptarlo.

—Eres incorregible, Castiel.

—Tomaré eso como un cumplido—su sonrisa aumentó en cuanto pronunció esas palabras y después de observarlo durante un momento su rostro se tornó serio —. ¿Y ahora qué miras?

—Estaba pensando en que... Tal vez tú tampoco llenes las expectativas, ya sabes... Ahí en medio de tus piernas.

— ¿¡Qué!? ¡Repite eso, chiquilla idiota y lo vas a lamentar!

— ¡Ohhh, mira qué susto, qué susto!—me fui sonriendo victoriosa y al cerrar la puerta tras de mí escuché los gritos de Castiel y el sonido de un objeto que golpeó la entrada.

— ¡Regresa aquí cobarde, no huyas así!—fue lo último que oí del pelirrojo y me dirigí hacia el baño mientras buscaba el número de Lysandro para ponerlo al tanto.

Cuando llegué al servicio, abrí lentamente el grifo del agua y dejé que mis manos tomaran un poco del cristalino líquido para luego mojar mi rostro con ella. Me veía seriamente cansada, las ojeras que surcaban mis ojos eran desastrosamente visibles y mi ropa no ayudaba mucho a mi aspecto. Examiné mis manos bajo el agua y noté como se tornaba carmesí, me sobresalté un momento pero luego las enjuagué bien para quitar el exceso de la sangre que las teñía. Era escalofriante recordar la herida de Castiel de esa forma.

El abrigo de mamá estaba bastante desgastado y era muy grande para mí, así que eso me hacía lucir desprolija. Pensé en ir a casa a recoger algo de ropa, pero al mirar el reloj me di cuenta que contaba con el tiempo justo para llegar a la escuela y no podía darme el lujo de hacerlo o la directora me haría lamentarlo.  
Lavé mi cara, me peiné con los dedos lo mejor que pude y rogué por tener algún atuendo dentro de mi casillero para poder cambiarme después.

El teléfono sonó nuevamente y la voz de Lysandro emergió de pronto tan pasiva que no pude evitar lamentarme por inquietarlo con semejante noticia y a esa hora de la mañana.

—Hola, Lysandro... Lamento llamar a esta hora, pero tengo algo muy importante que decirte.

— ¿De qué se trata?—contestó tranquilamente.

—Anoche... Alanis estuvo en mi casa, tenía un arma en las manos y con ella pretendía hacerme daño...—me detuve un segundo para escuchar su reacción pero en la línea sólo reinaba el silencio.

— ¿Estás bien?—cuestionó un minuto después.

—Sí, yo estoy perfecta, pero... Castiel... Resultó herido, ella accionó el arma y la bala impactó en su muslo...—me resultaba muy difícil tener que dar esas primicias, pero sabía que si no le avisaba a Lysandro, Castiel se quedaría solo, y eso no era muy buena idea con tanto médico dándole órdenes alrededor.

—Dame la dirección de donde estás—su tono ahora era intranquilo y plagado de una genuina preocupación.

—Sí, pero Lys, por favor, no vayas a perderla—imploré dándole la dirección del lugar, el número de la habitación y varias indicaciones para que se ubicara más rápido.

—Iré ahora mismo, ¿pero él está bien?

—Sí, te sorprenderá escuchar que ha estado molestándome toda la noche, y tiene energía de sobra para seguirlo haciendo aún ahora.

—Bien, nos vemos allí—concluyó el albino.

—Debo ir a la escuela, hoy es mi reingreso, por favor ven pronto, no quiero que se quede solo, ya lo conoces.

—Descuida.

Escuché el tono del teléfono al colgar y salí del baño hacia la habitación del pelirrojo una vez más. Abrí la puerta y me quedé viendo la ventana; temía salir sola después de lo ocurrido.

— ¡Regresaste al fin, muy bien, ahora acércate para que te dé una lección y no te queden ganas de decir más tonterías!—exclamó el guitarrista aún molesto por el inocente comentario que había hecho.

—Castiel... —Me acerqué pero no demasiado mirándolo con la seriedad viva en mis pupilas. —Tengo que irme pero apenas pueda venir lo haré—comencé a explicar—Lysandro ya está en camino.

—No tienes que venir—se cruzó de brazos mirando hacía el costado—, pero sé que no puedes vivir sin mí, por lo que te facilitaré las cosas.

—Siempre tan piadoso...—ironicé divertida acercándome a su camilla —. Tengo que irme, pórtate bien, ¿podrás?

—No me hables como a un crío, no soy tu cachorro.

Reí con su comentario porque me encantaba ver su reacción cuando se enojaba, y un momento después deposité un beso sobre su frente.

— ¡Nos vemos!—me despedí en tono jovial y me encaminé al Sweet Amoris.

—...idiota...—musitó con un leve sonrojo tiñendo sus mejillas.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Al llegar al Instituto las miradas de inmediato se dirigieron a mí, me sentía como la atracción principal de un circo, o peor aún, como si proviniera de una nueva raza de alienígenas. Escuché cuchicheos que sólo acrecentaban mi temor por regresar, y que, al mismo tiempo, destruían y derrumbaban mi tan frágil confianza.

Arribé a la dirección y al golpear la puerta noté las inconfundibles risotadas de Ámber y sus acompañantes. Giré mi cabeza por pura inercia y las vi allí, señalándome por mi atuendo. Realmente era irritante.

—Pase—la voz de la directora dándome la indicación para ingresar me llenó de pánico, el mismo que se extendió por todo mi cuerpo a una velocidad vertiginosa.

Abrí la puerta, y me encontré de frente con la anciana de alto moño que, a juzgar por su expresión, no parecía muy contenta. Del otro lado, el profesor Farrés que lucía nervioso, me brindaba un silencioso saludo con la mirada.

—Tome asiento, señorita Evans—me indicó la mujer.

Hice lo que me decía y el discurso sobre lo terrible que había sido mi hazaña inició de inmediato y pareció prolongarse por varias horas.

—Así pues... El docente aquí presente, será el encargado de poner sus trabajos suplementarios, y de seguir su proceso en el Sweet Amoris muy de cerca. La estaremos vigilando, señorita, y sinceramente esperamos su mejor respuesta, ya que el ingresar de nuevo a la institución después de semejante epopeya, nos obliga a mantener un riguroso control en usted. ¿Queda claro?

—Por supuesto, y muchas gracias por la oportunidad, de verdad se lo agradezco mucho y les prometo que daré lo mejor de mí para no defraudarlos.

—Eso espero, señorita Evans, eso espero—expresó la directora con firmeza —. Puede retirarse ahora.

Asentí en señal de un 'gracias' y salí del aula directo a mi casillero, deseaba cambiarme lo más pronto posible, darme una ducha e intentar disfrutar la estancia en la escuela.

~mientras tanto en el hospital...

Logré llegar en poco tiempo a la dirección que Kim me había dado, caminé a la recepción y pregunté por Castiel, me indicaron el número de la habitación en la que se encontraba, y tuve que repetirla constantemente en mi memoria para no olvidarlo.

Subí por las escaleras a paso rápido y al llegar, abrí la puerta del cuarto encontrándome de frente con el rostro molesto de Castiel. No se veía nada a gusto y estaba seguro de que no tardaría en pedirme que regresáramos a casa.  
—Llegaste al fin—pareció sentirse más a gusto.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?—pregunté observando su pierna y desprendiendo los botones de mi blazer para ponerme más cómodo.

—Molesto, no quiero quedarme un día más en este lugar—gruñó fastidiado.

—Entiendo, pero creo que habrá que ser sensatos por esta vez y permanecer aquí hasta que mejore tu pierna, o al menos hasta que los médicos indiquen que está lo suficientemente bien como para cuidarla en casa.

—No pasó nada, no tocó ninguna parte importante, sólo está inflamada y duele pero algo deben estar haciendo para que no sea muy notorio. Si se trata sólo de mantener limpia la herida y tomar algún desinflamatorio, no hay razón para quedarme aquí.

—Tuviste mucha suerte entonces, pero no acabo de comprender como esa chica pudo hacer algo tan desmedido—comenté con incredulidad.

— ¡Es una maniática! Creí que se trataba de un juguete para asustar a Kim pero cuando la sujeté accionó el arma... Después de eso la vi huir, y no sé nada de esa chica desde entonces, espero que no regrese más.

—Me preocupa que la tengamos tan cerca siendo tan peligrosa...—pensé en voz alta ganándome de inmediato una mirada colmada de interés por parte de mi interlocutor.  
—Kim es quien más corre peligro, estoy seguro que el accidente que tuvo no fue casualidad, Alanis está detrás de todo esto—se atrevió a conjeturar.

—Esa es una acusación muy grave, Castiel.

—La primera noche que sentí que alguien nos seguía, besé a Kim porque si mis ojos no me engañan me pareció ver a una chica... Después de eso a Kim empezaron a sucederle cosas, ¿de verdad crees que es casualidad?

—Me habías comentado ya, sin embargo, sigo creyendo conveniente que llamen a la policía, sobre todo Kim que es a quien le suceden estas cosas.

—Para esa chica es una hazaña ir al baño sola, mucho más hablar con la policía. Seguramente no ha notado que la siguen.

—No te veía tan afectado por alguien desde que tu ex novia rompió contigo—lo observé con atención.

—Ilusiones tuyas—respondió tajantemente.

—Bueno, tal vez sea mi impresión y crea que te gusta Kim... Pero, la manera en la que la haces enojar, la cuidas y te preocupas no me hace pensar esto en vano.

—Mejor cállate y ayúdame a salir de aquí. Demonio está solo en casa y seguramente no ha comido.

—Hablaré con el médico, si es que estás seguro de querer irte— me ofrecí a ayudarlo ya que lo conocía. Si no se iba pronto terminaría aburriendo a los internistas y le darían el alta en no muy buenos términos.

—Estoy seguro—afirmó con ímpetu y al verlo de ese modo, me levanté y me dirigí a ver al especialista.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Salí de las duchas de los camerinos mucho más relajada y cómoda, era maravillosa la sensación de sentirme limpia otra vez. Envolví mi cuerpo en una toalla y salí para buscar mi ropa. Como no habían chicos en el gimnasio tan temprano aproveché para secarme el cabello y peinarme frente al espejo. Estuve realizando esa acción por los siguientes cinco minutos y cuando culminé, el cepillo se resbaló de mis manos cayendo cerca de una de las duchas. Me encaminé hasta allí y me incliné para levantarlo. Al girar e intentar volver a los lavabos me encontré en la entrada con un chico que me miraba entre atónito y avergonzado.

—O-Oye, ¿¡qué haces aquí!?—pregunté escondiéndome tras la puerta de uno de los cubículos, contemplándolo con exasperación.

Sentí sus ojos examinarme de pies a cabeza en un movimiento rápido antes de esconderme y su sonrojo aumentó considerablemente cuando me dirigí a él.

—Lo- Lo siento yo… yo… siempre vengo aquí a esta hora… No esperaba encontrarte justo en este lugar… Kim—balbuceó nervioso girando un poco su cuerpo evitando verme.

— ¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre?

Dejó descansar su espalda sobre la entrada de los vestidores y una sonrisa que me resultó familiar se hizo presente en sus labios.

— ¿Entonces ya no me recuerdas de verdad?—cuestionó —Porque yo nunca olvidaría tu rostro aún si no te viese en años.

— ¿Quién eres?

—Solíamos estar juntos en el jardín de niños… Luego tuve que irme ¿lo recuerdas?

Hice memoria e intenté recordar lo que él decía y sin esfuerzo alguno rememoré su nombre.

—Ken… ¿eres… Tú de verdad?

—Kentin—me corrigió inclinando su rostro hacia mí y sonriéndome con tanta simpatía que sentí necesario el devolverle el gesto—. Sé que he cambiado, pero sigo siendo el mismo.

—Sí, has cambiado demasiado ¿qué te hiciste? Pareces otra persona… además, estás tan alto y…—mi mirada recorrió su torso y sus brazos, realmente lucía completamente diferente a como lo recordaba, tanto que por más que me esforzara no encontraba en él rastro alguno del antiguo Ken.

— ¿Y?— se acercó sin premeditación tal vez notando que mis ojos recorrían su ahora perfecta anatomía sin restricción alguna—, ¿es malo eso?—se situó frente a mí y su mirada esmeralda parecía querer hipnotizarme, acto que logró de inmediato y sin esfuerzo aparente.

—No lo es… de hecho estoy muy… sorprendida.

Kentin dejó su mano descansar sobre la pared a la altura de mi rostro, pero al contrario que Castiel, esa expresión de autoridad y sensualidad no estaba implícita en su mirada, en su lugar, había un cariño tan real, tan palpable, que resultaba imposible no perderse en él. Su mirada era cálida, tan genuina y expresiva que podías saber a ciencia cierta lo que sentía.

—Yo… estoy tan feliz de verte… llegué a creer que ya no nos encontraríamos…—el pulgar de su otra mano danzaba suavemente por mi mejilla en una caricia casi mágica. Sus pómulos adornados con ese color rubí le daban una apariencia tan absolutamente adorable que ciertamente me recordaba al Kentin que había conocido años atrás.

— ¿Cómo diste conmigo?

—Hace unos días tu madre se comunicó con la mía, y yo había vuelto de mi entrenamiento en la escuela militar, así que le pedí que me inscribiera aquí sabiendo que estudiabas en este lugar—explicó con algo de nostalgia.

— ¿Escuela militar?—inquirí curiosa.

—Vaya, pero mírate, ahora eres muy guapo y seguro muchas chicas van a querer estar contigo.

— ¿T-tu… crees? Porque a mí… en realidad sólo me… interesas tú…

A pesar de su sonrojo y de sus notables nervios, se acercó despacio reduciendo el espacio entre los dos y dejando que su cuerpo se aproximara al mío. Sentí sus labios tan vacilantes intentando hacer cobrar vida a los míos que permanecían inmóviles ante el contacto y fue entonces cuando cedí ante el incesante movimiento que buscaba suplicante una respuesta por mi parte.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? No lo sabía; tampoco entendía el por qué a pesar de tener su cuerpo tan cerca del mío, deseaba tanto sentirlo mucho más próximo.

¿Por qué de repente sentía este cúmulo de sentimientos por alguien a quien había casi olvidado? No lo sabía, no sabía nada, en ese momento todo pareció lejano, excepto el recuerdo de… ¿Castiel?

Apreté mis párpados y coloqué mi mano sobre su pecho alejándolo de mí. No encontraba las respuestas del por qué el pelirrojo había aparecido en mis recuerdos, pero al hacerlo noté como los labios de Kentin me quemaban, casi como si se encontraran en una zona prohibida, o en un lugar al que él no pertenecía.

— ¿Qué… sucede?—consultó el castaño aún con sus mejillas bañadas en color escarlata.

No respondí, aún continuaba demasiado abrumada como para poner en orden mis ideas.

—Kim, lo lamento… yo no quise… obligarte, soy un tonto… yo…yo… no… lo siento… fue la alegría de… verte otra vez… no yo… perdóname—su cabeza se agachó en señal de arrepentimiento y le confirió un aspecto tan frágil que no pude evitar abrazarlo.

—También yo estoy feliz de verte, te había extrañado mucho…

Él respondió el abrazo y pareció alegrarse por mis palabras.

—Aún así, no debí hacerlo… pero ahora que tu madre me pidió que te cuidara, no me separaré de ti.

— ¿¡Qué mi madre qué!?—exclamé incrédula.

Él sonrió un momento y luego sus labios volvieron a enmudecerme. Sus manos que reposaban tranquilamente en mi cintura se movían con tortuosa lentitud acariciando por encima de la toalla cada centímetro de mi piel. A ese punto ya no podía pensar, estaba realmente a merced de las emociones que me consumían.

—Sí… Seré tu guardaespaldas—susurró entre besos dejándome aún más confundida que antes pero con una sensación extraña abarrotándome de pies a cabeza.

Continuará…

**Notas finales:**

Como siempre muchas gracias por todo su apoyo, por su paciencia y sobre todo por continuar aquí capítulo a capítulo, me hacen muy feliz.

**Mademoiselle le Chat:** Menos mal que te ahorras a la loca desquiciada de Alanis, porque sinceramente, tener a alguien con tal desorden mental, debe ser fatal. Ya ves en los líos que ha metido a Kim, así que me alegra que nada que ver con eso. XD

Gracias por el apoyo, linda, me da mucha alegría verte por aquí siempre, y también me da gusto que tus profesores reciban todos tus trabajos, más les vale o si no… *sacando arma al más puro estilo Alanis* jajaja. ¡Un besote!

**Anónimo:**Si, Nath está con Melody. ¿Te gusta más Castiel? Es increíble el grado de aceptación que tiene el pelirrojo, y no las culpo, porque bueno, yo también caí ante su "arrogante encanto" ya veremos en qué termina Kim. Gracias por comentarme y leerme. ¡Un besote enorme!

**Suno Andrew****: **¡Hola, re bienvenida! Lo bueno es que encontraste lectura para un rato, así que esa es la ventaja de dejar por un rato una historia, jajaja. Me hace mucha ilusión que te esté gustando la historia, y más volverte a tener por aquí.

Concuerdo contigo, la pobre Kim ha tenido que soportar ver a Nath besarse y mantener una relación con Melody y encima, ver a Castiel con Alanis, claro que este último aunque se haya dejado llevar no iba del todo con esa intención.

Alanis está completamente de mente, pero debo admitir que es un personaje que me agrada mucho. (Llámame sádica o malvada jajaja) Gracias por volver y por comentarme, linda. ¡Un abrazo de oso!

**AkaneSa**** : **Oh, por Dios, una de mis lectoras de Ranma, ya las extraño. *w* ¡Hola, bienvenidas seas a esta loca historia! Es una dicha que te esté gustando el relato y que lo comentaras.

Sobre "Te puedo escuchar" por supuesto que lo continuaré, de hecho en estos días no he estado haciendo otra cosa (bueno, es una expresión porque si he estado ocupada) que pensar en cómo voy a continuarlo y en que es una locura que después de tanto tiempo alguien llegue a leerme, pero aún así, con todo y mis traumas de escritora, seguiré mi fanfic, porque jamás, por más que tarde, abandono una historia. Soy de acabar lo que hago cueste lo que cueste. Además, ya extraño a mi precioso oji-azul, así que me pondré las pilas con mi fic. ^^ Gracias por estar al pendiente de mi Ranfic, me da mucha ilusión saber que no me han olvidado. ¡Un besote gigante!

Muchas gracias a todos por leerme, a los lectores fantasmas, a los que me agregan día a día a sus alertas, tanto este fic como los de Ranma y agradezco de todo corazón a las chicas que vienen acompañándome en este proceso desde el inicio.

¡Hasta la próxima!


	11. El periódico escolar

¡Hola, chicas, perdón la tardanza pero estoy con algunos problemas personales, así que no había podido actualizar. Pero bueno, espero que sea de su agrado esta nueva entrega.

**El periódico escolar**

—Basta... Detente ya...—balbuceé cuando recuperé la cordura —. No está bien...

Sentí a Kentin alejarse de forma lenta y después abrir paulatinamente sus ojos para mirarme con una intensidad que nunca antes había experimentado.

— ¿Qué... sucede?—preguntó en un susurro —. Quisiera alejarme pero no puedo...

Nuevamente sentí sus labios ávidos dirigirse a los míos, posándose en ellos por una fracción de segundo, sólo para después descender por mi mentón hasta deslizarse con suavidad sobre mi cuello, regalándome caricias que deberían ser ilegales, que rozaban lo celestial.

—Ken...tin... No... Tengo que irme...—murmuré con un tono de suplica en la voz.

Él pareció notarlo y se separó, aunque a regañadientes, pero con la firme intención de no hacerme sentir más de ese modo.

—Lo siento...—musitó —, desde siempre había querido... Hacer esto. Siempre soñé con probar tus labios y... Ahora que al fin pude hacerlo... Lo prometo, son incluso más maravillosos de lo que hubiera llegado imaginar.

Creo que toda chica alguna vez en su vida habría deseado escuchar esa frase. Y ahora que me sucedía a mí ¿de qué otra forma podría reaccionar que no fuera devolviéndole al menos una sonrisa? Vi como las comisuras de sus labios se curvaban, imitando mi gesto, pero con una inocencia y transparencia arrolladoras. El castaño era una bomba de franqueza inverosímil.

—Dejaré que te vistas...—farfulló tomando la puerta de la ducha de la parte superior y abriéndola poco a poco como si deseara que lo detuviera. Dándome el tiempo necesario para arrepentirme y pedirle que no se alejara.

—Gracias... —Fue la única palabra que pude pronunciar porque de pronto una culpa invadió mi corazón.

Escuché sus pasos poco a poco alejarse de los vestuarios, y entonces me dejé caer derrotada por todo ese cúmulo de emociones que me asaltaban el pecho. Me deslicé por la pared y terminé allí sentada pensando en todo lo que había sucedido, era un huracán de sentimientos difíciles de mitigar. Por un lado, la sensación de temor al salir a las calles estaba volviéndose más intensa, y por el otro, me inquietaba la recuperación de Castiel, que si bien sabía que era bastante fuerte, aún me quedaba parte del miedo que, en mi opinión, cualquiera sentiría al enfrentarse a un acontecimiento de esta naturaleza.

Pero no todo era oscuridad, a pesar de que estuviera preocupada y de que miles de cuestionamientos ahora mismo estuvieran revoloteando como aves danzarinas en mi pecho, tenía que ver la luz en ese túnel frío y desierto: Había vuelto al instituto, mi deseo respecto a esto estaba completamente cumplido, ya no tenía que anhelarlo, era una realidad palpable. El siguiente rastro de luz en la lista era el saber que Castiel estaba bien, porque en medio del caos, todo había salido a la perfección. Seguí enumerando las buenas cosas, hasta que algo nubló mi visión optimista y me obligó a prestarle más atención; se trataba de Nathaniel. ¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Por qué de repente había dejado de pensar en él y en su lugar la imagen del pelirrojo se presentaba súbitamente? Moví mis ojos hacia la pared perdiéndome en ella como si tuviera escritas las respuestas que tanto necesitaba, y después de un momento de reflexión, me di cuenta que estaba queriendo a Castiel de una manera mucho más intensa que antes, pero que, aún así, no podría compararse con lo que Nathaniel despertaba en mí.

Suspiré, y traté de visualizar a Castiel como novio, pero aún imaginándolo, no lograba completar lo que yo realmente buscaba, ya que toda la vida había soñado con el estándar de chico atento, romántico, atlético, detallista, honesto, responsable y adorable. Podría decirse que Castiel estaba muy lejos de varias de esas categorías, por lo que deduje que mi preocupación había jugado un papel muy importante en el momento en el que Kentin me besó. Nathaniel en cambio era tierno, responsable, inteligente, honesto, bueno, guapo, pero indiferente... Para el chico yo no existía, o tal vez si en un nivel de "amigos", Porque... Después de todo, él estaba con Melody. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban saliendo? No lo sabía, pero lo averiguaría pronto.

Me vestí tan rápido como pude, y salí del baño con el objetivo de averiguar más sobre esa relación, porque de esa forma, sabría a qué atenerme con Nathaniel. Si realmente amaba a Melody, no sería yo quien le arrebatara la felicidad, de hecho... Lo quería tanto que sería capaz de ayudarlo para que su sonrisa jamás se desvaneciera, no importaba que fuera con Melody u otra chica, yo sólo buscaba su bienestar, y si él estaba feliz yo lo estaría también.

Caminé por el gimnasio y vi a Dajan dirigiendo el equipo de básquetbol que se encontraba calentando; me regalaron una mirada de desconcierto cuando me vieron pasar, debía resultarles extraño que una chica estuviera allí tan temprano. Traté de ignorar la atención que provenía de ellos y llegué al patio con rapidez. Me adentré al instituto y tuve la fortuna de encontrar a Peggy en el hueco de las escaleras, si tenía suerte le podría sacar algo de información.

—Me alegra encontrarte, Kim—la reportera dio un paso hacia mí con la mirada llena de una expectación que no comprendía. Fruncí el ceño un momento como una simple reacción a su miramiento —. Escuché algo interesante sobre una situación que seguramente sabrás mejor que nadie, y me gustaría obtener la información de primera mano.

Analicé un momento sus palabras y con desconfianza dirigí mis ojos a ella sopesando las opciones de cuáles podrían ser esas nuevas noticias de las que pudiera estar al tanto, y fue entonces cuando acudieron a mi mente las imágenes de lo ocurrido con Kentin. Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo y sentí a mi corazón dar un brinco por el sobresalto.

— ¿Y de... Que se trata?—inquirí arrastrando las palabras, con el miedo vivo en cada sílaba.

—Nathaniel estuvo hablando sobre una clase de accidente que sufrió Castiel justo anoche, y Alanis tuvo algo que ver en el proceso ya que según las palabras del delegado "la chica está loca"—simuló las comillas con sus finos dedos y continuó viéndome con interés—. Además, mencionó algo sobre ti...

Había salido de mi estado de nerviosismo al saber que Peggy ignoraba todo lo que pasó en las duchas, sólo para entrar en aquél agonizante éxtasis que me robaba la cordura cuando hablaban sobre Nathaniel. Quise saber de inmediato lo que había dicho de mí, y estúpidamente sonreí; gesto que no le pasó desapercibido a la oji-azul.

— ¿Qué fue eso que dijo?—pregunté tratando de mantener la compostura.

—Bueno, tendré que pedirte la información que tienes, y a cambio te diré todo lo que quieras saber acerca de lo que dijo Nathaniel, ¿qué opinas? Es lo justo.

Lo pensé un momento, de verdad quería enterarme y además era la oportunidad perfecta para lograr averiguar más sobre el delegado.

—Está bien—acepté—, te diré lo que quieras, pero deberás decirme eso que dijo Nathaniel y hablarme un poco más sobre su relación.

—No será difícil—accedió muy dispuesta —. Entonces empecemos con esto. Te escucho…

Me senté en la escalera dado que mis piernas aún no estaban del todo recuperadas y entonces procedí con la explicación.

—Anoche Nathaniel, Castiel, Melody e Iris se encontraban en mi casa, cuando salimos nos encontramos con Alanis apuntándonos con un arma... Nathaniel intentó calmar las cosas, y Castiel no creyó que fuera de verdad su revólver, así que se acercó para detenerla, pero después de que lo hiciera y la sujetara, ella accionó el gatillo, haciendo que Castiel resultara herido. Lo remitieron al hospital, pero por suerte la bala no impactó en un lugar importante así que está recuperándose.

Peggy me miraba entre agradecida y fascinada, no parecía importarle mucho lo que le sucediera a Castiel, de hecho sólo divisé la emoción viva en sus pupilas.

—Entonces es cierto...—dijo luego de un momento en el que su mirada incrédula continuaba escrutándome.

— ¿Crees que mentiría con algo así?

—Después de que Castiel fuera atacado fuiste con él, ¿verdad?—cuestionó con interés.

—Sí, estuve con él—afirmé con algo de inseguridad.

— ¡Eso confirma que ustedes dos están saliendo!

— ¿¡Qué!?-exclamé a todo pulmón.

—Eso fue lo que escuché diciendo a Nathaniel, él decía que Castiel y tú mantenían una relación secreta y que eso explicaría el por qué él rechazó a Alanis.

No podía creer que Nathaniel creyera algo así. Desde siempre había temido que esto ocurriera, desde el primer momento en el que Castiel me obligó a hacerme pasar por su novia temí que esto pasara, y cuando creía que todo había quedado olvidado, sucede lo inesperado.

—Castiel y yo no tenemos nada...—negué rotundamente porque a ese punto ya estaba dolida y mi tono de voz lo denotaba.

—Ya Kim, deja de negarlo, Castiel mismo se lo dijo a Alanis y Ámber lo confirmó también—una amplia sonrisa se formó en la comisura de sus labios —. Bueno... Ya te dije lo que querías saber, así que fue un placer hacer negocios contigo.

—No... Espera, aún falta algo—la detuve antes de que no me permitiera averiguar lo que quería. Ella sólo me miró y la impaciencia se hizo presente en sus facciones.

— ¿Qué pasa?—preguntó Peggy.

—Nathaniel y Melody... ¿Ellos están juntos hace mucho?

Dio un paso hacia atrás y su introspección pareció intensificarse.

—Melody lo conoce desde hace tiempo, supongo que su relación es bastante larga—respondió con tranquilidad y luego me dedicó una mirada inquisidora —. ¿Te interesa? ¿Castiel no te da lo suficiente?.

—No tengo nada con Castiel, Peggy, y no, Nathaniel no me interesa, sólo era curiosidad, nada más que eso—di la vuelta sobre mis talones para regresar a cualquier parte lejos del escrutinio que la reportera me dedicaba.

— ¡Esta tarde estará el periódico, Kim, no te lo pierdas!—dicho eso se marcho bastante satisfecha con la información que había adquirido.

Caminé hacia mi primera clase y al entrar al aula B me senté en uno de los asientos delanteros. Faltaban unos minutos para que iniciara así que estaba casi completo el número de estudiantes. Escuché los mismos cuchicheos que no se detenían cuando estaba cerca y entonces la voz que tanto detestaba emergió tan fuerte y clara que me alertó al instante.

—Miren nada más quien llegó... Nuestra querida Kimberly...—giré mi rostro hacia la dirección de donde provenía la voz y me topé con dos ojos verdes y una cabellera rubia envuelta en fijador —. Mi hermano es un idiota, no debió dejarte volver, no sé qué tienes que atrae tanto a los hombres pero ten por seguro que todo eso cambiará pronto.

— ¿Crees que te tengo miedo, Ámber?—jamás había sentido tantos deseos de golpear a alguien, ni de querer asesinarla con la mirada, pero ahora que había regresado no iba a darle el gusto de que volviera a creer que me dejaría maltratar.

Ella frunció el ceño y su rostro se tornó rojo de ira.

— ¿sabes tú con quién hablas, estúpida?—se acercó a mi lugar y se detuvo cuando mi asiento no le permitió avanzar más.

Me levanté sin dudarlo y la enfrenté quedando cara a cara con ese rostro lleno de iracunda exasperación.

— Sí, sé muy bien con quien estoy hablando, Barbie descerebrada, desde que llegué al instituto supe quién eras, y me di cuenta de lo hueca y tonta que eres, así que tengo muy claro a qué tipo de persona estoy hablándole ahora.

El color carmesí que se encontraba en su rostro se intensificó al escucharme hablarle de ese modo. Observé a Li y a Charlotte mirarme con repulsión.

— ¿¡Cómo te atreves!?—la rubia apretó los puños tan fuerte que sus nudillos se tornaron blanquecinos.

Seguí frente a ella y me percaté de que jamás había enfrentado a alguien de ese modo. Era una señal clara de que los límites, cuando eran cruzados, podrían detonar muchos inconvenientes. Sin embargo, por muy claro que mi deseo por darle una lección me incitara a continuar, mi sentido común fue más poderoso.

Escuché a Ámber decir palabras soeces dirigidas especialmente hacia mi persona y fruncí mis labios en señal de impaciencia.

— ¿Terminaste?—cuestioné enarcando una ceja y fingí bostezar, acto que pareció aumentar su cólera.

—Eres una...—levantó su mano dispuesta a abofetearme, pero para su desgracia ese era un truco que yo que ya conocía, así que intenté esquivar su golpe.

—Ya fue suficiente—una voz gélida acompañó un agarre que se tensó ligeramente en mi hombro, separándonos tentativamente —. Ambas van a tranquilizarse y a explicarme qué sucede aquí—ordenó Nathaniel.

—Hermano, esta chica está diciendo palabras inadecuadas—murmuró la oji-verde

Nathaniel centró su atención en mí.

—Creo que Castiel está influyendo de manera negativa en ti—pronunció con algo de recelo invadiendo su voz—. Eres buena chica, Kim, no olvides eso.

Era difícil saber que él creía que Castiel y yo teníamos algo, pero nada era peor que el hecho de escucharlo hablarme tan fríamente. Era un gesto que simplemente dolía demasiado, como si mil navajas se incrustaran en mi pecho desgarrándome el alma.

—No, Castiel no está influyendo en absolutamente nada, tu hermana fue quien vino a molestar.

—Parecía al contrario, Kim.

Sus palabras eran serias y su faz era ininteligible, no podía saber a ciencia cierta lo que pensaba o sentía, era completamente inexpresivo.

—Pues, tengo que defenderme y justo llegaste en ese momento—me sentía más diminuta que nunca en mi vida y al ver la sonrisa de triunfo de Ámber no pude más que sentir repulsión.

Mantuve mis párpados fijos en los dorados del delegado y cedí ante la frialdad de estos. Ladeé mi rostro evitando el contacto visual.

—Vuelve a sentarte, Ámber—le ordenó el rubio.

—Claro, hermanito.

Nathaniel miró hacia la entrada y al ver que el profesor aún no entraba al aula dio un paso y se acercó a mí. Sentí el calor que desprendía su cuerpo cuando estuvo a centímetros de donde me encontraba, y entonces se inclinó ligeramente hacia un costado y su aliento rozó mi oído.

— ¿Cómo está Castiel?

Me quedé rígida un momento y sentí como mi corazón se aceleraba.

—Bien... —Murmuré con nerviosismo—. Él... Tuvo suerte, la bala no daño ninguna parte importante...

Él se alejó despacio y no sé si se dio cuenta del rosa que cubría sutilmente mis mejillas.

—Me alegra—susurró—Alanis no parece querer ser vista luego de lo que sucedió, me tiene un poco consternado el hecho de que venga y te vea aquí.

Sentí un alivio recorrerme el alma al escucharlo hablar así y sonreí un poco al saber que no era tan malo como pensaba.

—Si... — repuse con sencillez, ya que mi cerebro no se dignaba a enviarme una buena contestación cuando lo tenía cerca. Odiaba el hecho de parecer un poco tonta delante de él, y odiaba aún más saber que no podía pensar con claridad.

El profesor finalmente arribó al aula y Nathaniel tomó asiento al lado izquierdo de mi lugar. Debo confesar que no tuve mucha concentración durante la clase y que todo el tiempo estuve mirándolo de reojo, pero luego de que el maestro decidiera ponernos juntos como grupo disfruté enormemente de la compañía de Nathaniel, y aunque estaba nerviosa logré hacer que la charla se tornara interesante.

La clase terminó entre risas y cotilleos propios de una conversación cualquiera y me sentí dichosa por haber pasado aquel tiempo con él. Creo que jamás me cansaría de sentirlo cerca. Mi alma me imploraba a gritos buscar alguna excusa para prolongar la grata experiencia, pero desafortunadamente tuve que dejarlo ir al saber que debía ultimar algunos detalles de algo que según él, no podía comentar, pero que se trataba de una sorpresa que seguro me agradaría. La curiosidad era apremiante, pero no podía hacer nada más que esperar.

El aula fue quedándose vacía y al ser Iris una de las últimas estudiantes en salir, se acercó a mí con la intención de que saliéramos juntas. Le pedí que se adelantara ya que aprovecharía el momento para dedicarme a escribir. Hacía bastante tiempo que no lo hacía, y ya estaba sintiendo que miles de ideas me pedían a gritos poder escapar de mi cabeza.

El bolígrafo se movió rápidamente sobre el papel, como si lo extrañara, casi como si hubiera agonizado para encontrarse con el elemento que tanto lo necesitaba. Era tan benévola la sensación que podía compararla con aquel sentimiento que experimentabas al permanecer mucho tiempo dentro de una edificación que se incendiaba y posteriormente, salir y respirar aire fresco.

Escribí varias cosas, muchas de ellas no tenían conexión alguna con mi vida, tenían más que ver con las personas que, tal vez, han amado a alguien, pero que con el tiempo, otra persona les roba el corazón y entonces la relación pende de un hilo al tener que tomar una decisión, aún sabiendo el dolor que le causarás a tu actual pareja.

_"Sólo en una ocasión tuve el valor para decir "basta"; para iniciar una nueva vida con quien amaba más allá de todo razonamiento, lógica o probabilidad. Fue en ese momento en el que juré que no volvería a suceder. ___

_Rodeé mi corazón con una dura carcasa protectora, nadie nunca iba a poder traspasarla, ningún otro hombre volvería a robar el lugar que por la eternidad le pertenecería a él.___

_Pero la eternidad dura lo que un suspiro y mi infranqueable coraza protectora se derrumba poco a poco, golpeándome con cada trozo y dejando expuesta hasta la más vieja cicatriz. ___

_De nuevo esa sensación de hacer mal sin poderlo evitar, de no encontrar la manera de poner fin a este viento huracanado que me ataca sin piedad y me lleva con él, moviéndome a su merced.___

_De nuevo me hundo en ese profundo mar de arrepentimiento y falsedad, una vez más vuelvo a dudar... Vuelvo a llorar... vuelvo hacia atrás..." _

—Me gusta...—murmuré al releerlo e inevitablemente recordé a Kentin ¿sería que acaso, él me ayudaría a olvidar al rubio que me robaba el sueño? ¿Sería su llegada una señal de lo que debería suceder entre nosotros?

Di un ligero suspiro y fue allí donde me levanté con mi cuaderno y me acerqué a la ventana. El aire se veía fresco, y arremolinaba las hojas de los árboles de una manera tan armónica que regalaba tranquilidad al instante. Las hojas secas, se acumulaban bajo los frondosos pies del árbol creando todo un espectáculo a la vista.

Sonreí por la paz que brindaba la exhibición de colores y movimiento que la naturaleza presentaba y fue entonces cuando deje que mi mente vagara con libertad por los rincones que aún no había explorado.

El destino; hay quienes dicen que ya está trazado y que sólo seguimos los senderos que ya se nos especificaron. Otros creen que es mejor vivir el día a día sin preocupación alguna por el futuro, por lo que la vida nos deparará, porque después de todo, el presente es lo único que tenemos, que vivimos, que palpamos. Estaba de acuerdo con ambas versiones, en un punto medio, porque siempre nos fascinará saber qué pasará con nosotros en algún aspecto, siempre tendremos ese morbo por enterarnos del mañana; y por otro lado, tendrás siempre el presente para disfrutar del momento, para hacer los cambios pertinentes, para vivir, para disfrutar...

Pero... ¿Si el destino estaba escrito te dejaría señales para que salgas o superes alguna situación particular? Sí, creía firmemente en esa teoría, en el "todo pasa por algo" y en el "nada es casualidad" así que de ese modo era como veía a Kentin. Si se trataba de olvidar a Nathaniel por mi bien, sabiendo que él estaba perdidamente enamorado de Melody, aquello significaría que Kentin había llegado a salvarme, a enseñarme un nuevo camino. Tal vez es así, tal vez es eso lo que significa nuestro reencuentro...

Apreté mis párpados tratando inútilmente de borrar la imagen del delegado, pero era en vano... Entre más deseaba no pensar en él de ese modo, más eran mis deseos por retenerlo allí.

¿Cómo luchar contra algo que tenías incrustado hasta lo más profundo? Ignoraba la respuesta, pero tendría que encontrarla para ayudarme a detener este incesante querer que amenazaba con enloquecerme.

Me levanté de mi asiento al escuchar el timbre sonar. Caminé al pasillo en donde los estudiantes empezaban a aglomerarse para retirar sus pertenencias de los casilleros, y al abrir mi taquilla algo cayó al suelo, lo recogí y lo observé con atención; se trataba del periódico escolar. Giré el pequeño paquete de hojas y no tardé mucho en leer un título en la primera página hacia un costado, que se alzaba imponente en la sección "Cupido".

"Dos caballeros, un corazón"

Busqué la página nueve que indicaba el anuncio y cuando llegué al apartado, me encontré con el mismo título en letras negras y bajo éste, se apreciaba una foto de Castiel, una de Nathaniel, y allí, en el medio de ambos, yo. Abrí mis ojos desmesuradamente y leí con desesperación lo que estaba escrito.

"Todos conocemos al rebelde pelirrojo y su temible carácter, producto de una vida nada fácil y de una crianza llevada por su propia cuenta. Aquél muchacho de corazón de piedra parece haber encontrado a alguien que logró en tan sólo unos meses, comprender su inestable carácter y hacer trizas su coraza protectora. Sin embargo, aquella doncella de sin igual talento como caza-chicos, no sólo logró atraer al indisciplinado pelirrojo si no que también atrapó en sus redes a nuestro respetado y querido delegado, Nathaniel Jones. Se dice que Kimberly Evans mantiene una relación secreta con Castiel Walker y que fue descubierta la noche anterior por Nathaniel, quien muy amargamente tuvo que desahogarse con su cómplice y compañera de oficio Melody Lewis. La trágica situación en la que se ve envuelta nuestra protagonista con este triángulo amoroso, nos deja a todos absolutamente consternados, y al tanto de su difícil decisión. Los estudiantes del Instituto Sweet Amoris le deseamos toda la suerte para que elija al mejor."

Levanté la vista del periódico y vi como todos los demás me observaban con atención. Estaba en shock y llena de una incredulidad y coraje que no tenían precio. ¿Cómo había podido caer en la trampa de Peggy? ¿Cómo fue que no me di cuenta de que ella intentaría filtrar la información?

—Genial...—susurré evitando las cientos de miradas que me atravesaban como flechas, y continué mirando el periódico simulando que nada me importaba. Me di cuenta de otra de las primicias que contenía la primera plana y me llamó la atención el título del artículo: "Baile escolar" busqué la página que comprendía toda la información y leí lo que decía.

"'¡Hemos estado trabajando muy arduamente para este momento, y debo decir que me encuentro extremadamente ansiosa por este acontecimiento!' fueron las palabras de la directora del Sweet Amoris para describir la gran noticia del baile estudiantil que se realizará en 3 semanas. 'Este baile tiene el objetivo de reunir fondos para otra sorpresa que se realizará más adelante y de la que hablaré con más detalles en cuanto todo esté confirmado' comentó con entusiasmo. ****

El baile estudiantil, se llevará a cabo en las instalaciones del colegio y se procederá a cobrar una cuota moderada por cada pareja que decida participar. Las entradas estarán en venta desde el día de mañana, y se podrán adquirir con el delegado Nathaniel Jones. Los estudiantes que deseen participar, deben venir perfectamente vestidos para la ocasión y se les implora tener en cuenta la puntualidad. ****

Se estarán vendiendo distintas clases de bebidas (no alcohólicas) durante el evento, así como snacks y demás comestibles. ****

La entrada por pareja consta de 5 dólares, que no incluyen comida o bebidas."

—Entonces… era esto a lo que se refería Nathaniel—susurré y continué observando el periódico para no tener que ver a los ojos a ninguna persona en específico.

Sentí pasos acercarse y me aventuré a mirar hacia esa dirección encontrándome con Kentin que venía con una expresión de molestia absolutamente notable. Se acercó a mí y puso con fuerza su brazo en la taquilla, sosteniendo el periódico en la página que hablaba de mí.

— ¿Qué significa?—cuestionó con frialdad clavando sus orbes esmeraldas en los míos que luchaban por mantener fija la mirada en aquel par de belicosos iris.

Continuará…

**Notas finales: **

Muchas gracias a todas por la paciencia que me tienen, jamás podré agradecérselos.

**Mademoiselle le Chat:** ¡Si, Kentin! Tengo que admitir que para mí fue genial introducirlo a la trama, realmente lo disfruté. No te preocupes, yo aquí siempre estaré para cuando necesites vengarte de alguien jajajaja. Si Kentin te dejó con ganas de más, entonces tendrás más, porque tus deseos son órdenes jaja. Muchas gracias por siempre estar al tanto. ¡Un besote!

**Suno-Andrew:** Me alegra que te gustara la entrada de Kentin a la trama, realmente me pareció que era un agradable giro para la historia y me da mucho gusto que lo reciban bien. El chico se ve que tiene muchas fans, y no lo culpo, a mí también me encanta. Gracias por tus maravillosas palabras, me hacen mucha ilusión. *w* Y yo encantada de recibirte aquí con cada entrega, realmente sus comentarios me llenan de dicha.

Qué lindo que te guste Castiel, para mí a decir verdad, es todo un reto y el que les guste la personalidad que tiene me tranquiliza muchísimo. Gracias por tu comentario y por regalarme el tiempo en leer mi pequeño relato. ¡Un besote!

**Anónimo: ** Jaja, te juro que esta mañana cuando leí tu comentario sobre la actualización dije: ¡Lo haré hoy sin falta después de clases! Y bueno, aquí estamos haciéndolo.

Qué bueno que te guste Castiel, el chico tiene una personalidad tan peculiar que atrae tanto...

Gracias por la paciencia, lamentablemente a veces, el ánimo no está como para escribir tan rápido, así que les agradezco a ti y a todas por la espera. ¡Te envío un besote!

Y como siempre, gracias a todos los que me leen.

¡Hasta la próxima!


	12. Confesiones

¡Hola, mis chicas preciosas!

Siento la tardanza, ya entré a la Universidad y la verdad es que no he tenido una buena semana así que entre el cansancio y todo lo demás, no había podido publicar. Pero en fin, aquí estamos de nuevo, espero que sea de su agrado, y de antemano les agradezco por sus comentarios, siempre me alegran el día.

**Confesiones**

El tono con el que se había dirigido a mí era tan frío que pudo haber congelado el mismísimo infierno.

—Significa que no confías en mí—murmuré con algo de irritación producto de la manera en la que me hablaba. Mi mirada aún no se atrevía a enfrentarlo.

— ¿A qué te refieres? Esto no se trata de confianza, se trata de que me expliques lo que dice aquí.

—Es exactamente lo que quiero decir—me aventuré a observarlo con algo de desdén—. Pero comprendo que al no estar enterado de mi vida creas más en la sección de un periódico—. Di vuelta hacia la salida, no tenía razón alguna para permanecer en ese lugar.

—Aguarda—la extremidad del castaño se aferro fuerte sobre mi brazo haciéndome detener al instante y girar mi rostro para encararlo. — No puedo dejarte ir sola sabiendo lo que sucedió, te acompaño a casa.

— ¿Y si no es a casa a donde voy?—cuestioné.

— ¿A qué otro lugar irías?

—Si estás enterado de todo, sabrás que Castiel está herido.

— ¿Castiel? ¿Enterado de todo?—sopesó mis palabras durante una fracción de segundo y su semblante pareció endurecerse—. Tu madre sólo me habló de lo peligroso que sería dejarte sola con tanta inseguridad. No mencionó nada sobre ese tal Castiel.

—Pues ese tal Castiel está herido producto de un malentendido y quiero verlo...—Mi voz fue extremadamente cortante pero el castaño pareció inmutable, completamente inmóvil ante mis argumentos.

— ¿Qué fue... Lo que pasó esa noche?—inquirió aún sin soltarme —. ¿Por qué quieres estar con él?

*-*-*-*-*

~Narrador: Castiel

Definitivamente estaba mucho más cómodo en mi departamento; aquí no tenía a nadie que me estudiara con la mirada, ni estaba obligado a permanecer encerrado como preso iracundo en una sola y aburrida habitación. Los médicos me recomendaron un montón de medicina antiinflamatoria y limpiezas diarias en el vendaje para evitar que se infectara.

Lysandro se había quedado en mi departamento desde que logramos salir del hospital, y nos dedicamos desde entonces a componer rítmicas de canciones y letras para no pensar en todo lo que ocurrió veinticuatro horas antes.

Me recomendaron no comer alimentos que contuvieran mucha grasa, pero en mi departamento no había más que paquetes de papas fritas, jamón, queso y salchichas. No era de mi agrado perder mucho tiempo cocinando, así que prefería tener ese tipo de cosas rápidas de preparar. De hecho, ahora mismo ambos mirábamos la televisión con un paquete de papas fritas y un hot dog casero que preparó mi amigo.

Demonio, mi perro, echado en el sillón con notable desidia, olfateaba el aire y dirigía su mirada hacia mí en búsqueda de un trozo de salchicha.

—Buen intento—un par de caricias sobre su cabeza fueron la respuesta a sus peticiones. Sin embargo, cuando se trataba de mi fiel compañero, siempre terminaba cediendo—. Está bien, sólo un poco—corté un trozo de lo que quería y se lo acerqué al hocico.

—Parece que habrá un concurso musical—La voz de Lysandro hizo que mi atención se centrara en la televisión y que estuviera atento al anuncio —. Tendremos que enviar un demo, anotaré la dirección—buscó dentro de sus bolsillos pero tal como me lo temía, su libreta no se encontraba allí.

El comercial terminó y no logramos nuestro cometido.

—Bien, busquemos algo más en que escribir y esperemos a que vuelvan a pasar el anuncio—propuse.

El albino arqueó una ceja blanquecina y me observó.

—juro que tenía la libreta en mi bolsillo...

Sonreí con algo de burla en mi expresión.

—Te acabas de sentar sobre ella, tonto—le dije soltando una ligera risotada.

Lo vi levantarse y mirar el lugar donde se encontraba y al ver lo que buscaba extrajo la libreta de la ranura del sofá. Sonrió un momento y volvió a acomodarse.

Unos golpes en la puerta me distrajeron y tanto Lysandro como yo dirigimos la mirada en dirección al sonido.

— ¿Quién podrá ser? No espero visitas…—comenté sin hacer esfuerzo alguno en levantarme, después de todo aún era bastante doloroso hacerlo.

— ¿Estás seguro que no esperas visitas?—cuestionó mi compañero mientras caminaba hacia la entrada del departamento. Un momento después la voz de Kimberly emergió suave y amena, tal como me gustaba.

—Hola, Lys, gracias por avisarme que estaba aquí—habló con algo de timidez en la voz —. ¿Crees que quiera verme?

—A ti si... Pero me temo que tal vez él no sea bienvenido.

¿Él? ¿Quién demonios era él? traté de levantarme porque desde donde me encontraba no lograba visualizar al idiota que la acompañaba. Busqué las muletas y me levanté sin importarme el dolor o lo ridículo que pudiera llegar a verme y me dirigí allí lo más rápido que mi pierna herida me lo permitía. Al ubicarme cerca de mi amigo, pude visualizar a un sujeto de cabello castaño y ropa militar, alto y algo musculoso. Muy mala pinta para mi gusto.

— ¿Quién demonios eres y qué haces aquí con ella?—mi voz, de una rudeza inimaginable se alzó con tal recelo que provocó miradas sorprendidas de parte del cantante y la chica tonta que me gustaba.

— ¿Tú eres Castiel?—su mirada me inspeccionó durante un momento—. ¡Kimberly, es un pandillero, mira esas fachas! ¿Con qué clase de gente te juntas? ¡Va a pasarte algo si sigues con él!

—Kentin... No digas eso—le pidió Kimberly en tono conciliador—, estaré bien, de verdad.

—Vete de aquí, maldito, si no quieres arrepentirte por haber venido—amenacé al castaño que no hacía más que verme con desaire como si se tratara de un juez juzgando a un villano.

— ¿¡Te atreves a amenazarme pelirrojo inválido!? ¡Te pido que no lo hagas porque no podrás ni ver la luz del sol después de que te de una paliza!

Me moví un momento para quedar frente a ese tonto engreído cabeza de alcornoque, no obstante Lysandro con su agarre me obligó a retroceder.

—Basta, Castiel, que todo se detenga aquí, no pelearán frente a una dama ¿verdad?—señaló a Kimberly con su mano—. Les pido por favor que ambos se calmen y mantengan la compostura—allí estaba mi amigo, siempre tan diplomático, demostrando de esa forma su tan arraigada madurez y su inquebrantable calma.

Mis pupilas se movieron hacia Kim que con una mano en el pecho de ese cretino pretendía evitar una pelea. Volví mi vista a los ojos esmeralda del sujeto en cuestión y le regalé la mirada más despreciable que pude expresar. Lo sentí retroceder un poco pero aún mantenía la suya con una fiereza digna de admiración.

—Te llamaré luego, no te preocupes por mí—le oí decir a Kim —. De verdad descuida... Gracias por cuidarme, ¿si?

Él la miró y su expresión se suavizó de inmediato, casi como si ella fuera el agua que apagaba la llama de su cólera. Me irritó por completo el gesto.

—No vuelvas a casa sola, llámame—le pidió casi con súplica. ¿Qué clase de estúpida escena de película romántica era esa? Me estaba enfermando que le hablara con tanto cariño.

—Ya lárgate, idiota, yo puedo llevarla, desaparece de aquí—me acerqué más hacia ella por pura inercia dejándome llevar por la rabia y los celos.

— ¿Tú?—sonrió de costado—. Apenas puedes caminar—nuevamente esa actitud de superioridad inundaba sus facciones, haciéndome hervir la sangre. Dejé caer la muleta y mi empuñadura se dirigió con fuerza hacia el rostro de ese engendro que odiaba con el alma; sin embargo, le resultó fácil esquivarlo y casi como si de una danza de tratara, se acercó a Kim tomándola por la cintura, besándola como si no hubiera mañana.

Apreté los dientes, y un calor se apoderó de mi cabeza a una velocidad vertiginosa cegándome por completo y permitiendo a mis instintos actuar con libertad. El dolor en mi pierna era ínfimo, casi dejé de sentirlo. La adrenalina fluía por todo mi cuerpo y mis ojos no veían más que a ese canalla besando a mi chica.

Me abalancé sobre el infeliz haciéndolo caer al suelo, escuché a Kim gritar pero en aquél momento todo era absolutamente ajeno a mí. El único objetivo que tenía era mandar al infierno a aquel imbécil que intentaba hacerse el listo frente a mí. El albino intentó separarnos sin éxito, ya que mi agarre en el oji-verde era absolutamente inquebrantable.

Mi mano, cerrada con tanta fuerza intentaba con apremiante necesidad propinarle un buen puñetazo, pero el sujeto lograba esquivarlos con aparente facilidad. En un momento de distracción consiguió dar la vuelta dejándome bajo él, pero para su desgracia fui lo bastante rápido como para reaccionar y finalmente conseguí golpear su rostro haciéndolo caer hacia un costado.

Me incorporé, sin sentir un ápice de dolor, estaba completamente perdido por la rabia. Sentí a Lysandro ir por mí y a Kimberly ponerse frente al tal Kentin para evitar más violencia, pero yo quería más; la imagen del tipo besándola me quemaba las retinas.

—Basta... Por favor ya basta—hasta ese momento no me percaté de que la chica lloraba y de que el miedo parecía vívido en su rostro. Esa visión mermó momentáneamente la cólera que sentía y me hizo más consciente de mi realidad. Sentí los brazos de mi amigo inmovilizándome, y al dejar viajar mis ojos por el escenario, vi a mi perro ladrar desde la puerta del apartamento.

— ¿Estás bien?—inquirió el chico de mirada impar con un dejo de nerviosismo.

Asentí simplemente, notando como el calor que invadía mi cabeza iba aminorándose.  
Kim parecía centrar toda su atención en él, y aquello me molestaba bastante, pero no quería entrar en ese estado de nuevo así que me convencí de que sólo era amabilidad de su parte.

—Vamos adentro—dijo Lysandro ayudándome a incorporar y apoyando mi peso en él. Gesto que le agradecí puesto que el dolor de la herida empezaba a molestarme intensamente.

Una vez más estaba en el sofá frente a la televisión, con los párpados apretados producto del dolor y con la mente trabajando a mil por hora sobre lo que sucedía entre ese idiota y Kim. Finalmente, la vi entrar completamente sola algo pálida y agotada.

—Lys, hay que llamar a un médico, su pierna se ve muy inflamada—exclamó Kimberly observando con terror mi extremidad.

Mi amigo tenía el teléfono y hablaba rápidamente con un doctor, mientras yo sólo veía a la chica que a pesar de todo, no se había marchado. No tenía idea de por qué estaba poniéndome tan tontamente cursi, pero desde que ella no lo supiera estaría bien.

Recuerdo muy bien que limpié una lágrima que resbalaba por su mejilla y después de que el médico llegó sólo pude enfocarme en mi pierna. Aún así, pasamos un buen momento, no sólo con ella, también con Lysandro que fue el encargado de dejarla en su casa y regresar a cuidarme.

*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*

~ 4 semanas después...**  
**Narrador: Kim

El instituto parecía conmocionado, habían tenido que aplazar el evento una semana después porque aún faltaban algunos detalles. Me sentí aliviada ya que no tenía el dinero para comprar mi vestido y una semana más me daría la oportunidad para terminar de ahorrar lo que me faltaba.

Aquel día era el baile y ya que la directora había dado su consentimiento para que saliéramos más temprano, nos reunimos con Iris para ir de compras. Estaba emocionadísima con el asunto de los vestidos, y por supuesto, la actividad que se llevaría a cabo.

Siempre había querido asistir a un baile, la simple idea me parecía de lo más romántica, podía imaginar a la perfección el lugar bajo una tenue luz, música suave y tu acompañante abrazándote mientras sus ojos se conectan con los tuyos. Era una ocasión especial para recibir tu primer beso... Beso que Castiel me había robado mucho tiempo atrás. Hice una mueca al recordarlo e Iris pareció interesada.

— ¿En qué piensas, amiga?—cuestionó con interés —. ¿Crees que no vayas a gustarle a Ken?

Volví mi atención a ella y fruncí un poco el ceño denotando confusión.

—No, desde luego que no, no es eso lo que estaba pensando.

—Oh, ya veo... La verdad yo quiero lucir linda para que Armin me note...—confesó con algo de rubor en sus mejillas, mirando el suelo con timidez.

—Seguro encontraremos un vestido que luzca como un PSP—bromeé intentando animarla—. Vamos Iris, eres preciosa, ya verás cómo te dejo aún más guapa y no sólo Armin te verá si no muchos más.

—está bien Kimmy—sonrió y caminamos hacia la zona comercial.

El recorrido hacia el lugar había sido bastante ameno; platicas divertidas, risas, teorías y tonterías. Todo aquello típico de un par de adolescentes emocionadas con la idea romántica de un baile. Pero, ¿que podría pasar? ¿Por qué sentía esta emoción latente acrecentándose en mi interior? Mis ideas sobre este tipo de actividades eran puramente fantasía; nunca había asistido a un evento de esa naturaleza y mi visión sobre los mismos se basaba en los muchos escenarios de los cuentos de hadas. Una visión nada realista, debo admitir.

Entramos a una tienda e Iris pareció casi flotar hacia la parte de vestidos, su ilusión era palpable, estaba muy emocionada ya que era la primera vez que iba a un baile y más importante aún: con el chico que le gustaba. Al principio fue bastante difícil convencerlo, pero luego de charlar un poco sobre videojuegos, accedió a asistir.

Nos probamos varias prendas de diferente forma, color y tamaño, Iris parecía tener predilección por las prendas de color violeta y aquello era bueno, ya que le quedaba increíble. Visitamos un par de tiendas más y me decidí por un vestido color magenta que daba a la mitad del muslo, con una cinta en la cintura que la entallaba, destacándola delicadamente. Los detalles sutiles pero preciosos que adornaban el pecho fueron los que más llamaron mi atención. En conclusión, adoré el vestido.

Luego de pasar ese rato compartiendo cotilleos y opiniones acerca de la ropa que elegimos, nos encaminamos hacía mi casa. El nuevo plan era comer algo y ponernos manos a la obra en lo que respectaba a arreglos, maquillaje, peinado y demás.

Llegamos a casa y luego de pasar por una exhaustiva sesión de belleza, ambas estábamos listas para ir al baile. La emoción de ambas se sentía en el aire y sólo faltaba que el reloj decidiera marchar un poco más rápido para poder hacer nuestras ilusiones realidad. Decidimos entonces quedarnos charlando un rato.

—lo del periódico realmente fue una pasada muy grande de parte de Peggy... Aquella vez fue realmente difícil para ti soportar esas miradas, lo recuerdo bien...—la pelirroja vestida de una manera tan increíblemente maravillosa dio un ligero suspiro al recordar aquella situación.

—Lo más difícil para mí fue explicárselo a Kentin, y claro, Nathaniel... Ya sabes cómo es de importante para él mantener una impecable reputación... Y el que me hablara ese día para reclamarme por el incidente, me afectó bastante—me sinceré; total, iris era la amiga más cercana que tenía, y siempre venía bien abrirse un poco, aquello resultaba muy ameno y sobre todo reconfortante.

—Sí, Nathaniel estuvo realmente mal, y también tú, esa semana fue horrible no sólo para ti, si no para mí... No quería verte tan deprimida, odiaba no poder hacer algo para alegrarte.

Sonreí cariñosamente a mi interlocutora, sus palabras eran demasiado dulces.

—Gracias, Iris, pero por suerte todo se resolvió... El día que se disculpó fue muy importante para mí, fue como si después de estar ardiendo, un cubo de agua apagara todo aquello que me inquietaba...

—Imagino que si, y estuvo bien que él se diera cuenta de quién es Peggy y de todo el revuelo que creó—hizo una pausa para volver sus ojos y dirigirme una mueca de amabilidad que me brindó serenidad —. Y en cuanto a Kentin ¿qué pasó con eso?

—Le expliqué quien era Castiel, le dejé claro que era un amigo y no mucho más que eso. Al principio pareció inseguro, pero luego lo convencí de que lo vería por el asunto de su pierna y no por alguna otra razón. Me acompañó a su apartamento por aquello de la seguridad, la verdad es que desde entonces ha estado más tranquilo; lo único que si le oculté fueron mis sentimientos por Nathaniel, eso sólo tú lo sabes...

—Gracias por la confianza, Kimmy, y realmente me alegra que Kentin entendiera la situación, así no te lo hacía más difícil.

—Sí, así es... Luego me invitó al baile, fue demasiado tierno, él es extremadamente detallista, me conoce demasiado bien. Recuerdo mi emoción al ver mis flores favoritas y luego a Kentin con un smoking, completamente sonrojado llevando la invitación en una de sus manos... Dios, fue tan dulce...—murmuré —. Después de eso, y a pesar de su notable timidez dijo tan seguro: "Jamás he ido a un baile, pero desearía que el primer recuerdo que tenga sobre esto sea contigo"

—Vaya, Kentin es un chico sin ninguna duda, muy dulce... ¿Vendrá por ti?

—Sí, me dijo que vendría por mí, supongo que no debe tardar—expresé mirando el reloj de mi pared.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

~Narrador: Castiel

—Pues, la verdad dudo mucho que lleguen a contratar a ese grupo, su repertorio es algo repetitivo—oí decir a Lysandro.

—No me importa a quien elijan desde que nosotros estemos dentro—entré a la habitación y vi a Lysandro arreglar su traje frente al espejo.

— ¿y qué? ¿Tienes una cita?

—En la escuela hay un baile... —Respondió con distracción —. Dónde dejé mi... Ah, aquí está.

— ¿Un baile? ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?—cuestioné sorprendido.

—Sé que no te agradan ese tipo de eventos... Además, te dieron incapacidad durante un mes, pero deberías estar más al tanto de esos asuntos.

— ¿Más pendiente de las actividades que se le ocurran a la vieja? ¿Estás de broma?

—No, hablo de la parte académica.

— ¿Y tú con quién irás?—lo observé de refilón.

—Iré con Rosalya, mi hermano estaba más seguro si iba conmigo. Ya sabes que no permiten la entrada a personas que no sean estudiantes y él quería estar tranquilo—explicó poniendo un poco de loción sobre su cuello.

— ¿Kim no irá, no es así?—Inquirí con inseguridad.

—De hecho si, el chico con el que te peleaste la invitó.

— ¿Qué?—mi expresión se endureció de inmediato y miles de imágenes de ese tipejo y Kimberly aparecieron en mi mente —. ¿A qué horas es ese baile?—tomé mi chaqueta de cuero y empecé a vestirla.

—En... —Miró su reloj de pulsera antes de responder —, media hora más o menos.

Salí de esa habitación a paso rápido, ignorando el leve dolor del que aún era víctima mi pierna, y me encaminé al hogar de Kimberly observando constantemente el reloj. _Debo llegar antes que él..._ era el pensamiento que se repetía en mi mente y el que no me permitió detenerme durante el camino.

Finalmente estuve allí y sin ni siquiera contemplarlo, toqué el timbre con vehemencia, con tal impaciencia que estaba molestándome la tardanza en abrir. Después de varios minutos que me parecieron una eternidad, vi a Kim en la entrada.

— ¿Castiel?—preguntó—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Sus palabras se habían reducido a simples murmullos en cuanto la vi; estaba realmente hermosa y eso era algo que no pretendía dejar que otro disfrutara.

Escuché un sonido de pisadas y me apresuré a ver de quien se trataba, por fortuna era Lysandro. Tomé a Kim por la cintura levantándola hasta dejarla sobre mi hombro y la llevé escaleras arriba a su habitación.

— ¿¡Que haces!? ¡Bájame! ¿¡Te volviste loco!?

Cerré la puerta con seguro y dejé a Kimberly sobre la cama. Ella se sentó de prisa y sus facciones molestas sólo hicieron que mi sonrisa aumentara.

— ¿Qué intentas hacer, Castiel? Es una broma de mal gusto, ¿sabes?

— ¿Broma?—susurré posicionándome sobre ella.

— ¿Qué... Que haces?—preguntó mirándome con inseguridad. Toda su rebeldía había desaparecido en cuando la obligué a acostarse.

—En vez de ir a ese tonto baile, ¿por qué no aprovechar el tiempo en algo mucho más… íntimo?—le susurré al oído.

— ¿Ín...timo?—inquirió vacilante con sus mejillas ardiendo—. Estás loco... Ya déjame...—ladeó su rostro evitando el contacto visual.

— ¿Loco? En absoluto...—acaricié con mi nariz su cuello marmóreo y pequeño.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siempre tienes que burlarte de mí? ¿Por qué para ti todo tiene que ser un juego?... ¡Ya no más, es suficiente! —Expresó con indignación tratando de quitarme de encima.

Tomé sus manos que reposaban sobre mi pecho en un vano intento por alejarme, y las junté dejándolas sobre su cabeza, inmovilizándola por completo.

— ¿Juego dices? ¿Por qué tiene que ser uno?—cuestioné cerca de su rostro y con mis ojos fijos en los de ella —. ¿¡De verdad crees que lo es!? ¿¡Crees que se trataba de un juego el que fuera con Alanis para intentar saber algo y alejarte de ella!? ¿¡Crees que fue un juego el que te acompañara a casa el día que sentí que nos seguían!?¿¡Crees que lo fue el que cada noche estuviera cuidando tu casa desde las sombras!? ¿¡Crees que fue un simple juego el que te visitara al hospital el día que te dieron el alta!? ¿¡O crees que fue una tontería el que evitara que Alanis te golpeara aquél día en el instituto!? ¿¡De verdad piensas que todo eso fue un juego!? ¿Es que jamás te diste cuenta de que yo estaba allí, a pesar de que tantas cosas sucedieron? ¿Jamás pensaste que tal vez las cosas que hacía eran de buena fe? ¿Alguna vez notaste que el idiota que tienes en frente estuviera enamorado de ti?

Sus ojos me observaban con incredulidad, con tanta que parecía estar entrando en un shock.

—Pe... Pero... Alanis y tú... El beso... —Balbuceó sin retirar su mirada ni relajar la expresión.

—Ella fue quien hizo que casi te arrollara un auto, quien fue a tu casa amenazándote con un arma; siempre estuve tratando de saberlo, pero no lo logré, y entonces la seduje para tratar de sacar información. Pero tú... ¡Eres una tonta, te basaste en la primera impresión, ni siquiera se te pasó por la cabeza lo que ahora te estoy diciendo!

—Pe... Pero...

— ¿Pero? ¡Pero nada! Siempre estuviste tras el idiota de Nathaniel sabiendo que ya tenía novia y que jamás se fijaría en ti, ¡pero claro, como era San Delegado no dudabas ni por un segundo! ¡Despierta, él no te quiere y no te querrá jamás, no le interesaste nunca de esa forma!

Mis palabras fueron fuertes, y lo sabía, pero ya era tiempo de que abriera los ojos al mundo real y no siguiera creyendo en estupideces. La observé, y lloraba sin siquiera mirarme, parecía demasiado frágil en aquél momento.

Me acosté a su lado, algo enojado observando la cubierta y escuché sus constantes sollozos. Sentí como se movía, quedando boca abajo, acercándose a mí.

—Lo siento... Yo no... Me di cuenta... Pero es muy dulce todo lo que has hecho por mí... De verdad, Castiel...

—Deja de llorar, vas a parecer un panda—comenté sin mirarla pero con un tono de voz más tranquilo.

El timbre sonó, no sólo una si no varias veces, irrumpiendo el silencio que se vivía. Kimberly observaba la puerta de su habitación pero no parecía tener intención de levantarse.

— ¿Quieres ir a ese baile estúpido, no es así?

Ella pareció sopesar la respuesta cabizbaja y con un dejo de desmotivación. Asintió despacio luego de un momento.

—Bien, iremos—me levanté y caminé hacia a la entrada.

— ¿Tú de verdad irás?—preguntó con desconfianza.

—No voy a arruinarle el momento a mi tabla de planchar...—sonreí—. Date prisa, no me gusta esperar.

Cerré la puerta de la habitación y al bajar las escaleras me encontré con la mirada de escrutinio que me dedicaba el castaño.

— ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?—preguntó a la defensiva.

—No creo que sea de tu incumbencia—respondí con una sonrisa.

Él apretó los dientes.

— ¿Dónde está Kimberly?

Ella bajó en ese momento de mejor semblante.

—Aquí...—respondió.

Y nos dirigimos todos después de unos minutos de constantes peleas y reclamos hacia la maldita fiesta.

Continuará…

**Notas finales:**

Este capítulo me salió un poco más largo de lo que estoy acostumbrada a escribir, fueron 10 páginas, y es un récord, debo decir, porque generalmente mi extensión es de 8 hojas, así que ya ven lo muy emocionada que estaba. XD

**Paulaanonimo: **Me alegró muchísimo que te gustara lo del baile. Supongo que para cuando leas esto ya te enterarás de con quién irá y también sabrás cómo reaccionaron Castiel y Nathaniel. Gracias por seguir aquí, hermosa, me da mucha alegría y más aún el que estés tan pendiente de las actualizaciones, el tiempo y demás. Gracias también por los ánimos, eres un amor ¡Un Besote, Paula!

**Mademoiselle le Chat: **Gracias por los ánimos, linda, es muy lindo recibir este tipo de mensajes. Hay que decir que sí, efectivamente Nath, y hago énfasis en Peggy están ahí para complicar todo. Jajajaja, ¿de verdad no tiene pinta de terminar bien? Bueno, la verdad me gustaría responder, pero ni yo misma sé a ciencia cierta lo que pasará, apenas tengo una leve idea. XD Espero que todo vaya perfecto en la escuela. ¡Un besotote!

**Albii-chan: **¡Qué lindo que te gustara! *w* Bueno, para comenzar, debo decir que tienes razón en que la vida de Kim es una odisea, y por otro lado, te la vuelvo a dar, porque Nath no es una perita en dulce, y en realidad nadie lo es porque todos tenemos tanto virtudes como defectos, y esto –pienso yo- le da más realismo al personaje. Kentin es completamente apasionado, me encanta, lo admito. XD

Yo quise hacer un Ken (después de la escuela militar) como un chico decidido, que lucha por lo que quiere, pero que aún conserva esa timidez que lo caracteriza, y no sé, la verdad es muy lindo jajaja. Bueno, preciosa, gracias por el comentario y el tiempo en leerme. ¡Besos!

**diana andrea: **¡Hola, linda, bienvenida al fanfic! Me da mucha ilusión que te gustara y que te mantuviera por allí un ratito frente al ordenador. Sobre Alanis, ya en su momento se sabrá, porque es sorpresa :P Supongo que este capítulo te habrá respondido algunas de tus interrogantes, o al menos eso espero, jaja. Bienvenida de nuevo, gracias por leerme y comentarme, es muy bonito ver como la familia de Princesitas de papel va creciendo.

**DarckLove : **¡Bienvenida al relato! Me alegra mucho que te gustara. Gracias por darle la oportunidad a mi historia y claro, por tu tiempo y comentario. ¡Un beso!

**Importante: **Chicas, como estoy estudiando es probable que mis tiempos de actualización se alarguen.

¡Un besote!


	13. La noche de la mariposa negra

¡Hola niñas, hermosas! Después de divertirme montón haciendo este capítulo, al fin pude traerlo. A mí personalmente me gustó mucho como quedó y ojalá también llegue a ser de su agrado. De antemano gracias por leer, y por todas las chicas que tuvieron la paciencia de esperarme, también por las que me preguntaban en comentarios. Les agradezco mucho el que estén pendientes. ^^

**La noche de la mariposa negra**

Luces de colores que se dispersaban por todo el lugar, cámaras que filmaban el acontecimiento con una infranqueable energía, cuerpos que danzaban en torno a la música y animadas sonrisas que desprendían alegría; todo estaba saliendo a la perfección y seguramente tanto la directora como Nathaniel, se sentían muy contentos con el resultado.

Iris tomó mi mano en cuanto entramos y pude sentir a través de su agarre los nervios que la invadían al no ver a Armin por ninguna parte. Lo busqué con la mirada pero no logré ubicarlo. Un suspiro emergió de los labios de la pelirroja y pude notar en él la decepción. Quería animarla pero mi estado era nulo en esos momentos, ni siquiera yo me encontraba lo bastante bien para ayudarla y sin embargo, encontré las fuerzas para no dejarla recaer.

—Vamos Iris, seguramente no ha llegado, aún es muy temprano—conseguí decir. No era lo bastante bueno para animarla, ni tan malo para que mi estado quedara muy expuesto.

—Sí, tienes razón—me sonrió intentando mantener una promesa en aquellas palabras que pronuncié—. ¿Por qué llorabas?—mientras me hacía la pregunta que yo pensé no se formularía esta noche, me llevó a la pista de baile.

—Llorar... —tuve que levantar la voz para que me escuchara y entendí perfectamente la razón por la que me había llevado justo allí —. Es muy largo de contar, pero olvídalo, Iris, no es nada.

— ¿Cómo crees que voy a olvidarlo, Kimmy? algo hizo Castiel ¿Te lastimó?—observé sus ojos sobresaltándose por la posibilidad de que eso hubiera ocurrido.

—No, no me lastimó—me apresuré a negar—. Lo contrario en realidad...—dirigí mi mirada hacia nuestros acompañantes; Lysandro y Castiel estaban juntos hablando con Rosalya quien seguramente acababa de llegar y Kentin se encontraba de espaldas en la tienda comprando algo.

— ¿Lo contrario?—cuestionó mi interlocutora—. ¿Qué pasa, Kimmy?, ¡cuéntame, cuéntame!

Un calor se adueñó de mis mejillas y sentí arder un fuego constante en mi corazón, la señal inequívoca de que me alegraba lo que había sucedido.

—Castiel... Se declaró...—murmuré y ciertamente creí que no me había escuchado dado el volumen de la música pero al ver la reacción de Iris supe que mis palabras llegaron a sus oídos con toda claridad.

— ¡No puedo creerlo, Kimmy, de verdad no puedo! ¡Ya decía yo que él se comportaba demasiado bien contigo, pero que te lo dijera... Vaya!—exclamó y sus facciones denotaban toda la alegría y el sobresalto que la noticia le había provocado, lo cual me hizo sentir bastante bien, ya que si ella no podía creerlo, no resultaba tan obvio y yo no tenía por qué haberlo sospechado ¿o si?

—Fue muy... Rara la confesión, muy Castiel en realidad, no lo pondré en el libro de las cosas más románticas, pero sin duda me... Gustó...—mi voz fue apagándose, quizá por vergüenza, tal vez por sorpresa, o incluso timidez, pero en cualquier caso, yo aún no lograba digerirlo del todo.

— ¿Entonces te gustaba Castiel?—preguntó Iris que sin duda estaba haciendo el interrogatorio más abierto de lo que llegué a imaginar.

—Yo... No... Lo sé...—balbuceé insegura siendo lo más honesta posible. Y era verdad, no sentía por él más que amistad, más que bienestar, porque las cosas entre los dos solían ser tranquilas; ambos podíamos decir o hacer lo que se nos ocurriera, era auténtico... Pero después de que Alanis se enteró de que Castiel era mi "novio" todo se complicó demasiado... Después de que me besó, todo se fue a un abismo y fue entonces cuando me cuestioné a mí misma lo que sentía por él, pero sólo lograba llegar a la conclusión de que era un juego, uno de tantos... Jamás me imaginé que sus sentimientos fueran verdaderos, y aún ahora después de su confesión no dejo de pensar en que es una de sus trampas... Con la diferencia que ahora sí sé lo que siento por él, lo supe desde que Alanis lo hirió, desde que sentí que se iba, que su rostro palidecía... —. Sí, Iris, me gustaba... Sin darme cuenta lo hacía.

— ¿Y Nathaniel?—bailó al ritmo de la nueva canción y yo la seguí mientras mi alma se esforzaba por encontrar la respuesta a esa pregunta tan absolutamente dolorosa. _¡Despierta, él no te quiere y no te querrá jamás, no le interesaste nunca de esa forma!_

—Nathaniel... —empecé a decir sin saber bien cómo verlo todo, estaba muy confundida.

De repente sentí algo tras de mí con lo que choqué y cuando giré para ver de quien se trataba, dos ojos ambarinos me observaban.

— ¿Yo?—inquirió Nathaniel esbozando una suave sonrisa.

Nuevamente fui presa de los nervios paralizantes que me invadían cada que estaba cerca, y sentí que mi cerebro entraba en un colapso del que difícilmente saldría.

—Yo... Yo sólo... Quería decir... —Intenté mentir pero había quedado en blanco.

—Que quieres bailar conmigo—culminó la frase como si fuera eso lo que creyó que iba a decir.

Me quedé congelada viéndolo, lucía un smoking negro, una camisa blanca impecable abierta unos centímetros más abajo de sus clavículas, a penas lo suficiente para ver un poco de ese pecho amplio que seguramente poseía. Era hipnótico.

Asentí en respuesta, mirando sus hermosas facciones y su cabello rubio que resplandecía bajo las luces. Tuve que reprimir un intento por acariciarlo.

Él tomó mi mano y sentí como las dos se acomodaban, casi como si se estuvieran esperando. Depositó su otra extremidad en mi cintura y yo hice lo mismo dejándola reposar en sus fuertes hombros. Nos movimos despacio, siguiendo la melodía, una balada que creo que recordaré por siempre.

Un paso aquí, otro allá, yo no sabía hacerlo porque jamás había asistido a un baile pero con él todo resultaba tan sencillo... Incluso parecía que lo hubiéramos hecho desde siempre.

Mis ojos no dejaban los suyos, estaban allí, perdidos en algún lugar y por un momento deseé que la canción no se terminara jamás, quería permanecer en esos brazos que pasara lo que pasara siempre desearía. Pero, para mi desgracia, el sonido de nuestros nombres a poca distancia terminó con toda la magia obligándonos a regresar a la realidad. De frente, Melody y Kentin nos esperaban con una expresión que anunciaba impaciencia.

—Gracias por el baile—musitó Nathaniel y se acercó a su novia quien lo sujetó del brazo como reclamándolo, dejando claro con ese gesto que él era suyo.

Kentin me tomó de la mano y me hizo girar.

—Estás preciosa, Kim, increíblemente preciosa.

Vi alejarse al delegado con Melody, y por un momento me pareció despreciable.

—Gracias, Kentin—respondí esforzándome por esconder el enojo que había surgido de pronto.

— ¿Bailas conmigo?—preguntó besando mi mano, distrayéndome momentáneamente.

—Si...—respondí sonriendo levemente.

**~Narrador: Castiel**

Furia, rabia, celos... Sí, celos, estaban torturándome segundo a segundo. Parecían mofarse de mí, dar vueltas a mi alrededor señalándome mientras se regodeaban de la cólera que estaba experimentando.

Rosalya no se levantaba de su lugar, estaba radiante y sonriente simulando no tener un aerosol con gas pimienta listo para poner en acción si llegaba a dar un paso en falso. Y Lysandro, al costado opuesto trataba de calmarme con frases que sólo aumentaban mi enojo.

Mis ojos estaban puestos en el maldito de Kentin, y viajaban de vez en cuando hasta el idiota de Nathaniel. Desearía tener visión de rayos láser, así no me sentiría tan estúpidamente frustrado.

Finalmente la canción término y una brisa de alivio recorrió mi cuerpo, sin embargo, sólo fue momentáneo, porque sentía que todos se acercaban como buitres a su presa. Tenía que hacer algo para detener esto, y debía hacerlo pronto si no quería seguir siendo el estúpido prisionero de aquellos dos.

—Necesito ir al baño—anuncié levantándome con agilidad y dirigiéndole una mirada a Lysandro quien detuvo a Rosalya en su intento por salvar el día.

Caminé a través de la multitud con apatía, sabiendo que en mi rostro se mostraría el nivel de desencanto que tenía. Estaba cerca de mi objetivo, cuando sentí una mano posarse sobre mi antebrazo. Dirigí mi mirada a la extremidad y giré de inmediato para encararla.

—Hola, Castiel—saludó Ámber sonriendo como si no hubiera mañana y girando de manera paulatina para que observara lo corto de su vestido que poco dejaba a la imaginación. Su traje dorado se ceñía justo en las partes importantes, confiriéndole un aspecto bastante... Provocador.

Miré hacia atrás, tal vez la estrategia de los celos también funcionara con Kimberly.

—Y bien... ¿Quieres bailar?—preguntó la rubia que a juzgar por su expresión se sentía más confiada que nunca.

Lo medité un segundo y sonreí de costado al darme cuenta que de ese modo podría molestar tanto a Kimberly como a Nathaniel, mataría dos pájaros de un sólo tiro.

Tomé su cintura y la acerqué a mí, me sentía realmente estúpido pero valía la pena, la venganza funcionaba bien para mí. Me moví como pude hacia el costado buscando la mirada de Kim, ella era sin duda mi primer objetivo y a quien más quería ver reaccionar. Finalmente, después de unos minutos sentí sus pupilas fijas en mí, y por supuesto, en mi pareja. Estreché más a Ámber contra mi cuerpo y ladeé el rostro para dejar que el olor del cabello de mi acompañante invadiera mi nariz. Cerré mis ojos simulando disfrutar del aroma y luego continúe mi actuación observando a Kim de vez en cuando. Para mi deleite, ella parecía molesta, al menos su lenguaje corporal me hacía pensarlo, lo que comprobaba que mi estrategia estaba funcionando; aún así, no era lo suficientemente bueno para alejar al castaño de mi chica.

La pieza de música terminó, vi a Nathaniel acercarse a su hermana y aprovechando la proximidad, acorté la distancia que me separaba de Kimberly, tomé su mano en cuanto estuve a su lado y la atraje hacia mí, tomándola por la cintura, haciéndola mía de ese modo. Mi mirada fría se dirigió sin remordimiento alguno hacia Kentin, quien no parecía asustado, de hecho, el muy ingenuo me retaba con la mirada también.

—Fui yo quien invité a Kim al baile así que quita tus sucias manos de ella y ve a seguir toqueteándote con la bruja de Ámber.

Sentí a Kim moverse y alejarse de mí. Su rostro estaba invadido por el enojo, era un hecho, pero en sus ojos había más dolor que otra cosa. Me confundió completamente su gesto, y mis ganas por lanzarle un puñetazo al oji-verde se desvanecieron de inmediato.

—Kim, ignóralo, vamos a seguir divirtiéndonos—casi fue una súplica lo que salió de los labios de Kentin, quien, al igual que yo, notaba lo tensa que estaba la chica.

—No sé por qué confié en que todo lo que me dijiste era verdad, está claro que no es más que una burla—sus palabras, a pesar del sonido eran tan amenazantes que me hizo fruncir el ceño y sentirme ofendido al instante.

— ¿¡De nuevo con eso!?

—Parecías estar muy bien con Ámber, seguro que sólo estabas tratando de tener alguna chica con la que divertirte cuando se acabara la fiesta—la exasperación que Kimberly manifestaba sólo avivaba mis esperanzas, si eran celos entonces tenía que declararme victorioso—, y yo no pienso ser tu juguete una vez más—dio un paso hacia Kentin y mi sangre hirvió, la tomé por el brazo y la llevé fuera de la fiesta, cerré la puerta del aula B con seguro.

Esperé escuchar golpes en la puerta procedentes del acosador oficial de Kimberly, pero al parecer no nos siguió. No pude evitar aliviarme ante el silencio que reinaba en la habitación.

Me acerqué a ella con cautela, dado que la fiereza de su mirada me producía un mal sabor de boca; aún así, no dejé de caminar hasta finalmente terminar a su lado.

—No te acerques, Castiel, ya fue suficiente de tus tonterías...—expresó con el tono más condescendiente que le hubiera escuchado jamás.

— ¡Kimberly, no es un maldito juego!—exclamé ya harto, completamente a merced de los sentimientos que había intentado reprimir minutos antes—. ¿¡No te da la cabeza para entender que no es así!? ¿¡De verdad eres tan torpe!?

—Estabas así con Ámber, ¿Qué pretendías que pensara entonces? ¡Ni siquiera querías venir aquí y un minuto después estás coqueteando con esa chica, bailando como si fuera lo mejor que has hecho en la vida, en verdad es muy difícil seguirte, Castiel!

_Victoria _recitaba mi mente, pero aquel pensamiento no logró aplacar las palabras que estaban a punto de escapar de mis labios.

— ¡No seas estúpida, niña, la que parecía estar en otro planeta eras tú bailando con el imbécil de Nathaniel! ¿Vas a ser tan descarada de negármelo? ¿De reclamarme por estar con la descerebrada de su hermana cuando tú estabas tan entretenida en tu bailecito cursi? Y claro, sin mencionar que tú si sientes algo por ese rubio insípido.

En sus ojos se derrumbó todo el valor que tenía y supe que no podía defenderse de aquel reproche. Otra victoria de la se jactaba mi fuero interno.

No me percaté de lo cerca que estábamos, hasta que sentí su respiración chocar con mi rostro. Sus labios estaban entreabiertos y su mirada glacial e indiferente ardía con una intensidad inusual, lo que le regalaba un aspecto terriblemente peligroso, tentador y sexy...

Recorrí su rostro deteniéndome en cada una de sus facciones, y me di cuenta que estaba despertando una llamarada salvaje e intensa en mi interior. Mi pulgar acariciaba sus labios con tortuosa lentitud, casi como queriendo grabar su textura, su suavidad. Instintivamente fui acercándome a ella y cuando estuve a centímetros de sus labios permití que el fuego lo controlara todo. El beso era salvaje, sediento, desesperado, con una pasión desbordante que jamás habría esperado, lo que causó que mi cuerpo entero reaccionara y deseara reclamar mucho más.

Aprisioné su cuerpo entre la pared y yo y despacio mis manos cobraron vida, acariciando sus muslos bajo ese corto vestido, que ahora mismo agradecía por lo perfectamente asequible que era. Disfruté de arrancarle algunos gemidos, y ese simple sonido me incitaba a continuar. Dichoso por explorar más intenté separar la parte de arriba del vestido, pero en cuanto mis manos buscaron hacerlo escuché golpes en la puerta; eran cada vez más incesantes e impacientes.

— ¡Déjala salir de ahí, maldito, voy a enseñarte todo lo que aprendí en la escuela militar apenas logre sacarte de ahí! —Gritaba esa voz tan familiar, irritante e inoportuna.

—Dile que se vaya...—le susurré.

—No...—parecía confundida y al alejarse supe que ese miserable había arruinado todo —. No sé qué pasó... —Murmuró—. Esto no...

La observé abrir la puerta y salir a toda velocidad, no supe qué quiso decir con lo que dijo, y francamente en este preciso instante sólo quería golpear al idiota que tenía en frente y que, al igual que yo, miraba perplejo a Kim marcharse del lugar.

Su atención fue dirigida a mí al perderla de vista y pude notar el odio latente en sus pupilas. Yo, por supuesto, le devolví el gesto cargado de un rencor sin precedentes producto de la interrupción que había causado. Ya llegaría su turno...

Al cabo de un segundo estaba fuera del aula y de vuelta en la torpe fiesta; todos parecían ajenos a lo que ocurría, ajenos a mi molestia, a mis celos y a mi presencia. Busqué con la mirada a Lysandro pero lo encontré charlando con Rosalya de forma tan habitual que casi parecían no notar que se encontraban en una fiesta. Caminé entre la multitud topándome con Nathaniel y su hermana quienes me veían con notable desprecio y deseo respectivamente. Ignoré sus intenciones y continúe en mi búsqueda por Kimberly, finalmente y después de lo que me pareció una eternidad logré ubicarla; estaba en la esquina del salón rodeada por Iris y los clones inseparables, parecía más tranquila, aunque no me atrevía a asegurarlo dado lo impredecible que podía llegar a ser. Me dirigí hasta ese lugar sin importarme si le gustaba o no, y al estar a una distancia prudente sólo pude cruzarme de brazos y clavarle la mirada.

—...Y tuve que esforzarme para que Kentin bailara conmigo unos minutos. Pero a pesar de su furia logré aplacarlo—contaba casualmente Alexy con una sonrisa de satisfacción inquebrantable.

—No sé para qué vine. Alex me deja solo por el chico militar y se me descargó la consola, ¡esto no es divertido! ¡Me quedo sin energía!—exclamó Armin seriamente afectado por no tener su tan fiel consola de videojuegos disponible.

—No es para tanto, Armin, podemos hacer otras cosas, bailar por ejemplo...—intervino Iris.

— ¿¡Tienen una máquina de _Dance Revolution_ aquí!?

—No... Yo me refería... Ya sabes, bailar... Normal...

— ¡Anda, Armin, es divertido!—lo incitaba su gemelo.

—No, gracias—resopló—. Esas no son cosas que disfrute, mejor vámonos, pasemos esta noche jugando _Halo_, es más genial que estar aquí.

Vi a Iris recostarse en el sofá y apoyar la cabeza en el hombro de Kim quien a toda costa evitaba el contacto visual conmigo. Me estaba comenzando a molestar...

— ¡Kim!—la voz de Kentin emergió de pronto y lo vi sentarse tranquilamente con un paquete de galletas en cada mano —. Para ti, seguro que te sientan bien.

—Gracias—sonrió por un momento recibiendo el paquete que le ofrecía.

Apreté los puños con tanta fuerza que mis nudillos adquirieron una tonalidad blanquecina. Nadie iba a ignorarme, no después de lo que acababa de pasar. Me preparé para gritar su nombre y obtener su atención pero algo interrumpió el momento; las luces del lugar parpadearon varias veces hasta dejarnos a todos en la oscuridad y en un silencio que sólo era interrumpido por los constantes murmullos de los estudiantes.

_¿Pero qué rayos?_ me pregunté cuando un reflector se encendió de pronto y pude divisar una pequeña figura tan conocida que me heló la sangre.

— ¿Debrah?—murmuré con incredulidad, pero cualquier rastro de duda que hubiera tenido antes fue disipado al escuchar su voz interpretando una canción que yo conocía muy bien.

—Qué listo...—sonrió de medio lado la figura de la chica que hasta hace poco había huido despavorida al haber accionado un arma en casa de Kim...

Continuará…

**Notas finales:**

Muchas gracias de nuevo a todas por esperarme, sé que a veces soy desastrosa en cuanto a los tiempos pero uff… con tanto trabajo encima no sé cómo logré acabarlo. Muchas gracias por seguir aquí.

**Paula: **Me alegro mucho que te gustara, linda. Ya es un logro para mí que digas que estás a gusto con como plasmo la personalidad de Castiel.

Eso si, linda, que sepas que nunca abandono una historia por más que tarde. De hecho tengo un fanfic de Ranma ½ que hace muchísimo tiempo no actualizo pero que apenas pueda lo haré, así que no te preocupes que no dejo mis fanfics incompletos.

Aww, qué linda, eso fue muy dulce y me siento muy honrada de que te hayas encariñado con mi historia. T_T - Son de emoción, jajaja.

Gracias por seguir aquí, preciosa, por preguntar por mi tardanza, por estar tan pendiente, eres increíble. ¡un besote gigante!

**Diana Andrea: **No creo que aún se acerque una resolución, aún tengo un par de ideas más antes de concluir, así que sostente que aún hay historia jajaja. Gracias por leerme linda y regalarme tu tiempo dejándome un comentario. ¡Un beso!

**Mademoiselle le Chat**: Es bastante entretenido estar en la Universidad, la verdad he estado muy contenta aunque me deje sin mucho tiempo. U.U Eso es lo más frustrante pero lo demás está increíble.

Jajaja, oh no, tu conexión con Kim seguramente será para bien (ahora me siento usando un muñeco vudú XD) jajaja, me alegra que tus maestros estén bien entrenados, ¡Haz hecho un buen trabajo!

Me alegra mucho que te gustara lo de Castiel, sin duda fue muy lindo a pesar de que él no es precisamente romántico. Aw, me gustó eso de que tengan muchos hijitos pelirrojos, me imaginé una escena muy paternal con Castiel y un bebé en brazos.

Gracias por tus comentarios, por tu comprensión ante la tardanza y nada, eres un sol. ¡Un besote!

**miss-usagi****: **¡Oh vaya, eso sí que me ha dejado emocionada! Muchas gracias por loguearte y guardar mi historia en favoritos, es un completo honor para mí, linda. Por otro lado, me alegra mucho que te esté gustando Castiel, es otro logro para mí porque estaba (aún lo estoy) con frustraciones como: ¡Por Dios, la personalidad del pelirrojo no me sale! Y es un gusto leer este tipo de cosas.

Jajaja, desde luego que puedes compartir a Castiel con Kim, también yo lo hago. XD

Muchas gracias por la paciencia y gracias también por el comentario. ¡Un besote!

**Sthefynice****: **¡Hola, preciosa! Bienvenida a mi historia, me da mucha ilusión que te haya gustado. Es un honor para mí saber que tengo nuevas caritas a las cuales responder.

Qué lindo que te gustara lo que respecta a Kentin, y te agradezco por decir que mi relato es original, es todo un subidón de moral.

Ya llegará el momento en el que Nath nos revele más acerca de él. Muchas, muchas, muchas gracias por los ánimos, por el comentario y el tiempo en leerme. ¡Un beso!

**Tsukihime-chan: **Bueno, para empezar linda, me alegra que te esté encantando la historia y miles de gracias por dejarme comentario en cada capítulo, de verdad lo aprecio mucho y he de decir, que cuando me llegaban las notificaciones así tan continuamente, me emocioné mucho. Hasta tomé como un halago que pusieras una de las frases como estado en Facebook, jajaja.

Sé que tienes tus cuestionamientos sobre la relación Nath-Melody, pero tranquila que todo a su tiempo. Y sobre Peggy, sí, concuerdo contigo, yo también hubiera ido a reclamarle aunque no sé si tal vez eso le sirviera como un artículo del periódico también. Peggy resulta siendo un arma de doble filo.

Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, por emocionarte de esa manera y por emocionarme a mí también. ¡Un besote!

*-*.-.*-*.-.*-*.-.*-*

Y bueno chicas, muchas gracias por todos sus lindos comentarios, gracias a las chicas que me han agregado a sus alertas, a las lectoras fantasma y a todos los que se toman el tiempo de leerme.

¡Hasta la próxima que espero y aspiro sea pronto!


	14. La trampa

¡Hola! espero que esta nueva entrega sea de su agrado, siento estar tardando tanto con las actualizaciones, pero espero poder retomar el ritmo de ahora en más. Ahora sin más preámbulos, las dejo con la lectura.

**La trampa**

El viento agitaba con fuerza las cortinas de seda que adornaban el enorme ventanal haciéndolas danzar en un compás constante y distendido. Mechones de negros cabellos acompañaban la rítmica danza, dispersándose y moviéndose con libertad.

Me senté en la silla giratoria más próxima y hojeé la habitación; era enorme, tres veces más extensa que la mía y exquisitamente decorada. Todo dentro de ese lugar parecía armonizar y una pizca de envidia se encendió en mi interior. Sin duda esto era lo que también yo merecía. Dirigí mi mirada a Alanis sentada en el alféizar del ventanal pintando sus uñas con una despreocupación digna de admirar.

Giré la silla con mis pies y eché la cabeza hacia atrás apoyándola en el respaldo y observé las finas líneas que recubrían el cielo raso. La imagen de mí misma como solista en una exitosa carrera musical emergió de pronto haciéndome sonreír. Era mi sueño, siempre lo había sido desde que tenía uso de razón. Llegaría a esa meta costara lo que costara y por esa razón me encontraba justo aquí.

Volví a sentarme, miré sin interés mis jeans rotos y entonces la impaciencia me abordó por completo. No había venido a perder el tiempo, debía empezar a actuar si quería tener una vida llena de lujos y éxitos como quería. Me incorporé y caminé por la habitación buscando deshacerme de la constante molestia que estaba comenzando a sentir. Me acerqué a un tocador finamente tallado y fingí interés en los objetos puestos con pulcritud sobre él. Tomé una botella de perfume con detalles en su superficie y pude leer un _Chanel_ perfectamente situado en la parte frontal del objeto. Dirigí mi mirada a una caja que contenía un collar dorado con pequeñas incrustaciones de diamantes en gran parte de su longitud; lo acaricié con mi índice sintiendo una hipnótica atracción y al llegar justo a la mitad, leí en el terciopelo turquesa las letras que se desprendían de él: _Tyffany_ con fascinación continué mi inspección hasta que la voz de Alanis me obligó a detenerme.

—Parece que te diviertes, Debrah, querida—sus ojos viajaron hasta mí y sus labios esbozaron una tenue sonrisa —. Todo eso y mucho más podrás tener una vez me ayudes con el plan... Anoche en la fiesta te luciste, realmente dejaste a Castiel sorprendido, sabía que funcionaría aunque sentí un poco de celos...

—Siempre hago bien mi trabajo, no deberías sorprenderte—respondí en un tono autosuficiente.

—Por supuesto—su sonrisa aumentó aún más y supe que era el momento de hablar de negocios —. Como te dije hace unos días, mi padre está pagando ese comercial falso sobre el concurso musical así que necesito que convenzas a Castiel de participar, busca que acepte, sé que tienes mucha influencia en él.

— ¿Y luego qué?—pregunté no tomando como un reto lo que significaba convencer a mi ex novio; lo único que me interesaba era lo que obtendría de esta situación.

—Y luego le darás esto...—caminó hasta el cajón y extrajo dos sobres que sujetó con sus dedos al tiempo que me dedicaba una sonrisa de autosuficiencia —. Es el boleto que debes darle a Castiel una vez acepte, lo llevará a un lugar que tengo preparado para él... Y, este...—continuó enseñando el segundo envoltorio —, es tu boleto de avión a Nueva York donde firmaras tu tan ansiado contrato, siempre y cuando logres que Castiel haga todo lo que ya mencioné.

Sonreí sin darme cuenta, ese plan era pan comido para mí —Hecho...

**~Un día después del baile...  
~Narrador: Kim  
**

Caminaba por los pasillos del instituto dirigiéndome a una de las aulas para comenzar las clases, cuando divisé a lo lejos a la directora charlando con la chica que, dos noches atrás, había lucido como una cantante profesional en el baile. ¿Quién era ella? ¿Por qué estaba aquí? Y más importante aún ¿Por qué conocía a Castiel?

La noche del baile luego de terminar su canción, vi a Alanis esfumarse del sitio tan pronto como apareció, dejando a un muy impresionado Castiel en medio de una notable confusión; sin embargo, todo pareció acrecentarse cuando la chica de largos cabellos castaños, se abrió paso hasta él, con una confianza magnética que dejó atónito, no sólo a Castiel, también a mi amiga Iris.

Recuerdo que había dicho "hola" de manera tan despreocupada y casual como si hubieran años de confianza entre ellos. Me quedé alerta sabiendo que algo estaba mal, no sólo por la desconocida chica que ahora ponía sus manos en su cadera disfrutando del desconcierto de su interlocutor, si no además, por la repentina llegada de Alanis. Algo me hacía sentir insegura.

No fue hasta que Castiel pronunció su nombre que confirmé mi sospecha: Ellos se conocían. Su conversación fue reduciéndose a un murmullo entre la música y lo único que logré escuchar fue su "Nos veremos pronto, Gatito" ¿Gatito? ¿Por qué lo llamaba así? ¿No era una palabra algo inapropiada para llamar así a alguien tan rudo como Castiel? Era obvio que algo ignoraba.

Me escondí en el espacio entre un casillero y otro mientras ellas se acercaban, agudicé el oído tratando de escuchar algo y finalmente conseguí oír sus voces.

—... Por eso nos alegramos de verte, Debrah, fuiste una alumna brillante y muy querida por el cuerpo estudiantil.

_Así que era una estudiante_

—Gracias—se escuchó decir a la voz de la chica—, me siento muy honrada de poder volver a visitar mi antiguo Instituto, el primero por el que siento tanto cariño.

—Oh, qué maravilla, me encanta que aprecies de esa forma el trabajo honesto y rescatable que se hace en esta escuela.

—Desde luego—respondió con una alegría que parecía irreal pero que lograba mantener el nivel adecuado de entusiasmo como para sonar auténtico—. Daré una vuelta para saludar a mis compañeros si no le molesta, claro.

—Por supuesto que no, querida, adelante—replicó la Directora en un tono tan relajado y jovial que me dio envidia.

Escuché los pasos de Debrah alejarse hasta desaparecer, y contuve la respiración mientras mi cuerpo se apretaba más contra la pared deseando perderme en ella, traspasarla o convertirme en parte de su superficie. Los tacones usados por la anciana directora resonaban cada vez más cerca y mi nerviosismo aumentaba con cada avance que daba hacia el lugar de mi escondite; deseaba con fuerza que no me viera ya que si llegaba a descubrirme, estaría en serios problemas. Por suerte, vi como su regordeta figura continuaba su camino sin ninguna interrupción. Cuando estuve a salvo de ser sorprendida, salí de donde me encontraba tan de prisa que choqué con algo que no fui capaz de discernir.

Levanté mi vista para ver de qué se trataba y los dispares ojos de Lysandro no dejaban de escrutarme. Se veía confundido y no sólo por el hecho de que en horas de clase ambos nos encontráramos en medio del pasillo, seguramente algo había olvidado o incluso perdido.

—Lo lamento—logré decir después de un momento mientras me acomodaba unos mechones de cabello rebelde que se acentuaron sobre mi rostro.

—Descuida — pareció estudiarme durante una fracción de segundo —. ¿Qué es lo que estabas haciendo allí?

—Yo... Sólo... Bueno, estaba... Escuchando a la directora... Hablando con esa... Chica—confesé avergonzada. Por alguna razón me sentía como una "_stalker_" actuando de esta forma.

—Pareces inquieta—observó —, ¿hay algo que está mal?

—No... Bueno... No exactamente, yo sólo estoy insegura de que Alanis haya regresado... Después de lo que pasó creo que es comprensible.

—Completamente—asintió escuchándome con calma —. También me preocupa Castiel ahora que Debrah está de regreso, ha estado algo intranquilo, lo conozco.

— ¿Debrah? ¿Castiel intranquilo? Pero... ¿Por qué?—cuestioné con ansiedad queriendo las respuestas a todo lo que ignoraba con apremiante necesidad. Ahora parecía más amenazante la presencia de esa chica.

—Ella es su ex novia, es apenas lógico que su regreso lo haya afectado—por un momento pareció preocupado y aquel gesto aumentó mi desconfianza. Quería preguntar más, saber por qué habían terminado, saber algo concreto pero la imagen de Castiel besándola me abrumó, evitándome continuar con el interrogatorio—. Por cierto, ¿has visto mi libreta? No recuerdo que clase tengo ahora y tampoco la encuentro para enterarme.

—No, lo siento, si gustas puedo ayudarte a encontrarla, aún restan unos treinta minutos antes de que la siguiente clase empiece, pero debemos ser cuidadosos para que la directora no nos vea.

—Mil gracias, eres muy gentil—me sonrió y ambos salimos en busca de su famoso cuaderno.

**~Narrador: Debrah**

Había subido a la azotea sabiendo que Castiel estaría allí, era su lugar especial y nadie mejor que yo lo sabía. Pasamos momentos importantes ahí, como cuando componíamos canciones sin preocuparnos por las clases, o cuando nos dimos nuestro primer beso, todo en absoluto siempre ocurría en la azotea y estaba segura que no dejaría de ser su sitio predilecto.

Como me lo temía, allí se encontraba mi queridísimo ex novio, con los brazos apoyados en el barandal, dejando que el viento acariciara sus rojos cabellos, y sosteniendo un cigarrillo entre los dedos índice y corazón de su mano derecha. Sabía que no solía fumar a menudo y que sólo lo hacía cuando se encontraba ansioso. No pude evitar sonreír, sabía a la perfección que mi presencia lograba perturbarlo de esa forma y eso me regalaba un sentimiento placentero y poderoso. Mi misión resultaría pan comido tal y como me lo imaginé.

Di unos pasos haciéndolo percatarse de mi presencia, y cuando giró sobre sus talones una amplia sonrisa se formó en mis labios. Lo vi imitarme, aunque su gesto fuera mucho menos optimista que el mío. No me importó.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?—lo oí decir y en su voz distinguí la expectación que sentía.

Me acerqué al barandal y admiré la vista de la ciudad; admito que era de las cosas que más me gustaban de este lugar. Los edificios, la playa a lo lejos, el parque, el bosque... Era comprensible el motivo por el que Castiel venía aquí cada mañana. Ladeé mi rostro viendo a mis cabellos danzar con la brisa y me preparé para responder.

—Regresé por ti, Gatito...

Castiel pareció desconcertado e impresionado, al principio no dijo mucho, sólo se limitó a observar el horizonte y a darle una inhalación a su cigarro.

— ¿Desde cuándo te interesé tanto como para que regresaras por mí?—cuestionó.

—Desde que quiero que tus sueños se hagan realidad—respondí sin titubeos mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?—él mantuvo el contacto visual en todo momento con una seriedad innata.

—Es... Simple, Gatito... No he dejado de quererte, y como me he enterado del concurso musical... quise que tú... —Saqué el sobre con los tiquetes de avión de mi bolsillo trasero y lo sostuve entre mis dedos para que él pudiera divisarlo—, estuvieras allí y como dije antes cumplieras tu sueño.

Castiel miró el sobre con desconfianza y luego su mirada plomiza se posó sobre mí, estudiándome, tratando de ver a través de mí.

— ¿Qué es eso?—señaló con su cabeza el sobre que tenía en mi mano. Yo simplemente lo dejé entre sus manos para que lo estudiara con detenimiento.

—Es tuyo, y debes prometerme que lo usarás, me costó mucho conseguirlo—sonreí inocentemente.

Él abrió el envoltorio y observó los boletos. Pareció sorprendido al ver alojamiento y demás gastos pagos. Tomó la tarjeta del supuesto estudio de grabación que realizaba el concurso y sus ojos me buscaron.

—No lo sé, es demasiado, además es pasado mañana, no puedo arreglar todo aquí en ese tiempo—empezó a decir mientras guardaba todo en el sobre—. Además Lysandro...

Me acerqué a él y jugueteé con su cabello, haciendo círculos con uno de sus mechones entre mis dedos.

—Me costó mucho, Castiel... —Hice un puchero y mis ojos buscaron los de él regalándole una expresión de súplica de la que difícilmente podría resistirse —. Lo hice por ti, Gatito, te extrañé tanto... Por favor, acéptalo, no me rompas el corazón, yo me encargaré de todo aquí, tú sólo preocúpate por ganar.

Él pareció meditarlo sin romper el contacto visual. Parecía confundido pero finalmente respondió:

—Bien, lo haré.

— ¡Fantástico!—di un saltito y lo abracé con fuerza, acto seguido me separé y me puse en puntillas para besarlo. Fue un beso rápido y él no se apartó.

—Gracias—murmuró y guardó dentro de su chaqueta el envoltorio.

—Estoy segura que lo harás increíble—sonreí, miré el reloj y me apresuré. Debía encontrarme con Alanis —. Iré a arreglar todo para que estés tranquilo, nos vemos pronto, Gatito.

Él asintió, sacó otro cigarrillo y yo caminé a la salida dispuesta a encontrar Alanis. Bajé las escaleras hasta la primera planta y me dirigí al sótano, allí le daría la buena noticia. Una oleada de júbilo se extendió en mi interior; ese contrato ya estaba en mis manos.

Al llegar al ático supe que me encontraba sola, y mientras esperaba decidí tararear una de mis canciones favoritas; me resultaba terriblemente insoportable esperar. Cinco minutos después el sonido de unos zapatos altos me obligaron a observar hacia la puerta, y allí, entrando con una confianza que me resultaba familiar, quizá porque también yo la tenía, se encontraba Alanis. Una sonrisa adornaba sus labios color vino y en su mirada había una mezcla de zozobra e inquietud impávidos. Me regodeé desde mi lugar, me gustaba tener el control de la situación, sobre todo sabiendo que estaba a mi favor. Sonreí para mis adentros, pronto sería tan rica como la chica psicópata que tenía frente a mí.

La peli-negra se acercó a mi lugar tratando de captar algún gesto que le diera pistas sobre mi actuación frente a Castiel, sin embargo al notar mi semblante tan inalterable, no le quedó más remedio que preguntar.

**~Narrador: Kimberly**

Había recorrido varias aulas en busca del cuaderno de Lysandro sin éxito alguno, incluso hasta me colé en la sala de profesores pensando que tal vez alguno de ellos la hubiera encontrado y llevado a ese lugar, pero no había ni rastro de la famosa libreta. Frustrada, decidí dar una vuelta por el ático, quizá por alguna clase de milagro se encontrara allí. Bajé las escaleras y alargué el brazo para tomar el picaporte de la puerta, hasta que escuché una voz que me resultó increíblemente familiar.

—… Entonces, eso quiere decir que lo lograste—comentó la voz de Alanis con un dejo de alegría.

—Por supuesto, te dije que iba a resultarme sencillo, Castiel aún me quiere ¿esperabas que me rechazara?—cuestionó la otra voz, una que hacía poco tiempo había escuchado y que tenía el poder de hacerme sentir miserablemente insegura. ¿Qué había hecho Castiel? ¿A qué se refería?

—No lo haría, desde luego, por eso te traje aquí, ejerces un poder en él que me da envidia—respondió Alanis pero ahora su tono se había vuelto un tanto brusco—. Ahora bien... El vuelo de Castiel está programado para pasado mañana, debes estar con él hasta entonces, así nos aseguraremos de que no cambie de opinión.

—Bien... ¿Y qué harás tú? ¿Qué hay de esa chiquilla que anda tras Castiel?

—Yo nada, por ahora, después de que Castiel llegue a Los Ángeles, haré que se entere de que el concurso musical es un fraude y le ofreceré el contrato de una vez, con la condición de que se quede conmigo, viviendo allí. Será perfecto, y lo alejaré de la mocosa de Kim de una buena vez. Estoy segura de que un amor de Instituto comparado con el sueño de su vida no significará nada.

Sentí como me hervía la sangre y como el miedo se posicionaba con fuerza sobre mi pecho. Querían alejarlo de mí, querían engañarlo, querían llevarlo a otra ciudad... No podía permitirlo, no podía dejar que Alanis se saliera con la suya una vez más, esto simplemente había sobrepasado todos los límites, esto no era jugar limpio...

Apreté el picaporte mientras tiraba de él y abrí la puerta con brusquedad quedando justo frente a ellas. Era tal mi molestia que no me importó que fueran dos contra una. Las miradas desconcertadas de Debrah y Alanis reposaban sobre mí con una mezcla de consternación y sorpresa.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?—cuestionó Debrah estudiando a su cómplice durante una fracción de segundo como si buscara una explicación al respecto.

— ¡No dejaré que le hagan eso a Castiel, no voy a dejar que lo manipulen un par de...!—dejé la frase al aire y las fulminé con la mirada, sentí la adrenalina recorrer mi cuerpo y en ese mismo instante me sentí completamente invencible—, ¡arpías!—me acerqué como un bólido a la peli-negra causante de tanta desgracia y le di un empujón que la hizo perder el equilibrio. Alanis se tambaleó un momento pero sus altos zapatos no ayudaron en absoluto; terminó en el suelo y cuando se incorporó, frotó su muslo en el lugar donde había recibido el impacto. Aproveché la oportunidad y me lancé sobre ella tomando su cabello como arma de ataque; tiré de él con fuerza, una y otra vez, mientras la chica forcejeaba y gritaba —. ¡Te odio, vas a pagar por todo lo que nos has hecho pasar!

— ¡De- Debrah!—vociferó con desesperación mientras con sus manos me sujetaba los brazos, hundiendo sus largas uñas en la carne expuesta—. ¡Ayúdame!

La castaña se movió rápidamente y viniendo por detrás me tomó el cuello con su brazo, empujándome hacia atrás, obligándome a alejarme de Alanis. Forcejeé con ella, sin embargo su presión sobre mi garganta era cada vez más fuerte, provocando que me quedara quieta.

—Vamos a atarla—murmuró la peli-negra levantándose despacio. Intenté patear a Debrah pero su agarre sobre mi cuello me estaba dejando sin aire. Alanis entre tanto, buscaba en las miles de cajas que estaban dispersas alrededor del ático, mientras peinaba su cabello con los dedos.

— ¡Bingo!—exclamó y se acercó de nuevo con varios lazos en su mano —. Suerte que en la clase de gimnasia hayan de estos, ¿quién diría que los usaría para algo así?—sonrió y comenzó a atarme, primero mis tobillos, luego mis muslos y por último mis muñecas. Ambas chicas se tomaron el tiempo para asegurarse de que los nudos fueran lo suficientemente fuertes y luego me amordazaron. Estaba inmovilizada de pies a cabeza y peor aún: a su completa merced.

—Bien, ¿y ahora qué?—inquirió Debrah con voz cansada luego de terminar con el trabajo, que a juzgar por sus rostros no había sido tarea fácil.

—Metamos a esta cosa dentro de un casillero, así nadie la encontrará—sugirió Alanis señalando unas viejas y oxidadas taquillas. Mi terror se expandió como pólvora al escucharlas decir eso ¿cómo saldría de ahí? ¿Qué haría para que me notaran? ¿Qué pasaría con Castiel?

Sentí las manos de ambas chicas sobre mi cuerpo, levantándome entre las dos para cumplir su palabra. Estaba aterrada, alterada y exhausta. Acomodaron mi cuerpo dentro del estrecho casillero y antes de cerrar la destartalada puerta, Alanis se acercó a mí.

—Esto es por robarme a Castiel—sentí una bofetada que dejó mi mejilla hirviendo e instintivamente traté de moverme para responder, pero era inútil; los nudos en las cuerdas estaban fuertemente unidos—, y esto por meterte en lo que no te importa—una vez más, impactó su palma sobre mi mejilla con tal fuerza que brotaron lágrimas de mis ojos. Había sentido sus uñas rasgar la piel en su camino y ahora el ardor era la única sensación que tenía presente.

Me dedicó una mirada de odio puro y cerró la puerta del casillero de un portazo. Escuché sus risas, sus comentarios y sus planes para hacer que Castiel se fuera lo más pronto posible.

—Haré que cambien la fecha de vuelo, Castiel debe irse mañana mismo—comentó Alanis —, así que date prisa, ve con él, te enviaré los tiquetes en cuanto mi padre cambie la fecha, no falles, no quiero más sorpresas o tu contrato se irá por la borda.

—He hecho todo bien, no puedes culparme por tus descuidos—replicó la castaña —. ¡El trato era que consiguiera que Castiel se fuera contigo a los Ángeles y tú me conseguirías el contrato de grabación!

—Y sigue en pie, sólo consigue que mi Castiel se suba a ese avión.

—Bien—afirmó Debrah con tranquilidad y escuché sus pasos alejarse, junto con los de la delgada chica autora de la trampa que haría que el pelirrojo terminara solo en una ciudad extraña con la oportunidad de ser un gran guitarrista y conseguir una exitosa carrera, a cambio de ser su novio ¿acaso podía caer más bajo?

El poco espacio, la humedad, la escasa ventilación y la pobre luz que se filtraba por las pequeñas rendijas estaban dificultando todo. No sé cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que me encerraron aquí, lo único que tenía claro era que todo mi cuerpo dolía, que no podía respirar y que dentro de poco perdería la consciencia. El pánico que sentía inundaba todo mi ser, y saber que Castiel podría ser engañado me hacía mantener las fuerzas, pero era difícil, cada vez más...

Me moví, traté de saltar, de gritar, de hacer algún ruido. Mis párpados pesaban, mis pulmones imploraban por aire fresco, mi rostro estaba ardiendo y cuando me estaba dando por vencida, la puerta se abrió, llenando de luz, aire y libertad el pequeño espacio donde me encontraba. Miré al autor de mi salvación y me dejé caer en sus brazos, pero esta vez con una mezcla entre gratitud e inquietud.

**Continuará…**

**Notas finales: **

¡Hola chicas preciosas! Muchas gracias por seguir aquí y esperarme pacientemente. Bienvenidas a las que se han unido en el camino, me da mucha alegría tenerlas como lectoras.

**Mademoiselle le Chat****:** ¡Sí, vacaciones de verano! Aunque yo debo encontrar empleo. XD No es que esté muy libre después de todo. Gracias por la taza de café virtual, la tomaré gustosa. (Sí, me encanta el café)

**Sthefynice****:** ¡Hola, linda! La ilusión que me hace saber que te gustó el capítulo es indescriptible. Tal como dices, el baile entre Nath y Kim fue completamente lindo, de hecho, debo decir, que fue una de mis partes favoritas al narrarlo.

Jaja, sí, espero que Ámber pueda vivir con eso, aunque lo dudo. Las escenas de celos de Castiel me encantaron y me alegra que también a ti, de hecho disfruté mucho escribiendo este capítulo, me pareció muy divertido.

Ay no, yaoi no _ jajaja, ni puedo imaginármelo. XD Muchas gracias por tu comentario y tus buenos deseos. ¡Un beso!

**Paula: **Sí, conozco varios autores que llevan una historia y la abandonan, la verdad no entiendo cómo lo hacen, a mí me gusta terminar lo que empiezo. Ay, qué emoción que digas eso, uff Castiel me cuesta mucho, siempre estoy pensando que me sale muy OOC, pero es genial que te digan lo contrario.

Ya veremos en qué termina lo de Debrah, quizá lo llegue a confundir pero no de la manera que se piensa. Muchas gracias por el apoyo, hermosa, me hace mucha ilusión ver tus comentarios. ¡Un mega beso!

**Izzie: **¡Me alegra muchísimo que te guste la historia! Sobre todo Castiel celoso en todo su nivel, he de admitir que también a mí me encanta. Estoy haciendo lo mejor que puedo para traer los capítulos, y espero que el próximo esté lo más pronto posible ya que estoy muy emocionada. Mucha suerte para ti también y gracias por el comentario.

**mimime**** :** ¡Ohaya hermosa y maravillosa! Claro que Kimmy se deja querer, hay que aprovechar jajajaja. Yo digo que después de semejante amor hacia Nathaniel, se confundió aún más al descubrir que, Castiel también le gustaba, y bueno… Esperar cómo evolucionan las cosas, seguro será para bien.

Tienes razón, pobre Castiel y pobre Kim, estar con esas dos alrededor debe ser terrible.

Gracias por comentarme, fanu, te quiero mucho. Besitos.

**Kuroneko: **¡Bienvenida a mi historia! Me alegra mucho que te gustara. Gracias por tu comentario y por tu tiempo al leerme. Espero verte más por aquí. ¡Te envío un beso enorme!

Gracias a todas por sus comentarios, y como siempre, a los que se suscriben a las alertas. Es un placer enorme saber que mi relato es de su agrado.

Un beso gigante a todas, hasta la próxima.


	15. Dominando el dolor

¡Hola, mis niñas! Retomando el ritmo de actualización normal, les traigo este capítulo esperando que sea de su completo agrado. Para comenzar, debo decir que de ahora en más, las cosas se aclararán un poco y se sabrá la decisión de Kim respecto al chico al que decidirá entregarle su amor. (Sí, suena muy a novela de las cuatro de la tarde) pero se irá viendo. Ahora sí, sin más preámbulos, las dejo con el capítulo.

**Dominando el dolor**

Un dolor lacerante se extendía por todo mi cuerpo, provocando que fuera una completa odisea permanecer de pie. Me dejé caer exhausta y cerré mis ojos esperando el impacto con el suelo, pero jamás llegó; un par de fuertes brazos me sujetaban por la cintura, aferrándome, levantándome, apoyándome. Abrí mis párpados y examiné la pulcritud de las mangas blancas que vestían las extremidades de mi salvador, y mi corazón dio un vuelco al reconocer a quién pertenecían. Inhalé despacio para así infringirme tranquilidad y giré mi rostro con lentitud encontrándome con la mirada dorada más preciosa que hubiera visto jamás…

Eran innumerables las veces en las que había soñado con despertar y ver esos amberinos ojos a primera hora del día, pero ahora que los tenía frente a mí, regalándome su más sincero desconcierto, no me sentía contenta, no encontraba ningún atisbo de emoción acrecentándose en mi interior, al contrario; me sentía vacía, llena de resentimiento, ira y miedo. Sentí sus piernas flexionarse y acabé sentada en su regazo, con mi cabeza reposando en su hombro, contemplándolo con tal intensidad que intentaba de esa forma ponerlo al tanto de todo lo que había sucedido. Él desató hábilmente la mordaza que me cubría los labios y con preocupación observó los nudos alrededor de mis muñecas, tobillos y muslos.

—Dios mío, Kim, ¿quién te hizo esto?

—Tengo que... Tengo que impedirlo, es una trampa...—murmuré empezando a agitarme —. Tengo que ir con él... Tengo que hacerlo ahora...

Él me vio entré confundido y asustado pero en vez de decirme algo, simplemente se movió, de modo que terminé sentada en el suelo con la espalda apoyada detrás de unas enormes cajas. Lo observé de reojo, forcejando con las cuerdas que se ceñían en mis muñecas pero el dolor que me producía el roce del material sobre mi piel resultaba quemante, obligándome a cesar con el movimiento. Nathaniel buscaba algo a toda prisa entre las tantas cosas que había allí y después de lo que me pareció una eternidad, volvió con una navaja y un botiquín de primeros auxilios. Se arrodilló frente a mí y tomó mis manos con el objetivo de cortar los fuertes lazos teniendo cuidado de no lastimarme; cuando logró liberarlas recorrió con las yemas de sus dedos la lastimaba muñeca, lo que me produjo una leve molestia que mis labios se encargaron de alertar, él desvió su mirada de mis heridas y examinó mi rostro con preocupación.

— ¿Quién te hizo esto, Kim?—repitió su cuestionamiento pero eso sólo terminó apresurándome; Llevé mis manos hacia las ataduras fuertemente anudadas en mis muslos y traté de tirar de ellas con desesperación, intentando romperlas con mis manos, desgarrarlas con mis uñas, pero era inútil. Solté un gruñido de frustración y sentí como Nathaniel apartaba mis extremidades de los lazos—. Basta, tranquilízate, estoy aquí... No te hagas más daño, por favor...

Lo miré con lágrimas en mis ojos y los apreté con fuerza dejando que el cristalino líquido se dispersara con libertad por mis mejillas. Moví las manos sobre el nudo una vez más, y al no obtener resultado, lloré aún con más intensidad. Noté al delegado cortando las cuerdas con agilidad, y al culminar con su tarea me abrazó, con tal efusividad que me desconcertó.

Lloré apoyada en su pecho, aferrada a sus brazos, permitiendo que todo el miedo se desvaneciera en un abrazo. Apreté su camisa con mis dedos, y me acerqué tanto a él como me era posible. Enterré mi cabeza en su hombro, manchando con rímel la prenda, dejando que mi dolor me superara como pocas veces en la vida.

—Shh...—el ángel rubio apoyó su mentón en mi cabeza y me acarició el cabello con tanta suavidad que parecía irreal—. No dejaré que nada te pase... Nunca más, te lo prometo...

Mi corazón dio un vuelco al oírlo pronunciar aquellas palabras, eran todo lo que siempre había querido escuchar, eran la constatación de que aún en la oscuridad siempre había una luz, era él, era Nathaniel, mi Nathaniel...

Sonreí un momento y levanté mi rostro para verlo, para agradecer por medio de una mirada sus bellas intenciones y cuando nuestros ojos se conectaron, supe que lo había comprendido, aún sin necesidad de palabras... Palabras que se ahogaban en mi garganta producto del llanto, pero que viajaban directamente a mis pupilas, haciéndolo saber cómo me sentía. Lo contemplé desde allí, tan cerca de su rostro como nunca lo había estado y de inmediato noté como nuestros cuerpos se amoldaban a la perfección, como dos piezas de un rompecabezas. No pude dejar de verlo, hasta que la sensación creciente de vacío se intensificó haciendo que volviera a romper en llanto.

—No... No llores... No de nuevo...—suplicó.

—Tengo que irme... Tengo que impedir... Alanis... Ella, ella...—sollocé con desespero—, ella... Con Debrah, quieren a Castiel... ¡La trampa, tengo que ir!

Nathaniel me miró consternado, y me apretó contra su cuerpo mientras sus manos se posaban con suavidad sobre mis mejillas.

—Escúchame, todo estará bien, pero tú estás herida...—levantó su extremidad y buscó el botiquín de primeros auxilios del que extrajo un poco de gasa humedecida en antiséptico—. Déjame encargarme...—pidió colocando el pequeño lino sobre la mejilla que Alanis había rasguñado provocándome un agudo ardor. Cerré los párpados, fruncí el ceño y soporté —. No sé muy bien cómo proceder con las heridas que provocaron los lazos, así que es mejor que vayamos a enfermería.

— ¡No! ¡Tengo que ir por Castiel! ¡Debrah se alió con Alanis, para llevárselo lejos... Ellas lo engañarán, ellas me encerraron para que no interfiriera, no puedo dejarlas... Ellas no pueden... No!—estaba levantándome del suelo con las fuerzas que me quedaban, y cuando estuve de pie decidida a irme a casa del pelirrojo, el delegado tomó mi brazo con decisión.

—No, no irás tú sola, es peligroso, además si bien sé que Castiel es un idiota de los grandes, dudo mucho que llegue a creer en Debrah cuando llega tan misteriosamente con Alanis.

— ¡Castiel irá, no puedo dejarlo, ellas lo convencieron, lo escuché!—exclamé con cólera queriendo caminar, pero el agarre me lo impedía.

—Definitivamente, Castiel es un idiota...—murmuró con saña —. Te acompañaré, después de esto y de lo que vi en tu casa lo mejor es que tengas compañía.

—Gracias...—le sonreí y limpié mis lágrimas con la manga de mi chaqueta —. Siento... Lo de tu camisa.

El delegado observó la mancha y luego sus ojos dorados se posaron sobre los míos. —No es nada—replicó mientras su mano se hundía en su bolsillo y de él extraía un pañuelo, se acercó a mí y limpió mi rostro con tanta suavidad que me hizo estremecer. Permanecí quieta deleitándome con el contacto y cuando sentí que se alejaba abrí mis párpados que durante la caricia se habían cerrado —. Mucho mejor... ¿Segura que puedes ir hasta allá? ¿No te duele nada?

_Sí _quise responder, pero mi corazón sólo deseaba poder impedir que Castiel cayera en la trampa, así que el dolor que sentía era lo que menos me interesaba.

—Estoy bien, y gracias por sacarme de allí, gracias por todo... —Las palabras eran honestas, cargadas de genuino agradecimiento, de hecho, creo que era el "gracias" más sincero que había pronunciado en toda mi vida.

—Tuviste suerte de que me pidieran traer los materiales de gimnasia a aquí abajo, no quiero pensar en lo que te habría pasado si no te hubiera sacado de ahí — comentó dando un paso para que lo siguiera.

Lo hice, moví mis pies que pesaban y dolían por la incómoda posición que tuve que adoptar en el casillero y por las heridas que los lazos provocaron sobre mi piel. Caminé despacio hacia la entrada con ayuda de Nathaniel quien se aseguraba de que no tropezara sosteniéndome por la cintura. Cuando llegamos a la escalera, ahogué un gritito de dolor al ver tantos escalones. Mi acompañante, me examinó durante una fracción de segundo y me levantó del suelo con suavidad, acomodándome entre sus brazos mientras subía hacia la primera planta. Me dejó en el suelo inspeccionando que no me hubiera hecho daño y sonrió.

— ¿Estás bien?—se situó a mi lado dejando que su brazo envolviera mi cintura y empezamos a caminar.

Pude ver el sol de la tarde asomándose en el horizonte a través de las ventanas y me horroricé al saber que fueron muchas las horas que había permanecido dentro de la taquilla. Giré mi cabeza hacia el delegado y asentí para tranquilizarlo. Él me devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa y nos dirigimos hacia la entrada del edificio.

Caminamos despacio, tomando pausas cuando las necesitaba y hablando de cosas desagradables como Debrah y Alanis. Nathaniel me puso al tanto de la relación que mantuvo la castaña con Castiel durante un tiempo y me comentó de cómo el rumor sobre el abandono al pelirrojo se extendió por toda la escuela, ocasionando que Castiel discutiera con medio instituto y que se tornara incluso violento con algunos estudiantes. Escuché con atención todos los detalles de lo que sabía Nathaniel y aquello me hizo odiar más a Debrah.

—Es una chica ambiciosa, que no le importará nada excepto ella misma. En ese tiempo Castiel parecía realmente enamorado de ella, pero si quieres mi opinión, creo que ella sólo lo usó como medio para conseguir el contrato que le ofrecieron aquella vez.

— ¿Qué ocurrió con eso?—inquirí llena de curiosidad, porque aquello me daba muchos más argumentos para enfrentar a Castiel cuando llegara a verlo.

—Lo único que sé, es que las ventas no fueron suficientes, ignoro lo que haya pasado en realidad, sin embargo no me sorprende que así fuera.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿No has escuchado su disco, verdad?—miró hacia el horizonte e hizo una mueca de desagrado.

— ¿Tan mal está?

—Admito que tiene talento y una gran voz, pero su música es… Algo hueca, además el sonido no es muy llamativo, no lo sé, esa es mi opinión.

— Debiste escucharlo cuidadosamente para llegar a esa conclusión… —hablé en tono jovial disfrutando de la amena platica a pesar de que fuera a cerca esa chica.

Un rato después, arribamos al departamento de Castiel, Nathaniel parecía mantener una discusión consigo mismo sobre si debería estar ahí o no, pero al verme caminar hasta la entrada de la edificación, fue hasta mí sin dubitación alguna. Subimos al ascensor y al llegar al cuarto piso pude divisar como el rostro del rubio se endurecía por completo.

—Nath, sé que no es de tu agrado estar aquí, llamaré a mamá para que venga por mí, de verdad, ya hiciste suficiente—manifesté, claramente preocupada por el estado del delegado.

—No te dejaré sola… Está bien, no es la primera vez que nos verás discutir —

Asentí insegura y me dirigí hacia la puerta del pelirrojo, di un par de golpecitos y luego toqué el timbre temiendo que se encontrara dormido. Esperé observando de reojo a Nathaniel que se veía realmente ansioso, y luego de unos momentos Castiel abrió la puerta.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?—cuestionó algo pasmado por mi repentina visita. Sus ojos se movieron por mi rostro como si fuera una especie de fenómeno y un momento después, estuvieron sobre el rubio— ¿¡Y con él!?—gruñó con furia entornando los ojos con una repulsión que no creía posible.

—Castiel yo… Por favor no te vayas—solté sin premeditación, demostrando así el desespero que sentía al saber que estaría lejos cayendo en una trampa que una estúpida chica había planeado para tenerlo cerca.

Él me analizó con la mirada y golpeó la puerta haciendo que chocara con la pared e intentara cerrarse de nuevo. Con mi mano la detuve para no quedar fuera del apartamento y vi a Castiel caminar como fiera enjaulada por toda la habitación.

— ¿¡Cómo demonios te enteraste de eso!? ¡Maldita sea, de nuevo metiéndote en lo que no te importa! ¡Todo sería más fácil si no hubieras venido hasta aquí pero luego te presentas como si nada y con el idiota ese!—comenzó a descargarse sin prestar mucha atención al tono que estaba usando.

Di un débil paso hasta quedar dentro del hogar del pelirrojo y sentí como Nathaniel se posicionaba detrás de mí.

— ¡Es una trampa, Castiel, lo oí! Escuché a Alanis decírselo a Debrah, tienes que creerme, no puedes ir, el concurso es una trampa para atraerte.

— ¿Cómo se te ocurre venir aquí a inventar todo aquel lío?—cuestionó caminando directo hacía mí y sosteniendo mis brazos mientras me sacudía—. Di que no quieres que me vaya porque me necesitas contigo pero deja de mentir—me dejó algo aturdida con su grito y mucho más con sus palabras y acto seguido se dirigió a Nathaniel—. ¡Y tú maldito imbécil, sal ahora mismo de mi departamento si no quieres que te saque a patadas!

—No me iré—respondió Nathaniel con una tranquilidad que sabía que le estaba costando.

— ¡Pues tú te lo buscaste, idiota!—el pelirrojo se acercó a él y antes de que pudiera hacer algo lo abracé por detrás, dejando sus brazos inmovilizados, mientras me aferraba a su chaqueta con fuerza. Sabía muy bien que no le resultaría difícil liberarse, pero al menos de esa manera logré contenerlo un poco—. ¿Qué demonios haces?—se dirigió a mí algo consternado por mi manera de actuar.

—Por favor, créeme, todo es un engaño para que Alanis pueda alejarte y quedarse contigo—empecé a sollozar mientras me aferraba más a su espalda.

Sentí como Castiel giraba sin deshacer el abrazo y me atraía por la cintura.

—Si no quieres que me vaya... Demuéstramelo—musitó con una sonrisa adornando sus facciones. ¿Cómo podía? ¿Cómo pasaba de una emoción a otra en menos de un segundo?

Levanté mi cabeza de su pecho y observé sus ojos grises oscurecidos por algún tipo de promesa que aún no lograba discernir ¿qué quería decirme?

— ¿Cómo?—pregunté con curiosidad.

—Haciendo el amor conmigo—su sonrisa aumentó al notar mi rostro completamente rojo y perturbado.

—No seas canalla, Castiel—el delegado se puso a un lado de nosotros mirando con furia contenida al pelirrojo que no dejaba de sonreír.

— ¿Entonces qué dices, Kim?—cuestionó él ignorando completamente a Nathaniel.

¿Qué iba a responder? No podía decir que sí a algo como eso, mucho menos frente a Nathaniel, eso sería como renunciar a él; y por otro lado, ¿era realmente eso lo que quería para quedarse? Yo no estaba preparada, pero me resultaba doloroso saber que lo alejarían de mí.

No sabía qué hacer, de repente la situación había quedado en mis manos de una forma en la que no me hubiera imaginado. Estaba entre la espada y la pared, sabiendo que la petición de Castiel no era justa.

—Sabía que eras un cretino, pero no pensé que caerías tan bajo—el delegado empujó a Castiel, pero la agresión, que no lo tomó por sorpresa, no consiguió moverlo ni un ápice, todo lo contrario sucedió cuando el músico le devolvió el empujón, logrando sacarlo del departamento. Cerró la puerta de un portazo un segundo después.

— ¡No te metas!—le gritó cuando habíamos quedado encerrados y tomando mi brazo me llevó hacia el sofá —. ¡Voy a hacerla gritar hasta que ya no lo soportes, Nathaniel idiota!

Me quedé quieta, esperando el próximo movimiento de Castiel, y mirando de vez en cuando hacia la puerta, ya que me sentía extremadamente mal por el delegado. Quise abrir, decirle que no dejaría que Castiel me extorsionara, pero no tenía fuerzas ya, estaba terriblemente dolorida, cansada, y lastimada, sin contar con el hecho de que si intentaba algo, el pelirrojo me lo impediría, y en este estado no podría soportar un forcejeo. Me sentí mal, mal por pagarle de ese modo al dulce rubio, mal por permitirme estar aquí sentada sin hacer nada por él, mal por dejar que el guitarrista se saliera con la suya. ¿Qué más podría salir mal el día de hoy?

Castiel se desplomó sobre el canapé, de forma tan despreocupada que me dio envidia, aunque de inmediato noté como se tensaba cuando sus plomizas pupilas hicieron contacto con las mías.

—Entonces... Lo que dijiste... ¿Es de verdad?—consulté con timidez sintiendo mi rostro arder.

— ¡Jajajajajaja! ¿De verdad me creíste? ¡Si que eres tonta!—sus carcajadas me dejaron helada y sobre todo sintiéndome una tarada —. Dime quién te hizo eso en el rostro.

— ¿Te irás? — cuestioné entre mal humorada y temerosa. Noté rápidamente como su temperamento volvía a cambiar, volviéndose frío y cauteloso.

—No quería verte, ni a ti ni a Lysandro porque sabía que sería más... Difícil—explicó con una seriedad que me impresionó —. La oportunidad vale la pena, no podía negarme... No después de que Debrah me lo pidiera.

— ¡Es una trampa, Castiel!—mi mal humor salió a relucir ahora que me había hecho sentir estúpida—. ¡Escúchame bien, tonto, bajé al sótano a buscar la libreta de Lysandro, y cuando llegué, escuché la conversación entre Debrah y Alanis, ella le decía claramente que el concurso era una farsa para atraerte y quedarse contigo a solas a donde sea que quieran llevarte, pero como sabía bien que no lo conseguiría por ella misma, buscó a Debrah para que te convenciera, ofreciéndole algo así como un contrato! ¿Ahora lo ves, genio?

— ¡No me hables como si fuera un idiota!

— ¡Lo eres, y uno de los profesionales! ¿¡Como es que no te diste cuenta de que la presencia de esa tonta de Debrah y el regreso de Alanis tenían algo que ver!?

— ¿¡Cómo sé que no me estás mintiendo!?—inquirió mirándome con irritación, pero al ver mi expresión pareció haberse arrepentido.

—No seas tan tonto, Castiel... No mentiría con algo así, no por nada estoy herida—le enseñé las marcas de los lazos en mis muñecas y tobillos—. ¡Me encerraron en un casillero para que no interfiriera con sus planes, si Nathaniel no hubiera llegado aún estaría allí! ¡No te atrevas a decir que estoy mintiendo una vez más porque no respondo!

— ¿Así que no respondes, eh?—sonrió por un segundo, pero sus ojos escrutaban mis heridas con lo que parecía ser preocupación—. Por eso Debrah me dijo que pasaríamos la tarde juntos...

— ¡Aleluya!—exclamé mirando hacia arriba y levantando un las palmas en señal de que había ocurrido un milagro.

— ¡Me estás haciendo perder la sangre fría, chiquilla!—profirió ladeando el rostro en dirección a su mascota quien había llegado hasta allí y de un salto se acomodó en el espacio vacío entre nosotros—. Esperaremos a que Debrah llegue, así la enfrentaremos de una vez, mientras tanto tú—sus ojos gélidos se situaron en las marcas de mis muñecas —. Ve a descansar, prepararé algo de comida y te advierto, no esperes manjares.

—Pero… Nathaniel… él… —me detuve porque el rostro de mi interlocutor se desencajó por completo mostrando la colosal molestia que emanaba de al nombrar a su eterno némesis. —Bien… Como quieras.

El músico asintió como si hablara con una niña de cinco años que le obedecía por primera vez y se marchó directo a la cocina dejándome en la compañía de su enorme Beauceron que a juzgar por su expresión estaba muy a gusto echado en el sofá. Me recosté mientras acariciaba el suave pelaje del perro y extraje el celular de mi bolsillo, debía escribirle a Nathaniel, agradecerle de alguna forma todo lo que hizo por mí y ponerlo al tanto de lo mucho que lamentaba que las cosas hubieran salido así. Escribí el mensaje una y otra vez y nada parecía llenar mis expectativas, hasta que escuché los pasos de Castiel acercarse y pulse 'enviar' de manera precipitada. Era tonto que escondiera el hecho de que me mensajeara con Nathaniel, pero no quería hacer que el humor del pelirrojo empeorara.

—Ten—me lanzó una _Coca-Cola_ y puso una sopa instantánea en mis manos —Era mía, pero viendo esa cara de muerto que traes, te la cedo.

— ¡Gracias!—observé la comida con entusiasmo, hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta del gran apetito que tenía.

—Demonio, baja de ahí—ordenó Castiel a su mascota cuando ésta intentaba robarme un poco de comida. El perro pareció ignorarlo hipnotizado por el olor—. ¡Demonio!—Sólo basto una exclamación de su dueño para que el pobre animal se bajara del sofá y se echara en el lugar donde dormía.

Castiel nuevamente se acomodó en el sofá y encendió el televisor haciendo_ zapping_ una y otra vez sin que nada captara su atención.

Mi celular vibró en ese momento y deslicé el dedo sobre la pantalla para ver de qué se trataba. Vi la cartita que indicaba la respuesta de Nathaniel y luego pulsé 'leer'

"_No hay nada que agradecer, pero me preocupa que Castiel te obligue a hacer algo que no quieras, si algo sucede sólo llámame."_

Me alegré de inmediato como si tuviera un interruptor que al relacionarse con Nathaniel se encendiera automáticamente. Respondí el mensaje:

"_Pierde cuidado, Castiel nunca haría nada que yo no quisiera… Por lo menos nada de ese nivel. Estamos esperando a Debrah, espero que todo salga bien."_

Continúe comiendo observando la televisión mientras esperaba la respuesta y fue en ese momento en donde el comercial falso de Alanis apareció de pronto captando la atención de Castiel y la mía, por supuesto.

—Me pregunto qué pasará con las personas que querrán participar, cuando se den cuenta de que es una farsa — comenté en tono ameno para no exaltarlo demasiado.

—El padre de Alanis pagará lo que tenga que pagar por la publicidad engañosa—respondió Castiel como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

—Estamos hablando de mucho dinero.

—Sí, y estamos hablando del padre de Alanis también— Parpadeé un par de veces sin entender a dónde quería llegar y al no notar respuesta añadió: —. Vaya que eres lenta, todo el mundo sabe que esa chica es millonaria, sus padres son dueños de numerosas empresas importantes—culminó dándome un golpecito en la frente.

Enterarme de eso sólo hizo que la chica me pareciera mucho más peligrosa. Con dinero hacías lo que quisieras sin preocuparte por nada, y eso era justo lo que hacía mi 'queridísima compañera'

—Ya veo...—en ese momento recordé la charla que mantuve con Nathaniel y al pensar en Debrah, deduje que el contrato que Alanis le ofreció debió ser bastante grande comparado con el que ya tenía. Ahora comprendía más los motivos por los que la castaña había accedido a volver.

Miré mi celular y en ese momento Nathaniel respondió el mensaje, había que admitir que el delegado era bastante oportuno.

"_Ten cuidado, si de algo sirve ese idiota que te proteja. Me volveré loco si te pasa algo. Mantenme al tanto. Hasta entonces"_

¿Qué era esto? ¿Un sueño? ¿En verdad estaba leyendo esas palabras? Siempre había soñado con ellas y ahora que las leía, me parecían irreales. Sentí un calor sobre mis mejillas, y no pude evitar observar con adoración las palabras de aquél mensaje; estaba feliz, dichosa, completamente renovada, como si de repente me hiciera fuerte, como si de aquellas letras pudiera extraer energía.

Sonreí bobamente olvidándome de todo, del hambre, del dolor, de la molestia… Nada podía arruinarme el sentimiento, era completamente invencible. Palpé mis mejillas que ardían producto de la exaltación, e ignoré lo que el pelirrojo planeaba hacer: sus manos se dirigieron con total agilidad hacia las mías, tomando el aparato y arrebatándomelo sin que pudiera hacer nada para impedirlo. Me abalancé sobre él tratando de recuperar mi teléfono, pero no tuve suerte; él se levantó y caminó alejándose de mí. Intenté ir tras él pero mis piernas no estaban cooperando.

—Veamos…—su sonrisa de diversión se desvaneció al instante al leer el mensaje y el remitente—. ¿Así que esto es lo que te tiene tan contenta, verdad? ¿¡Por qué diablos no te fuiste con él entonces!? ¿¡Qué haces aquí en mi habitación tan tranquila enviándole mensajes a este idiota!? ¿¡Es que no tienes vergüenza!?

Me sorprendí al volver a escuchar sus gritos y el gigantesco enfado que le produjo.

—C-Castiel… no se trata de eso, él sólo me hizo…

— ¿¡Te hizo qué!? ¡Maldita sea! ¿¡Qué te hizo!?

— ¡No, nada, quiero decir que me ayudó y que a raíz de lo de Alanis está preocupado!

— ¡Oh sí, claro, ahora te envía mensajes cursis e idiotas diciendo que está "preocupado" y tú caes redondita! —gritó al tiempo que me lanzaba el celular.

Iba a responder pero en ese instante el sonido del timbre nos distrajo. Me tensé de inmediato mientras veía como el pelirrojo se encaminaba a la puerta y cuando finalmente la abrió un par de delgados brazos se acomodaron alrededor del cuello de Castiel.

— ¡Gatito!—exclamó la voz de Debrah tan falsa que me dieron nauseas.

La seguí con la mirada y mi sangre hirvió al ver besando a Castiel de forma tan íntima como si aún mantuvieran relación alguna, ¿acaso la había y yo lo ignoraba?

Me puse de pie, despacio, sin importarme nada y cuando la vi separarse de él fingí aclararme la garganta. Sus azules ojos se sorprendieron al verme allí y noté como una ráfaga de confusión adornaba su semblante.

— ¿Qué hace ella aquí?—cuestionó a la nada misma sin apartar la mirada de mí.

**Continuará…**

**Notas finales:**

Hola, chicas, muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí , responderé a sus bellos y emocionantes comentarios:

**Mademoiselle le Chat:** Aww, eres una linda, espero que ahora todo marche mejor y que estés pasando lindas semanas porque eso que escribiste me dejó preocupada.

¿De verdad también tienes dos chicas malas tras de ti? ¡Por Dios, eres Kim en versión humana? Ten cuidado con eso, porque si son como Debrah y Alanis… Es mejor cuidarse.

Jaja, también me gusta mucho Lysandro, y el que sea despistado le regala un aspecto más encantador. Si es Nath ¿crees que se complicará más? Jajaja, ¿por qué?

Espero que tus gatitos hayan comido muy bien estas semanas. Un brindis con café virtual. ¡Un beso hermosa!

**Made-annima: **Sí había leído tu mensaje, pero como soy tan absurdamente despistada, me olvidé responderlo aquí. (Soy la versión femenina de Lysandro XD)

¿Entonces, quieres besos? ¿Te envio a Castiel a Lysandro, a Kentin o Nath? Dime tú a quien quieres que yo me encargo de empacarlo en una caja y enviártelo por encomienda.

No te preocupes, Kim ya está decidiendo y dándose cuenta de a quiénes realmente quiere, dale un ratito que lo hará (tiene que hacerlo o si no hay tabla)

¡Jajaja, tu refrán nunca lo había escuchado y me encantó! Pobre Kentin :forever alone:

¡Cuidado con esa bazooca, no vayas a dirigirte a mí con eso en tu mano! Jajaja, pero sí, te doy permiso de que las maltrates con eso.

Ahora que te he respondido, linda, aprovecho para agradecerte tu apoyo incondicional y tus preciosos y divertidos comentarios. ¡Mil besos!

**DarckLove : **¡Me alegra mucho que te guste, linda! Espero tenerte aquí más a menudo, y mil gracias por el tiempo y el comentario. ¡Un beso!

*-*.-.*-*.-.*-*.-.*-*.-.*-*.-.*-*

¡Gracias a todos los que me leen, nos estamos viendo pronto!


	16. Cautivando al enemigo

¡Hola, chicas! ¿Qué tal su fin de semana? Hoy traigo un capítulo más de la historia, que espero les agrade y también, quiero contarles acerca de un **One-Shot lemon** **que ****escribí basándome en Princesa de papel** pero que **no altera** de ninguna manera la continuación del relato; de hecho, uso a la protagonista y a uno de los chicos del juego, esa es la única relación vinculada con este fanfic. Aclaro, no tienen que leerlo, es algo completamente aparte, pero quería comentarles acerca de él.

¿Quieres leerlo? Bien, sólo tienen que ir hasta mi perfil y encontrar el título **"Tentación a través de la mampara"** entre mis historias. Les recuerdo a las chicas que este one-shot es recomendado para mayores ya que su contenido es M.

Las dejo leer con toda calma y las espero (A las que lo deseen) con todo gusto en mi one-shot.

**Cautivando al enemigo**

—La pregunta es: ¿Qué pretendes tú estando aquí?—Castiel, quien no se había movido de su posición desde que abrió la puerta, le dirigió una severa mirada a la castaña. Ambos parecían estar retándose de esa forma, una batalla feroz entre azul mar contra gris intenso.

Ella pareció afligida, o al menos eso denotaban sus facciones, que se acomodaron de tal forma que su rostro parecía sumamente ofendido y afligido.

—Gatito… Esa pregunta no es muy dulce de tu parte—comentó en tono melancólico acercándose a Castiel en busca de su contacto.

El guitarrista dio un paso hacia atrás sin despegar sus orbes plomizos de ella.

Observaba la escena con una mezcla de nerviosismo y zozobra, parecía que Castiel me creía, pero ver a Debrah actuar de esa forma me provocaba querer golpearla.

— ¿Quieres un contrato más grande? —cuestionó el pelirrojo hundiendo una de sus manos en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta y de él extrajo los boletos de avión, dejándolos a la vista de todos —. Gánalo… ¿O tan poca confianza tienes en ti misma?—Debrah contemplaba el sobre con el que ahora Castiel jugaba y el pánico se hizo presente en su semblante—. Pensé que ibas a jugar limpiamente, Debrah… Pero vamos, ¿Qué podía esperar de ti?

—Gatito… No sé de lo que estás…

— ¡No me llames así! ¡Y por supuesto que sabes de lo que hablo, no niegues que esto es parte de una trampa, te aliaste con la demente de Alanis!—agitó la envoltura frente al rostro de la castaña que a juzgar por su expresión se sentía atrapada—. ¡Esto no es porque me quieras ni porque me hayas extrañado, esto es por ti, todo es por ti, siempre fue por ti!

— ¿¡De dónde sacaste eso!? ¿¡Acaso esa chica te convenció de todas esas mentiras!? —giró su rostro y me dedicó una expresión de aversión a la que le correspondí—. ¿Le crees más a ella que a mí, Castiel?

— ¿Tan poco claro he sido?—cruzó los brazos por encima de su pecho y su rostro se endureció, manifestando la poca paciencia que tenía.

— ¡Tienes que ir, no puedes perder la oportunidad por una mentira de estas! ¡Es ella quien quiere interferir!

— ¡Yo no quiero interferir en los planes de Castiel, pero no voy a permitir que ninguna de ustedes, le haga daño a las personas que me importan!—intervine, caminando con lentitud hasta allí, no iba a quedarme sin hacer nada teniendo tantas cosas que decirle a esa… chica—. A ti sólo te importa el maldito contrato, jamás te interesó Castiel, y no voy a dejar que lo consigas, no dejaré que vuelvas a engañarlo, no voy a dejar… —conseguí llegar hasta la puerta y me ubiqué frente a Debrah—, que le hagan daño de nuevo—empujé a la castaña que al estar desprevenida dio unos pasos hacia atrás tratando de recuperar el equilibrio.

Castiel me dio un empujón, haciéndome caer sentada sobre uno de los asientos de su sala y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Debrah sin cambiar de ninguna forma la seriedad que habitaba en su rostro.

—Dile a Alanis—sacó un encendedor de entre el bolsillo y quemó los boletos frente a su exasperada ex novia —, que si es tan valiente, venga hasta mi departamento… Esta misma noche.

— ¡No, Castiel, no! ¿¡Te volviste loco!? ¡Es peligrosa, lo sabes, no hagas estupideces!

— ¡Pero díselo!—tomó a Debrah del brazo y abriendo la puerta la empujó fuera de su vivienda; acto seguido, cerró de un portazo.

— ¡Castiel, estás mal, no puedes encerrarte aquí con ella!

— ¡Cállate, no estoy de humor para tus sermones! —vociferó con una rabia que pocas veces le había visto.

Caminó por el pasillo, huyendo de mis temores y reclamos, escapándose y exponiéndose. Permití que se quedara a solas ya que hablar con él en ese estado era completamente inútil.

Me recosté en el sofá una vez más y dejé que el sueño y el cansancio me vencieran.

**~Debrah:**

— ¿¡Qué!?—un agudo grito rompió el silencio de la habitación y la calma que, hasta el momento, había mantenido la conversación—. ¡Te contraté para algo y no fuiste capaz, eres una inútil, Debrah!

— ¡Es tu culpa, no apretaste demasiado las sogas! ¡Pudo escaparse y avisar a Castiel, maldita sea! —bufé con frustración.

— ¡Se supone que debías estar con él! ¿¡Qué hiciste en todo ese tiempo!?—la peli-negra caminó por su habitación como fiera enjaulada claramente afectada por los acontecimientos que estropeaban sus planes.

— ¡Eso hice! Pero… Me detuve por un momento en la tienda de discos, estuve… Bueno, en el local hay un chico que me invitó a comer, no podría negarme, ¡es un gran fan de _Stars of Nightmare, _creí que todo estaba bajo control, pero cuando llegué esa chica estaba en casa de Castiel!

— ¡Mierda, eres una completa idiota!—bramó plenamente irritada, lanzando varios objetos al suelo—. ¿¡Te das cuenta de todo lo que estás perdiendo, estúpida!? ¡Tu tan ansiado contrato no va llevarse a cabo jamás!

— ¡Eso no lo voy a permitir! Castiel dijo que quería verte esta noche en su casa, podrás resarcir el plan si tienes éxito.

— ¡Por supuesto que tendré éxito, yo sí lo lograré! ¡Y olvídate de tu contrato, no estuviste a la altura!—Se sentó sobre su amplia cama y tomando un control activó una alarma que rápidamente atrajo a sus guardaespaldas—. ¡Sáquenla!

Dos segundos después, un par de hombres altos me sostuvieron por los brazos retirándome del lugar.

— ¡Maldita sea! —me quejé viendo como los dos sujetos cerraban el enrejado dejándome fuera del alcance de la peli-negra y sus planes, alejándome de mis sueños y mis esperanzas.

Sola allí, sin siquiera mi dignidad intacta.

**~Kim:**

Di un gran bostezo y me estiré lentamente, había descansado bastante bien, aunque sintiera una amenaza latente en el pecho. Estaba sumamente preocupada por lo que pasaría entre Alanis y Castiel, temerosa de que trajera consigo un arma de fuego o que simplemente lograra convencerlo. No sentía más que un nudo en la garganta que se extendía minuto a minuto.

Abrí los párpados encontrándome con una manta sobre mi cabeza, seguramente Castiel la había arrojado allí sin detenerse si quiera en ver si estaba situada en el lugar correcto. La retiré con mis manos encontrándome la sala vacía, sólo el murmullo del televisor interrumpía el silencio. Giré mi rostro y me encontré a Demonio profundamente dormido, todo parecía estar en completa paz hasta que los acordes de una guitarra me distrajeron. Me levanté siguiendo la melodía y me encontré caminando hacia la habitación de Castiel. Al llegar, una hoja de papel arrugada cayó sobre mis pies, haciendo que mi atención se centrara en ella.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?—pregunté observando el suelo de la habitación del pelirrojo cubierto por papeles dispersos en todas direcciones.

Castiel me observó y luego centró la vista en su instrumento.

— Me estoy lavando los dientes… —ironizó y continuó inmerso en la melodía, luego anotó algo en su cuaderno pero la hoja terminó en el sueño acompañando a las demás.

— ¿Compones también?—me acerqué despacio con una sonrisa implícita en mi rostro, si se trataba de música, mi fascinación era tremenda.

— ¿Es el día de las preguntas estúpidas?— su satírico tono me congeló un instante y recordé el terrible humor que tenía horas antes de haberme abandonado en los brazos de Morfeo.

Me senté tímidamente sobre su cama, estando así era mucho más difícil acercarse a él o hacerlo entrar en razón. Mi atención se centró en las hojas esparcidas sobre el suelo, tuve que reprimir un impulso por levantarlas y leerlas porque sabía que si lo hacía, Castiel se enojaría aún más… Si es que eso era posible.

Después de un rato de silencio, en el que ninguno de los dos parecía querer hablar, finalmente fui yo quien rompió el silencio.

—Temo por ti...—confesé en un murmullo.

— ¿Eh?—él dejó de tocar y sentí su mirada posándose en mí.

Giré mi rostro y lo contemplé; hasta ese momento no había notado lo guapo que era: Su tez pálida, complementándose perfectamente con el carmesí de su cabello, sus oscuros y centelleantes ojos que podían hipnotizarte o simplemente aborrecerte; su nariz recta y sus pómulos amplios y varoniles, todo hacía parte de ese bello rostro que con anterioridad había ignorado.

— ¿Vas a decirme o no?—cerró los ojos y giró el rostro, quizá le había incomodado que estuviera viéndolo de esa forma.

—Temo por ti, me preocupa que hayas hecho venir a esa tonta hasta tu apartamento, no quiero que te pase nada, es demas...—un par de cálidos labios se posaron con delicadeza sobre los míos, como ligeras plumas rozando con suma suavidad la superficie. El contacto fue corto, pero eso no menguó la intensidad.

—Calla... Te dije que no quería sermones—se alejó y tomó su guitarra, tocando acordes como lo había hecho con anterioridad, evitando hacer contacto visual conmigo.

Me quedé estupefacta, pero con cierta emoción invadiéndome. Este había sido un beso corto pero tan estimulante... Me había hecho feliz por completo. Permanecí en mi lugar con la mirada perdida en él, sonriendo como una tonta. Castiel no me miraba, parecía estar pensando en algo. Me moví hacia atrás acercándome a él, tratando de distraerlo.

—Entonces... ¿Me enseñas?—mi dedo índice señaló su guitarra y esperé que aquello pudiera atraer su atención.

Sus ojos grises recorrieron mi rostro y luego una sonrisa traviesa apareció en sus labios.

—Demasiado complicado para una mente tan corta de entendimiento como la tuya, mejor intenta tejer...

— ¿Besas a una chica y luego la tratas de esa forma? Eres tú quien está algo corto de entendimiento, seguro tu ínfimo cerebrito no alcanza a deducir que un beso es algo importante y que no debes tratar así a la chica que te gusta—me crucé de brazos intentando parecer ofendida.

— ¿Que me gusta? Si que te tienes confianza... —Aunque no lo veía notaba su característico tono jocoso tiñendo su voz —. Pero no te lo negaré, para no romper tus frágiles esperanzas de chica romántica y cursi que cre...—fui yo quien silenció sus labios con un beso, jamás había pasado antes, de hecho no era de las que iniciaba un beso, pero en ese momento sentí que debía, que podía, me sentía cómoda en su compañía, como antes, como siempre, como desde el día en que lo conocí...

Moví despacio mi boca una vez él respondió y mis manos se desplazaron hasta situarse en el mar carmesí de su cabello. Lo abracé por el cuello, muy despacio y con timidez sintiendo como de repente nada parecía importar, ni el dolor que tenía, ni mis preocupaciones, todo aquello era ínfimo comparado con el cúmulo de sentimientos que afloraban de mi interior.

Él se alejó y yo abrí los párpados con lentitud encontrándome con ese torbellino grisáceo que me observaba entre atónito y complacido. Apreté un poco los puños y me encogí ante esa mirada, estaba avergonzada.

—No soy... Frágil—murmuré sonrojada y con la cabeza inclinada—, a pesar de todo lo que me ha pasado, de resultar en el hospital, de terminar golpeada, de verte ser atacado por una chica obsesiva… Yo sigo recobrando las esperanzas, sigo creyendo que nos libraremos de todo esto, así que no me llames así, Castiel.

—Bien, bien, de una u otra forma siempre sueles hablar mucho, así que terminemos esta discusión aquí y dame tu teléfono—ordenó dejándome completamente perpleja.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?—pregunté sin entender su súbita petición.

—No estoy de broma ni de muy buen humor así que hazlo.

Le di el teléfono por el simple hecho de evitar una discusión y me mantuve alerta por si hacía algo que no quería.

—Si es por Nathaniel, no sigo enviándole mensajes...—me detuve porque él hablaba con alguien a través de mi móvil ¿quién podría ser?

—Está en mi casa algo herida, lo más inteligente es que vaya directamente y descanse, si, bien, la espero aquí—colgó y me devolvió el aparato, examiné la última llamada y leí "mamá" en la pantalla.

— ¿¡Por qué llamaste a mamá y le dijiste eso!? ¡Va a preocuparse mucho, yo estoy bien!

— ¿Planeabas quedarte a dormir en mi casa?

— ¡N-no, por supuesto que no, pero no tenías que decirle eso, si querías que me fuera sólo tenías que decírmelo!

— ¡Cité a Alanis, tarada, si no quieres que termine matándote lo mejor es que no estés aquí! —Exclamó con exasperación y se levantó de la cama en un ágil movimiento.

— ¡Castiel idiota, no me iré de aquí, no te dejaré solo! —Traté de seguirle el ritmo pero era difícil, estaba dolorida y cansada aunque decidida a no salir de ese apartamento.

Me arropé bajo el edredón de su cama y permanecí allí enojada y dispuesta a no ceder. Hasta que, unos quince minutos después, el sonido de mi celular rompió el silencio alertando al pelirrojo de la presencia de mi madre. Maldije en mi fuero interno, no me había dando cuenta que Castiel cambió la configuración de mi teléfono de "modo silencioso" a "ruidoso"

—Ya es hora—su voz impaciente retumbó en la habitación y yo me aferré a su cama como si mi vida dependiera de ello —. ¡Kimberly, no seas estúpida, deja de hacer esto!

— ¡No, no te dejaré con esa chica, no voy a dejar que nada te pase!—grité dejando que mis temores me dominaran por completo.

—Bien, te lo buscaste—sentí como arrojaba con fuerza el edredón y tomándome por la cintura me levantó como si de pronto pesara menos que una pluma y me apoyó con brusquedad sobre su hombro. Mi cabeza en posición invertida sólo lograba ver el suelo y la espalda de Castiel.

— ¡Bájame!—golpeé su espalda con mi mano y recibí como respuesta una nalgada que me tomó por sorpresa —. ¡Castiel!

— ¡Quédate quieta!

Al llegar encontramos el taxi en el que mamá nos esperaba. Castiel me dejó en la silla trasera del auto y de inmediato mi progenitora se situó a mi lado.

—Hija, por Dios ¿qué te pasó?—acarició mi rostro y notó el rasguño —, ¿quién te hizo esto?

Yo la miraba, pero mi desespero por proteger a Castiel era aún muy fuerte, así que al verlo alejarse tuve que gritar.

— ¡Castiel, no, por favor no!

Él cerró la puerta del auto y caminó de vuelta a su departamento. El taxi aceleró y me quedé con toda la preocupación abarrotando mi interior. Sabía que mi reacción era exagerada ¿pero cómo no hacerlo después de pasar por tantas calamidades gracias a esa chica?

Palpé mis bolsillos, mi móvil no estaba allí, seguramente en el forcejeo lo había olvidado. Me lamenté de inmediato por no darme cuenta antes y eso aumentó más mi frustración, ahora no tenía cómo comunicarme con él directamente.

—Hija... Háblame, dime qué pasa... Siempre ocurre algo contigo, ese instituto no es bueno para ti, debo sacarte de ese lugar—mi madre hablaba con la preocupación a flor de piel mientras mi mente trabajaba a mil kilómetros por hora, tratando de encontrar una forma de regresar con Castiel —. ¡Kim!

— ¡Mamá!... Mamá yo... ¡No quiero que nada le pase!

— ¿A quién? ¿Cariño, ese chico te hizo esto?

—No... No, mamá, por supuesto que no... Pero está en peligro, yo no puedo dejarlo, no otra vez... Si le pasa algo yo...—la frase se extinguió en mi garganta, pensar en ello era demasiado abrumador, sobre todo después de haberlo besado, de haber descubierto finalmente lo que sentía por él...

— ¿Peligro? Hija, si sabes que es así cuéntamelo, creo que podríamos llamar a la policía si llegara a ser muy grave—sugirió mi madre en un vano intento por calmar mis ya muy fuertes sollozos—. Calma, Kim... Si el muchacho es tan especial para ti lo ayudaremos, pero tienes que ponerme al tanto, tienes que decírmelo, amor...

Sentí sus manos tibias acariciar mi cabello con una paciencia implacable. Adoraba poder estar con mi madre, saber que a pesar de todo ella estaría allí.

Al llegar a casa me senté en el sofá, mamá preparó un té _Twinings_ de durazno, mi favorito. Estaba más tranquila después de haber llorado y ahora me esperaban varias horas de explicaciones y narraciones sobre todo lo que había sucedido.

**~Castiel:**

Estaba ansioso, así que mientras esperaba a que la hora se acercara hablé con Lysandro, aquello había disminuido mi estado en unos cuantos grados, sin embargo, me dejó con una duda importante que no dejaba cabida a nada más en ese momento.

Dejé mi chaqueta sobre el sofá y tomando un paquete de galletas, decidí divertirme un poco.

—Hey, Demonio, vamos a jugar—mi mascota movió la cola respondiendo a mi llamado y su entusiasmo se acrecentó en cuanto reconoció el paquete que tenía entre mis manos.

Busqué con la mirada el balón de rugby que había comprado como juguete y lo lancé hacia el pasillo, logrando que el enorme perro corriera tras ella. Un momento después la traía entre su hocico, y se dedicó a mordisquearla pero sin entregármela.

—Bien, no habrán galletas—giré fingiendo desinterés en guardar la bolsa de sus bocadillos favoritos. Su reacción fue predecible, ya lo conocía; había llamado su atención y ahora estaba allí mirándome entre arrepentido y esperanzado—. Ok, atrápala—lancé la galleta al aire y dando un salto la pescó en el aire—. Buen chico.

Jugamos con la pelota por un rato hasta que el sonido del timbre nos distrajo. Me acerqué a la puerta y la abrí con una expresión inescrutable en el rostro. Frente a mí, tal y como me lo esperaba, estaba la delgada peli-negra. Me hice a un lado sin decir palabra y ella frunció el ceño, tal vez tenía la esperanza de una mejor bienvenida.

—Castiel...—entró y se puso de puntillas para besarme la mejilla. Sentí repulsión al instante, casi me pareció como un ácido que resultaba altamente corrosivo. Aún así, permanecí en silencio—. Qué bonito departamento, está algo chico... Si deseas puedo ordenarle a mi chofer que nos lleve a algún otro lugar.

—Aquí estoy bien.

—Ya veo—sonrió y la hipocresía era evidente —. ¿Por qué me llamaste? Si me necesitas no tienes por qué ser tan distante... Soy... Tu amiga... Íntima si así lo deseas...—me acarició el pecho de forma sugerente y sonrió con experta seducción.

—No deseo nada, siéntate—demandé en tono mordaz, ganándome una mirada de odio por parte de la chica.

Ella tomó asiento en el sofá y al ver a Demonio se alteró de una forma realmente patética.

— ¡Oh Dios mío, una bestia, sáquenlo, sáquenlo, que no se me acerque por favor!

Su espectáculo más que vergüenza ajena me dio repulsión, e ignorando sus quejas empecé a hablar. Entre más rápido lo hiciera, más cerca de librarme de esa estúpida cabeza hueca estaba.

—Me enteré de su plan, sé por qué está Debrah aquí y sé lo que pretendes, Alanis. Ya no tiene caso que finjas, no soy ningún idiota.

—Oh, Castiel, sólo fue un malentendido sin importancia, la verdad es que Debrah me comentó sobre tu talento con la guitarra y quería que estando en Los Ángeles conocieras a mi padre, él conoce buenos productores y músicos con los que podrías tratar.

— ¿Atrayéndome con publicidad falsa?

—No sabía de qué otro modo hacerlo, nos habíamos alejado tanto que pensé que de esa forma podrías interesarte... —Su voz parecía genuina y honesta, pero no era de ningún modo tan idiota como para creerle.

—Le ofreciste un contrato a Debrah a cambio de convencerme...

—Claro, tú no me querías cerca, ella me lo comentó y pensé que sería perfecto, ambos obtendrían beneficios.

— ¿Qué querías de mí en ese lugar?—inquirí tratando de parecer interesado.

—Bueno, es bien sabido por todos mis fans o debería decir, amigos, para ser más modesta—sonrió y se acomodó un mechón de cabello tras su oreja —, que siempre me has atraído, así que pensé que sería la oportunidad perfecta para acercarnos y que, además, pudieras obtener el contrato de tus sueños.

—Si eso es cierto, ¿por qué disparaste aquél día sobre mi pierna? ¿Por qué llevabas un arma y amenazaste a Kim? ¿Cómo supiste dónde era su casa?

—Cariño, lo siento tanto, en verdad... Estuve muy preocupada por ti durante el tiempo en el que no estuve, de verdad no fue mi intención herirte... Y... ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por esa chica? Según me dijiste, ya no es tu novia ¿verdad?

—Me preocupo por mis amigos, y eso no responde a mis preguntas, Alanis, estoy tratando de entenderte, de poder conocerte más... Eres guapa, siempre se lo dije a Lysandro pero tu comportamiento francamente me desconcierta—me eché sobre la silla y la analicé.

— ¿De verdad eso crees?—levantó su rostro y una oleada de emoción avivó sus finas facciones.

—Sólo mírate...

—No puedo creerlo, pero... Bueno, yo... No soportaba ver a Kim siendo tu novia, ella... No está a mi nivel, es tan simple, tan tonta y su cabello está maltratado, necesita seriamente unas mascarillas, su piel es fea, seca y arrugada... Pero te tenía a ti y no soportaba saber que alguien de su calaña me estaba ganando...

— ¿Por eso la seguiste... Nos seguiste, aquella noche? Debo decir que me asustaste, realmente llegué a pensar que estaba en peligro... —Seguí analizándola, pero esta vez con una sonrisa en el rostro, demostrando la supuesta fascinación que sentía hacia ella.

— ¿Me...Viste? ¿Cómo sabes que era yo?—su mirada azul marino era cautelosa.

—Tu figura, tu cabello... Lo reconocería donde quiera que fuera, jamás lo olvido ¿sabes? Yo siempre soñé con tenerte, pero verte haciendo esas cosas sólo me hizo alejarme de ti...

—Me rechazaste... Cuatro veces, ¿por qué dices que soñabas con tenerme?—consultó y noté cierta emoción en su voz.

—Por tonto, es obvio que no me sentía muy capaz de relacionarme con alguien de tu clase... Por eso me comportaba tan distante y frío, pero aquél día que salimos, que nos besamos... Ese día mi interés en ti aumentó.

—Ya... Veo...—un sonrojo en sus marmóreas mejillas hizo su aparición confiriéndole por un momento un aspecto de inocencia y fragilidad que nunca había vislumbrado —. Pero... ¿Y Kim? ella parecía feliz torturándome por tenerte, es una maldita...

—Quería saber si sentías celos, y los sentiste ¿verdad? Por eso te presentaste con esa arma, por eso continuaste siguiéndola, por eso la empujaste a ese automóvil... Por mi has actuado así, me siento muy halagado... Pero tienes que saber que Kim y yo nunca fuimos nada, ella me ayudó fingiendo que así era para ver tu reacción... Todo era parte de mi plan para ver si me querías...

—¿Lo... Fingió? ¿Por... Mí? —Ella parecía confundida, lucía como si por primera vez comprendiera algo importante.

—Así es...

—Y yo... Casi mato a esa chica... La Envíe al hospital...—estaba aterrada o esa era mi impresión —, la amenacé con un arma, la encerré en el... Por Dios, Castiel, y todo era por mí, por conseguir mi atención... Eso es muy dulce.

—Quiero que de ahora en más no hayan más de estas cosas, quiero que estemos los dos, sin trampas, sin ese comportamiento que a todos nos afectó, ¿crees que podrías?

—Si... ¿Estar los dos? ¡Claro! Kim está fuera de esto, no le haré daño nunca más ¡soy increíblemente feliz!—corrió hasta mí y me abrazó con efusividad, respondí el gesto tratando de que se sintiera genuino y sonreí para mis adentros, mi plan iba marchando a la perfección.

Acaricié su espalda y su cabello durante un rato, y luego me separé de ella.

—Debo ensayar con Lysandro ahora—miré el reloj de pared —. Componer en las noches se le da bien, pero ¿nos veremos mañana, verdad?

—Claro... Sí... Donde quieras...

—En la azotea, en el receso

—Si... Allí estaré—me besó la comisura de los labios y yo sonreí como un tarado aunque sintiera un asco inmenso en mi interior.

Finalmente se largó de mi apartamento, y cuando me quedé solo retiré de debajo de mi chaqueta el celular que había grabado toda la conversación. Esta era la prueba que necesitaba para inculparla, esto nos sacaría la pesadilla de una vez por todas.

Me dirigí al ordenador, lo guardé allí haciendo copias en todas partes. Bebí un poco de soda y me recosté en la cama complacido con mi éxito, hasta que el sonido de un celular llamó mi atención, lo busqué dejándome guiar por la dirección del ruido y me encontré el móvil de Kim entre el edredón.

Abrí el mensaje, el estúpido de Nathaniel volvía a escribirle

_"No he recibido ningún mensaje tuyo desde entonces, ¿está todo bien?"_

—Idiota... —Murmuré, pero entonces un momento de lucidez llegó a mí.

Busqué el número del delegado y pulsé en "llamar" esperando que, si creía que era Kim, me respondiera al instante. Tal como lo imaginé, el rubio desabrido contestó.

—Kim, que gusto escucharte, estaba preocupado...

—Soy Castiel, idiota, y tengo algo importante que decirte...

**Continuará…**

**Notas finales: **

¿Qué creen que sea lo que tiene que decirle Castiel a Nathaniel? ¿Creen que Alanis alias "la bruja" haya dicho la verdad? Me gustaría conocer sus opiniones al respecto así que si tienen alguna teoría, bienvenida sea. ^^

Mademoiselle le Chat: Oh, ¿tu hermana te hizo cocinar? La mía me cocina porque yo… Bueno, yo no tengo la menor idea, así que prefieren mantenerme al margen.

Sí, soy Lysandra chica, creo que todas en algún grado lo somos, ¿verdad? Ahora mismo te envío a Lys por encomienda.

Es muy halagador tenerte siempre por aquí, a mí me hace muy feliz y me alegran mucho tus comentarios.

Me alegra enormemente que todo haya ido bien, y espero que ya no te tengan en estado "Kim" claro que, si tú eres su versión humana creo que eso no es muy fácil de olvidar.

Es mejor contratar un guardaespaldas, así te aseguras de que nada te suceda.

Oh por Dios… Sí, que sí, siempre aparecen cuando estás olvidándolo y te hacen volver a caer, debería ser motivo de encarcelamiento, un delito o algo así, es muy difícil… Sobre Castiel, sí, sólo lo dijo por hacer enfadar a Nath, y aunque tenga su carita de "soy rudo" es un dulcecito por dentro. ¿Así que se va como el tuyo? ¿Segura que no te llamas Kimberly?

Ah, ahora conozco más sobre expresiones mexicanas, buen dato jaja. Sí, tienes razón, ahora Debrah, vas a saber con quién te metiste jojojo, Súper Kim al poder con la sopa instantánea (¿)

Oh, adoro el café pero un té no caería nada mal ahora, ¿gustas pasar a tomar una tacita de té o café virtual?

Muchísimas gracias de nuevo por el apoyo, eres genial. ¡Un besotote!

**Paula: **¡Que se te extrañaba por aquí, linda! Yo no te veía y noté que no estabas me quedé inquieta. ¿Escribiste uno? Oh, qué lindo, espero que editándolo puedas reparar esas partecitas que no te agradan.

Jajaja, sí, Castiel es Castiel, aunque Nath lo hizo de buena fé, y eso hay que reconocérselo al pobre muchacho.

Sí, Alanis es mil veces peor, mucho peor, está demasiado enferma, a veces me quedo pensando en que la realidad hay chicas así ¡qué miedo!

Gracias a ti por el comentario, y espero que todo vaya muy bien. ¡Un besito enorme!

mimime: ¡Ohaya preciosa ohayense y maravillosa!

Sí, Kim tiene una maldición o algo, pobre, en todo lo malo ella está ahí, seguro su segundo nombre es "Mala suerte" XD

Alanis sí, está mal, mal es mal, demasiado mal, y encima tiene dinero… Lo que te decía: Típica chica mimada que no acepta un "no"

Eso del esclavo sexual me dio ideas o,o jajajaja.

¡Gracias por el comentario, linda ohaya, besitos!

Nos estamos viendo pronto, linduras, gracias a todas y todos por su apoyo. A los que leen y a los que comentan. ^^


	17. Alianzas rivales

¡Hola, hermosas!

Muchísimas gracias a las que se dieron una vueltecilla por el lemon, quería darles mis agradecimientos desde aquí. Por otro lado, y pasando a este capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado y que resuelva un poco esas dudas que han surgido desde el principio del relato. Sin más que decir, las dejo con la lectura.

**Alianzas rivales **

**~Nathaniel**

Escuché a través del auricular la voz de Castiel y de inmediato una molestia me recorrió. El efecto fue instantáneo, como encender una mecha de dinamita.

— ¿Qué quieres? ¿Kim está bien?—lancé la pregunta de forma cortante y mi escurridiza mente contempló la aterrorizante idea de que algo le hubiera sucedido.

—Acabo de decirte que necesito hablar algo importante, idiota, y préstame mucha atención porque no lo repetiré dos veces—advirtió y en la línea se hizo un silencio—. Y estaría bien que dejaras de enviarle mensajitos cursis a Kim, eres un aprovechado que sólo la ilusiona sabiendo que ella es una tonta que todo se lo toma en serio.

— ¿Es eso lo que querías decirme?—indagué con impaciencia—. Mira... Tengo mucho que hacer como para escuchar tus reclamos...

— ¡No te atrevas a cortar la llamada o mañana lo lamentarás!—amenazó interrumpiendo mis palabras—. Es sobre Kim y Alanis, necesito que sirvas de testigo, llevaré el caso a la policía pero necesito pruebas.

— ¿Testigo? ¿Por lo que ocurrió la última vez? — cuestioné con interés, me sorprendía que Castiel tuviera algo de inteligencia para estas cosas—. A decir verdad, el porte ilícito de armas es algo muy grave, mucho más sabiendo que hubo heridos, eres una pieza importante, pero Kim es quien debe hacer la denuncia, es ella a quien fue a buscar después de todo.

—Y no sólo eso, Alanis estuvo siguiéndola durante varios días, por eso sabía donde vivía, lo noté mientras estaba con la despistada de Kim— lo escuché sin poder creer que Alanis llegara a ese límite—. Además, estuvo detrás del incidente del auto, fue ella quien lo provocó.

—Es una acusación muy grave... Si vas con eso a la policía necesitas probarlo.

—Tengo la prueba, tarado, Alanis me lo confesó.

— ¿Lo confesó?—inquirí con desconfianza —, ¿por qué haría eso?

—La engañé—casi pude vislumbrar una sonrisa de triunfo mientras me lo decía —. Todo lo que hizo fue por celos, la maldita no podía con la idea de que fuera Kim quien me gustara, y yo... —Hizo una pausa—. Por quitármela de encima le dije que Kim era mi novia, así que técnicamente es mi culpa.

—No tiene escrúpulos esa chica—comenté omitiendo intencionalmente la confesión de Castiel, por un lado porque me sentía incómodo hablándole como si se tratara de un amigo y por otro lado, no había sido su culpa, seguramente si hubiera sabido hasta qué grado iba a afectar a Kimberly, se habría abstenido de decirle algo así —. En todo caso, ¿qué tipo de pruebas tienes?

—Una grabación—respondió tajante.

—Puede que sea de ayuda—murmuré pensativo intentando razonar como lo haría la justicia, después de todo, había leído tantas novelas policiacas que tenía cierta idea.

— ¿¡Cómo que puede!? ¿¡Acaso no es suficiente!?—su tono había subido unas cuentas octavas, irritándome un poco.

—Nadie es culpable hasta que se hagan las investigaciones pertinentes, puede que tú tengas la grabación, pero sabes que esas cosas pueden manipularse fácilmente, por ende, la policía abrirá una investigación más a fondo probándote a ti y a Alanis, por supuesto.

— ¡Que lo hagan, maldita sea, que lo hagan, terminarán dándose cuenta de que la grabación es auténtica!

—Al menos contamos con testigos visuales cuando disparó el arma, eso facilitará las cosas, pero con lo del auto y la persecución... No lo sé.

— ¡Yo soy un testigo de la persecución, y hay cámaras en las calles y en el instituto, podrían revisar allí, de algo sirven esas cosas!

Sopesé lo que decía y recordé la sala de audiovisuales del instituto; desde allí las cámaras de seguridad grababan en distintos puntos del edificio. Fuera de él había una, la que se instala comúnmente por seguridad. Se necesitaba una clave para acceder a ellas, y la única persona que trabajaba allí era el conserje, y en ocasiones, la directora.

— En la escuela hay cámaras, tal y como dices, ¿sabes la fecha exacta en la que Kim tuvo el accidente?

—No sé ni qué día es hoy, mucho menos algo tan lejano como eso, ¿por qué?—respondió y pude notar un dejo de esperanza.

—Sólo la directora y el conserje tienen la clave para ingresar al sistema, no se me ocurre cómo obtenerla pero probablemente allí encontremos la prueba de lo del auto—expliqué sintiendo una pizca de temor y emoción al mismo tiempo.

—Pues haz algo, para eso eres el delegado—demandó.

—Veré qué puedo hacer, pero necesito el día exacto en el que todo sucedió, cuando entre al sistema de esa manera no perderemos el tiempo, así que averígualo—ordené mientras me removía en la cama, había perdido la hora de mi siesta —. Llámame apenas lo sepas y piensa en algo también—corté la llamada y analicé la información que me había dado Castiel, era desde luego, una gran revelación, aunque no llegaba a sorprenderme del todo.

Después de ver a Alanis amenazarnos con un arma, ya nada me impresionaba, lo que me preocupó desde ese momento y ahora aún más, era la presencia de Alanis en la escuela. En ningún momento una persona con este tipo de problemas debió ingresar al Sweet Amoris. Definitivamente, sin ella cerca de la institución, todos estaríamos a salvo, era lo mejor para todos y por eso lo haría.

Me aliviaba saber que llevando a cabo un plan tan arriesgado, personas que han sido víctimas de los comportamientos enfermizos de Alanis, terminarían estando mucho más tranquilas, y era eso justamente lo que quería: su bienestar, sobre todo con Kimberly, quien fue la más afectada en toda esta situación. Recordé el estado en el que la encontré, las fuertes ataduras, la herida sobre su mejilla y me estremecí al pensar que nunca estuvo a salvo, ni siquiera en la intimidad de su hogar. Era justo y necesario por ella y por todos, que termináramos con su sufrimiento.

Suspiré con desolación, y llevé el brazo hasta mi frente, dejándolo descansar allí. Me sentía un inútil después de todo lo que había sucedido y mi conciencia me torturaba una y otra vez, repitiendo en lo más recóndito de mi cabeza una frase que sólo empeoraba mi estado: _"Le prometiste que no dejarías que nada le sucediera, pero es Castiel quien en realidad está cumpliendo esa promesa"_

Sacudí mi rostro alejando el pensamiento y fue entonces cuando Kim emergió de pronto entre mis cavilaciones.

Sí, quizá no le presté mucha atención, después de todo sólo me atrajo esa dulzura con la que suele hacer las cosas, pero jamás me había fijado en ella de otra forma. Siempre me pareció una chica atenta, dulce e inteligente, y esas eran cualidades que apreciaba en las personas, por eso la consideré una amiga. Suelo ser amable con todo el mundo, es mi deber y con ella no fue la excepción, sólo que la apreciaba mucho más que a los demás, de allí radicaba mi preocupación.

No me sorprendió que Castiel me reclamara por los mensajes porque sabía que mantenían una relación cercana, lo que me molestaba era saber que él estaba haciendo bien algo que yo no. Así que, manteniendo eso en mente, empecé a pensar en algo que nos ayudara a obtener la contraseña para ingresar al historial de las cámaras. La directora había mencionado alguna vez que anotaba este tipo de cosas en su libreta en su despacho y que, cuando los profesores necesitaran algo, podían pedir un permiso especial para tener acceso al sistema, siempre y cuando se tratara de algo realmente relevante.

Nunca un profesor requirió la autorización para entrar a la sala de audiovisuales y mucho menos a ver algo relacionado con lo que sucedía en las cámaras de seguridad, por lo que, el conserje era quien realmente tenía el _password_ fresco en su memoria.

Necesitábamos un plan que distrajera a la directora lo suficiente para que pudiera buscar la contraseña y otro aún más complicado para despistar al conserje...

El sonido de mi celular interrumpió mis pensamientos y pulsé en 'responder' sin siquiera observar de quién se trataba, después de todo, sabía que era Castiel.

—El 10 de Marzo—comentó con amargura y pude notar en su voz que algo le molestaba.

—Bien, ¿es exacto el día?—cuestioné.

—Si te llamé es porque así es, la madre de Kim me lo dijo y las mujeres son buenas recordando cosas.

— ¿Qué sucede entonces?

Hubo silencio y un resoplido, luego respondió:

—La mujer pondrá el denuncio, Kim la puso al tanto de todo, quiere comunicarse con mis padres y la directora de la escuela.

— ¿Tus padres? Bueno, de hecho vendría bastante bien, si ellos están contigo a la hora de testificar, tendrá más peso la petición y no sólo será "un lío de adolescentes"—expliqué con mesura —. La directora estará de mal humor, ya me lo veo venir, expulsará a Alanis por el bien del cuerpo estudiantil y...

—Sí, sí, bueno, lo que sea—irrumpió de mala gana —. ¿Pensaste en algo?

Le expliqué mi idea que aún no era del todo concreta y entre los dos le dimos sentido. Lo pondríamos en marcha mañana en la mañana.

* * *

**~Kentin**

Encerrado en mi habitación escuchaba a lo lejos los gritos de mi padre, él era muy demandante dado su formación en el ejército y cuando las cosas no salían como él quería solía ponerse peor. Hablaba por teléfono desde hacía un rato y por lo que alcanzaba a captar, había un problema grave.

Su voz sólo servía para incrementar mi agobio y por eso desistí de mi rutina diaria de ejercicio. Abrí un paquete de galletas y entre inquieto y asustado marqué el número del celular de Kim, a quien no había visto en todo el día. Al principio creí que la vería en el receso, pero todo parecía indicar que no había ido a la escuela y aquello me tenía sumamente impaciente. ¿Se habría enfermado? ¿Algún acechador estaba cerca? ¿Y si era así, qué estaba haciendo yo aquí sentado?

Apreté entre mis manos el paquete y pensando lo peor, salté por la ventana, ayudándome de un árbol para descender de forma segura. No tardé mucho en tocar el suelo y eché a correr tan rápido como mis piernas me lo permitían. Finalmente, terminé llegando a su hogar, y me encontré con su madre en la puerta.

—Oh, Kentin ¿cómo estás?—preguntó amablemente aunque en sus facciones podía divisar algo de preocupación.

— ¿Está todo bien? ¿Kim dónde está?—cuestioné con apremio ganándome una mirada seria por parte de su madre.

Ella suspiró y mi paciencia estaba rozando los límites de la desesperación en ese momento.

— ¿Lo sabías? Quiero decir...Lo que ocurrió con esa chica en el instituto...

— ¿Chica? ¿Qué chica? ¿Qué ocurrió?—no quedaba ni rastros de serenidad en mí, sólo temor, temor en lo más profundo de mi alma, si algo le pasaba a Kim sería mi responsabilidad...

—Alanis… Tal parece que ha querido hacerle la vida imposible a mi hija, hoy la encerró en un casillero después de golpearla... Kimberly atacó primero, provocó la agresión, pero aún así...—dijo cansadamente mientras su mirada se perdía en el inmenso firmamento —. En esa escuela tantas cosas han pasado... Mi pobre hija ha resultado herida, y no sólo físicamente... Lo más sensato sería alejarla, pero ella parece empecinada en continuar allí.

— ¿¡La encerró en un casillero!?—vociferé consternado y muy muy enfadado ¿Cómo había permitido que algo como eso hubiera sucedido? ¡Era un completo inútil!—. La haré pagar—anuncié con una convicción inquebrantable—. ¿Kim está bien?

Los ojos chocolate de Christina me observaron con una mezcla de agradecimiento y cariño, supongo que le alegraba ver que su hija tenía a alguien que se preocupara por ella de una forma desinteresada y genuina.

—Lo está, por suerte. Está dormida, es mejor que descanse, necesita recuperarse de todo lo que sucedió—explicó con un dejo de nostalgia adornando su semblante —. Siento que no pudieras verla, pero... Por favor— se acercó y en sus pupilas pude ver la necesidad y el temor pronunciarse—, no la dejes sola... Kim es absolutamente distraída, ella nota las amenazas cuando ya no puede hacer nada al respecto, ella te necesita, Kentin... Sólo te pido que mientras toda esta situación termine la cuides, sé que puedes hacerlo, eres el único con el que siento confianza y sin duda... Eres bueno para ella.

Me sonrojé al escuchar sus palabras, era una buena señal, eso sólo demostraba lo compatible que éramos ella y yo.

—Lo haré, mañana estaré a su lado, no me separaré de ella, la alejaré de las malas compañías y no permitiré que nada le suceda, pero... —Hice una pausa para ver su reacción y al ver su ansiedad decidí continuar hablando—, lo que sucedió hoy no puede quedar impune, esa chica Alanis debe ser expulsada de la escuela, no puede quedarse después de haberle hecho algo como eso a Kim.

—No podría estar más de acuerdo contigo, hablaré con la directora a primera hora, aunque eso repercuta en Kim también—comentó decidida —. Ya es hora de que un poco de justicia sea repartida.

— ¡Claro que sí!—acompañé mi exclamación con un golpe en seco sobre el suelo con mi pie—. ¡Esa chica se va a arrepentir de haberse metido con Kim!

Christina me sonrió con ternura y se acercó a mí despacio.

—Gracias por preocuparte de ese modo por mi hija—me tomó por las mejillas logrando que inclinara ligeramente el rostro y depositó un beso sobre mi frente —. Pero ahora ve a descansar, es muy tarde y no quiero que te desveles más.

—Si...—asentí con la cabeza y la vi entrar a su casa con lentitud, girándose momentáneamente para despedirse con su mano. Cerró la puerta y me quedé allí solo con mi frustración.

Caminé de vuelta pateando una lata que había en el suelo; estaba enojado aunque aquel sentimiento fuera cobijado por una tenue felicidad que albergaba mi interior al saber que le agradaba a la madre de Kim, sin embargo, la culpa que estaba experimentado no me permitía perdonar el grave descuido que cometí.

Giré el rostro y mi atención se centró en uno de los dos ventanales del hogar de Kim; al ver encenderse la luz de uno de ellos, supuse que aquella sería la habitación de Christina y eso me permitía especular acerca de la propiedad del restante. Miré alrededor y buscando la manera de subir sin alertar a los vecinos, corrí hacia la parte posterior de la casa y trepé de un árbol cercano, saltando hacia una ventana entrecerrada. Apoyándome en el alféizar, subí despacio mientras abría más el cristal para poder entrar. Una vez dentro, traté de ser lo más sigiloso posible, no quería alertar a nadie y mucho menos a Christina.

Dejé que mis ojos se acoplaran a la oscuridad y me moví aún con más seguridad cuando lo hicieron. Atravesé un pasillo y me topé con dos puertas, la primera, con la luz encendida y no del todo cerrada, y la segunda completamente en penumbras. Me dirigí hacia ella sin pensarlo dos veces, era obvio que la habitación de Kim era justamente esa. Tomé el picaporte, lo gire con cuidado y entré a la habitación poniendo seguro. De inmediato me percaté de la respiración serena de Kim y no pude evitar contemplarla mientras dormía, lucía tan hermosa bajo la luz de la luna, tan pacífica como el firmamento y tan frágil como una rosa...

Sin siquiera notarlo me fui acercando hasta quedar frente a su cama, mis manos respondían a alguna clase de estímulo, como si se tratara de un imán, que al estar cerca del otro inevitablemente lo atraía. Acaricié su mejilla, en un roce tan suave que me estremeció. Jugueteé con su cabello durante un momento sorprendiéndome con su suavidad, con la textura tan agradable al tacto.

Era hermosa, lo era mientras dormía, mientras reía... Y su risa era el sonido más hermoso de todo el universo, no podía compararlo con nada, porque simplemente era sublime. Tracé círculos sobre su mejilla con mi pulgar y recorrí dos finas marcas que sobresalían, extrañado me acerqué un poco para ver de qué se trataba y pude divisar dos pequeñas líneas color escarlata que atravesaban su piel.

—Maldita...—susurré mientras apretaba los dientes sabiendo, que los rasguños sólo pudo haberlos hecho la psicótica de Alanis.

Me acerqué y deposité en su frente un beso, tan desorbitantemente lento y delicado que tuve que reprimir el impulso por continuar. Me separé de ella y di un ligero suspiro, si tan sólo supiera cuando la había amado y la amaba... Nunca había sentido atracción por nadie, y aún ahora, después de llegar de la escuela militar, seguía latente el sentimiento, como una marca de fuego que hubieran grabado sobre mi piel; era intensa e imborrable.

Me incorporé y mis pupilas viajaron hacia la ventana de su habitación perdiéndose momentáneamente en la oscuridad del cielo. Estaba todo en silencio y eso dejaba correr libre a mis pensamientos, todos ellos sobre la mujer que tenía tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos.

Dejé que mi espalda se apoyara en el respaldo de su cama y con curiosidad observé su habitación. Era bastante amplia y te llenaba de una incomparable sensación de comodidad, además, olía a ella... Ese inconfundible olor a rosas y jazmín flotaba en el aire inundándolo todo, constatando que aquel era su espacio personal.

—Personal... —Repetí mientras mi cabeza giraba hacia su mesa de luz encontrándose con un pequeño libro de apariencia cautivante —. Su diario...—lo tomé entre mis manos un momento y manteniendo una lucha en mi fuero interno sobre moralidad e invasión a la privacidad, lo fui abriendo. Quería saciar mi curiosidad con sus cosas, quería involucrarme un poco más, quería... Saber si yo despertaba en ella lo mismo que ella en mí.

Como estaba oscuro tuve que abandonar la comodidad de la cama y acercarme a la ventana, donde, con suerte, la luz de la luna me ayudaría con mi tarea. Masajeé mis sienes en un vano intento por alejar la curiosidad que de repente me había arrebatado la cordura y fue entonces cuando sin importarme nada, empecé a leer.

_"05 de febrero"_

_"Inicio de clases, inicio de una nueva vida y apenas comenzando, me topé con él... Tomó mis cosas, me ayudó cuando nadie más lo hizo, me vio cuando era invisible, y su sonrisa... Cálida como los rayos del sol en la mañana, me hicieron caer en un inmenso espiral de sentimientos. Me agradaba, era bastante guapo, cautivante hasta decir basta, formal, educado, amable... Y sus ojos, dorados como el oro, eran lo suficientemente dulces como para calmar una tormenta. Su nombre es Nathaniel..."_

Giré la página apretando la mandíbula, no me estaba gustando en absoluto la dirección en la que estaba yendo todo esto.

_"06 febrero"_

_Clases, todo aquel tiempo estuve un poco incómoda, todos parecían conocerse bien, y yo... Bueno, trataba de socializar. Conocí a Iris, desde el principio me cayó bien, me encantaba su alegría y su disposición, seguro seremos buenas amigas, espero..."_

—Nada interesante, me gusta este día... —susurré de mejor semblante, quizá lo de Nathaniel fue tan sólo una impresión. Continué:

_"07 febrero" _

_Irritante hasta la médula, mal educado y calculador, todos sinónimos de Castiel; un chico al que conocí por desgracia. El profesor nos había puesto en grupo dado que todos habían escogido a su compañero. No hizo más que llamarme "novata" y responder con sarcasmo, me exasperaba a tal punto de querer golpearlo, pero como no quería demostrarlo, simplemente respondía de la misma manera. Igual a igual... Al parecer le gustaba." _

—El tonto de Castiel no le gustaba nada—sonreí con satisfacción y abrí el diario varias hojas después. Noté que a partir de cierto punto, sólo anotaba poemas o pensamientos, y tuve la estúpida corazonada de que alguno fuera para mí.

_"Bajo esa sublime inmensidad del cielo, tus brazos se enredaron alrededor de mi cintura, acercándome a ti con sutileza; con la ternura de quien tiene en sus manos lo más preciado y teme estropearlo. _

_Me acerqué a tu pecho y dejé descansar mi cabeza sobre él, escuchando con atención cada latido de tu corazón, cada respiración. Y entonces, bajo el dulce compás de esa melodía que escuchaba, te observé; tu mirada chocó con la mía y me dejé arrastrar por ese mar de sensaciones que sólo tus ojos podían despertar." _

—Es tan buena... Seguro desea que eso le suceda conmigo—mi sonrisa aumentó y un calor súbitamente viajó a mis pómulos, mientras mi imaginación altamente desarrollada, trabajaba en todos los detalles que la escena que Kim había descrito.

Un suspiro se escapó de mis labios y rápidamente me lamenté por ello; Kim se estaba moviendo y tenía su ceño fruncido como si algo estuviera molestándola. Me quedé quieto e invoqué a todos los dioses en los que pude pensar, rogándoles que se mantuviera dormida. No quería asustarla ni parecer un acechador. No me percaté de que había estado reteniendo el aire hasta que sentí la necesidad de exhalar y cuando ella se quedó tan quieta como antes de haberse movido, di un resoplido de alivio.

Continúe con mi inspección, esta vez con mis sentidos más alerta y leí con atención la página que describía lo que un accidente de coche le había provocado. Me sentí frustrado al principio y luego una cólera acompañada de un ensordecedor miedo estaban emergiendo de mi interior. Nuevamente miré a su cama, tratando de menguar todos los sentimientos que, de pronto, parecían querer controlarme.

—Ella está bien...—repetí una y otra vez como un mantra, manteniendo la vista en ella y en su constante respiración para de esa forma hacer más creíble lo que estaba diciendo.

Hice un salto de varias páginas adelante, sólo para comprobar si en alguna de ellas, específicamente en las últimas que había escrito, yo estaba implícito. Me tardé por lo menos una media hora buscando mi nombre en las hojas, hasta que finalmente, di con la que me interesaba: mi llegada.

_"Me avergoncé al sentir su mirada curiosa sobre mi cuerpo casi desnudo. Me estaba mortificando saber que estaba tan expuesta y con tan poca tela sobre mí. Pero, aun a pesar de mi desconcierto y mi súbito enojo, me alegró volver a verlo. Extrañaba su presencia desde que dejamos de tener contacto, y aunque ahora estaba cambiado (en extremo debo decir) continúa habiendo dulzura en su interior. _

_Sus besos me sorprendieron de una manera increíble, no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo, había sido tan en extremo inesperado que no supe cómo reaccionar. Aún así... Estoy feliz de que regresara"_

No podía esconder la cara boba que debí haber tenido, y me alegraba mucho que nadie la viera. Ella estaba feliz de verme y aquello me alegró de una manera exorbitante. Deseaba gritar de alegría, saltar, abrazarla, pero estaba allí sentado en completo silencio con mi corazón danzando de dicha.

Continúe leyendo, grave error...

Al llegar a la última página, me enteré de como se sentía frente a Nathaniel, de como él curó sus heridas y de como ella deseaba que el tiempo se detuviera cuando él estaba presente. Odié leer acerca de como el delegado la acercó a su cuerpo y levantándola en brazos la ayudó a subir. ¡Maldita sea, Kim estaba enamorada de ese idiota! Pasé de euforia a furia en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y claramente quería patear algo, gritar, cualquier cosa que lograra aliviar el enfermizo ataque de celos y decepción que me embargó de pronto.

Pasé las hojas, sólo viendo, sin querer leer detalladamente y al toparme con la palabra "beso" me detuve y leí:

_"...Era el primer beso que yo iniciaba, y aquél contacto me pareció precioso, íntimo, la señal inequívoca de que Castiel estaba cómodo en mi compañía. Nunca me hubiera imaginado algo así, era completamente diferente a lo que mi mente había creado acerca de un beso. Pero sabía que con él nada era como yo pensaba, todo aquél sueño de encontrar el momento perfecto se esfumaba con él, Castiel me hacía sentir especial a su manera, destruyendo mis sueños y forjando mi realidad a su antojo. Como arcilla en manos de un experto escultor"_

La había perdido... No me importaba saber nada más, cerré el diario con brusquedad, alejándolo de mí como si de pronto me quemara. Había estado feliz de que ella se alegrara por mi llegada, de que hubiera aceptado mi beso y ahora... Ahora me enteraba de que tenía un triángulo amoroso con esos dos tarados que nunca la querrían como yo.

¿Por qué? Una voz en mi mente pareció torturarme con esa pregunta ¿qué había hecho mal? ¿Por qué rayos siempre quedaba atrás? Llevé las manos hasta mi cabeza y caí de rodillas, estaba destrozado de la peor manera posible, habría deseado que me golpearan o castigaran, pero esto era como arrancarme el alma, como dejarme vacío con un corazón latiendo sin sentido. Un cuerpo físicamente vivo, un interior inerte...

Me fui acercando hasta la cama y me senté allí, observando a Kim dormir ajena a mi dolor, lejana a todo. Me dejé caer a su lado y me envolví entre sus mantas, acercándola a mi cuerpo. La abracé y como si se tratara de un milagro, ella se volvió hacia mí, moviéndose de tal forma que su cabeza se acomodó sobre mi pecho. Apreté mis párpados y acaricié su cabello intentando borrar el dolor que yacía inquebrantable en mi interior. Encontré alivio en su abrazo, como si pudiera desaparecer mi desconsuelo con su simple contacto. Una lágrima rebelde se escapó de mis ojos, y con mi dedo limpié cualquier rastro de ella. Permanecí de esa forma, disfrutando de pasar la noche con ella, dejando que mis temores se desvanecieran paulatinamente, mientras me unía a al mundo de los sueños, en brazos de la chica que amaba.

* * *

**~Castiel:**

Arrojé el despertador contra la pared cuando su sonido me alertó. Odiaba despertarme temprano, y odiaba aún más saber que debía ir a la escuela a hacer equipo con el idiota de Nathaniel.

Di una vuelta en la cama quedando boca arriba y recordé entonces la grabación. Me sentía bastante bien con la excelente prueba que tenía en mis manos y me animé pensando que todo acabaría pronto. Me incorporé y me dirigí al baño con notable decidía. Rato después estaba desayunando con algo de jugo de naranja y tostadas.

Llamé a Lysandro y mientras hablábamos le comenté lo que iba a hacer, y sobre todo, el papel que él mismo tenía en la misión.

—Creo que fue muy inteligente de tu parte hacer que Alanis confesara—escuche su voz calmada en el auricular —. Pero no sé si pueda causar esa distracción, no sé muy bien cómo hacerlo.

—Oh, vamos, es sencillo, sólo háblale de algo durante un rato a la vieja, si quieres sobre su perro. Debes darle tiempo al idiota para que busque la clave, yo mientras tanto estaré listo para entrar en acción.

—Bien, es por una buena causa, si estás tranquilo con eso, entonces lo haré—aceptó y algo de júbilo se acrecentó en mi interior.

—No vayas a olvidarlo—advertí.

— ¿Olvidar qué?—cuestionó.

— ¡Lysandro!

—Ah, sí, claro... No, no lo olvidaré, descuida—dijo con suma tranquilidad —. Por cierto, escribí una canción, déjame buscar mi cuaderno, debes escucharla, estoy seguro que cuando compongas la melodía quedará aún mejor.

—Ya me hacía falta hacerlo—metí a mi boca un pedazo de tostada y esperé en línea, diez minutos más tarde, supe que Lysandro estaría buscando su libreta.

—Creo que será en otra ocasión—se disculpó y yo puse los ojos en blanco.

—Vámonos, se hará tarde, ya recordarás, nos vemos en el patio.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Notas finales: **

Bueno, chicas, espero que estén un poco más claras en cuanto a sentimientos, triángulos amorosos etc… Déjenme saber qué les pareció, que para mí siempre es un enorme placer leer sus comentarios. Hablando de ellos, pasaré a responderlos:

**pheobeGwendolyn: **¡Aquí seguiremos, claro que sí! Gracias por comentar.

**kellykeely****: **Gracias por el comentario, linda, acá estamos intentando actualizar lo más rápido posible. Un besote enorme.

**Mademoiselle le Chat****: **¡Sí, Alanis cayó redondita, Castiel, te mereces un aplauso! Sí, el hecho de que fuera el pelirrojo el que la incitara con palabras nubló su visión, ¿pero a quién no le ha pasado que terminas creyendo todo lo que diga esa personita especial? Y aunque no lo parezca, Alanis también tiene sus debilidades, ya se verá si terminará esquivando el plan o de plano lo pagará.

Diste en lo correcto, Castiel y Nathaniel ¿quién lo diría? Pero bueno, así es… Desde luego que Castiel no desaprovechará la oportunidad de ponerlo en ridículo o hacerle algún tipo de broma . XD

¿Eres nula en la cocina? Bueno, ya somos dos, yo suelo ser un peligro en ella y tampoco es que me agrade así que no es como que las cosas me salgan especialmente "deliciosas" (de las pocas que sé hacer, claro)

Oh, ya está tu Lysandro allá, seguro se extravió, ya sabes cómo es él. XD Seguro se salió de la caja y bueno… Mejor que vayamos buscando un detective.

De todas formas, mejor que tengas a los hombres de negro detrás de ti (¿) Uno no sabe, es mejor prevenir. XD

Sí, ahora que lo pienso, creo que lo mejor es que te cambies el nombre, desde ahora te llamaré Kim. *se cruza de piernas mientras bebe de su taza de café virtual* Me encantaría probar esas galletas, su nombre suena muy apetitoso. *toma una de la caja*

Aww, linda, yo adoro tus comentarios largos, para mí es todo un placer y una sonrisa leerlos. ¡Gracias y mil gracias por siempre hacerlo, me da mucha ilusión! ¡Un besito!

**mimime****: **Ohayita, ohayita de mi amor, que me tienes abandonada en un rincón del corazón laralalala (me acabé de inventar esa canción jajaja)

Kim es muy enamoradiza pero al menos de Castiel se enamoró con el tiempo y no a base de ilusiones, así que es más real, eso sí, es casi seguro que si se encuentra con Nathaniel, de nuevo empieza a estar en su nube de amor. XD

Sí, Alanis es la villana y nadie puede quitarle su puesto. Sobre Debrah, seguro que vuelve a aparecer, no es de las que se queda con la espinita.

Gracias por el comentario ohaya, un besito.

*-*.-.*-*.-.*-*.-.*-*.-.*-*.-.*-*.-.*-*

¡Muchísimas gracias a todos por agregarme a sus alertas, a mis chicas fieles y a todos los que lean, un beso!


End file.
